Douce Caroline
by Alexx30
Summary: "Caroline, chérie, voici Mr. Malefoy. On a été ensemble à l'école il y a longtemps." Drago songea qu'il était avisé de ne pas le présenter comme son demi-frère. Il eut du mal à le croire lui-même, alors il imaginait combien il serait difficile de l'expliquer à une enfant.  "Ravie de faire ta connaissance Mr. Malefoy. Maintenant, donne mon argent ! "
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut ! =)**

**Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est la traduction d'une fiction de gingercat0319. Elle contient au total 43 chapitres, ainsi qu'une autre fiction formant sa suite. J'essayerais de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine (voir plus, selon l'avancée de ma traduction), et peut être un peu plus de délais d'attente lorsque auront repris les cours. **

**Tout les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling ! =D**

**Voilà, en espérant que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et bouclés sautait allègrement ici et là dans les allées de la librairie. Elle jouait à cache-cache avec sa mère. Du moins, elle elle jouait à cache-cache. Sa mère, de son côté, recherchait frénétiquement sa fille à travers la grande librairie.<p>

"Caroline, où est tu ? Jeune fille, reviens ici immédiatemment !" Appelait sa mère. Caroline avait pour habitude de vagabonder tandis que sa mère faisait ses courses.

La fillette de quatre ans tourna dans une allée et leva les yeux pour faire face à un grand jeune homme regardant la vaste quantitée de titres de la section bussiness. Il portait un costume d'affaire gris avec une cravate rayée verte. Il arborait un air trés sérieux avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Caroline avança lentement jusqu'à se poster à ses côtés, croisant également ses bras sur sa poitrine. L'honne décroisa ses bras, et mis ses mains sur ses hanches, encore inconscient de la présence de la petite fille à côté. Celle-ci décroisa ses bras pour les mettre à son tour sur ses hanches, mimant parfaitement l'homme.

"Caroline !" La voix devenait plus pressant alors qu'elle se raprochait.

Le jeune homme pris un livre sur le haut de l'étagère et commença à le feuilleter . Caroline en pris un également sur l'étagère du bas et fit de même. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme, se tordant le cou tant il était grand.

"Tiens, celui-ci semble bien." Dit-elle alors qu'elle cherchait à lui donner le livre.

Le jeune homme posa alors pour la première fois les yeux sur la fillette. Il lui semblait qu'elle devait avoir dans les quatre ou cinq ans. Ou peut-être moins... Elle avait l'air plutôt petite. Il remarqua ses cheveux bouclés blond-blanc coiffés d'un gros noeud rose sur le côté. Elle portait un tee-shirt rose et violet, et un short denim.

"Et pourquoi penses tu que c'est un bon livre ?"

"A cause de la couverture, idiot. Il y a une jolie dame avec un sourire sympa." Elle avait une petite voix, mais forte et agréablement mélodieuse.

"Tu ne sais pas qu'un livre ne se juge pas à sa couverture ?" Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de faire la conversation à une gamine. Normalement il se tenait loin de ces répugnants bambins, pensant qu'ils étaient bruyant, pleurnichard et généralement ennuyeux. Mais il semblait y avoir quelque chose de différent chez celle-ci. Elle paraissait plus éveillée que les autres de son âge.

"Peut-être, mais elle à l'air gentille, et tu as l'air gentil, alors je penses que tu aimeras ce livre."

"Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je suis gentil ? Et si j'étais une mauvaise personne ?"

Elle réfléchit un moment. "Parceque si tu bois beaucoup de lait tes cheveux deviennent blancs. Tu dois boire beaucoup de lait comme moi car tu as les cheveux aussi blancs. Comme _je suis _une gentille personne, ça veut dire que _tu dois être _une gentille personne également." Elle avait toujours un problème pour prononcer les "r", sonnant plus comme de léger "w".

Il n'était pas sur de suivre sa logique, mais elle l'amusait, alors il continua. "Que dirais tu si je te disais que j'étais un méchant, et que je mangait des petites fille aux cheveux blancs blouclés pour le petit-déjeuner ?"

Elle ricana et lui sourit. "Alors je dirais que tu dis un tas de _conneries_. Uh, oh."

Il releva les soucils et la regarda avec surprise, ne pouvant croire qu'un gros mot sorte d'une bouche si innocente. Elle baissa les yeux sur son petit sac à main rose, et y pris un petit porte monnaie. Elle en sortit une pièce et la remis au jeune homme.

"C'est pourquoi ?"

"Ma maman dit que je dois payer une livre à chaque gros mots que je dis." Ses yeux bleu-gris baissés, honteuse de ce qu'elle avait dit.

"Eh bien, si je devais payer une livre à chaque gros mots que je dis, je serais l'homme le plus pauvre de Londres." Il lui souris, ou bien était-ce plutôt un sourire narquois ?

Elle pouffa de rire à nouveau. Il s'appuya sur un genoux pour être à sa hauteur. Il pris la pièce et la fit tournoyer en l'air quelques fois. Elle le regarda songeuse, se passer la pièce d'une main à l'autre. Tout à coup, la pièce disparue alors qu'il ouvrait ses mains vides pour lui montrer.

Caroline poussa un cri d'effroi. D'un mouvement négligeant de la main, l'homme atteint son oreille et en sortit la pièce. Elle recommença à rire.

"Tu es un sorcier ?" Demenda t'elle d'une voix feutrée.

"Non, je ne suis pas un sorcier." Il rigola en se relevant.

"Tu viens de faire de la magie, et ma maman en faisait aussi. C'était une vraie sorcière !" Elle gardait la voix basse.

"Vraiment ? Raconte moi ça."

"Elle était la plus puissante des sorcières du monde. Il y a longtemps, elle et ses amis ont bottés le cul de Moldywort. Oops." Elle sortit une autre pièce de son porte monnaie et la lui tendit.

Moldywort? Voulait elle dire Voldemort? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, pas vrai?

A ce moment, la mère de Caroline tourna dans l'allée, les yeux braqués sur sa fille. "Caroline, qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dis à propos de tes escapades loin de moi dans les grands magasins ?" Elle apperçut alors deux longues jambes dans un pantalon gris se tenant là et commença à s'excuser. "Je suis désolée Monsieur, j'espère que ma fille ne vous a pas dér..." Attrapant la main de Caroline, elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme. Ses yeux chocolats s'agrandirent de peur, le sang quittant son visage.

"Malefoy?"

"Granger?"

* * *

><p>"Viens Caroline. Allons au parc." Hermione attrapa le bras de la petite fille et commença à s'éloigner. Rapidement.<p>

"Mais maman, je parlais juste au gentil monsieur."

Drago resta planté là, incrédule. Il fixait la petite fille aux cheveux blonds-blancs. "Attends... Granger." Il commença à les suivre promptement.

Il y avait un petit parc publique en face de la librairie. Malgrés le fait que c'était une journée ensoleillée, il n'était pas bondé. Quand ils atteignirent l'aire de jeu, Hermione fit asseoir Caroline sur l'une des balançoires. "Tu reste là où je peux te voir!". Sa voix était furieuse, et Caroline en parut quelque peu effrayée.

Hermione tourna les talons et se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago. Il l'a prit par le bras et l'a conduit vers un banc à proximité.

Dans un murmure énervé, Hermione dit "Ne t'avises plus JAMAIS d'approcher ou de parler une fois de plus à ma fille !" Elle le frappa violemment au torse. Il lui attrappa les poignets pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'attaquer encore. Il y avait une lueur féroce dans les yeux de la jeune femme, comme une lionne protégeant son lionceau. "Oublis simplement nous avoir vus."

"Pas vraiment, Granger. Il semble que tu me doive une explication." Il la repoussa légèrement, en relachant ses poignets, et mis ses mains sur ses hanches, la fixant d'un regard glacial.

"Je ne te dois rien ! Ca ne te concerne pas."

"_Mais bien sûr_ ! Je crois au contraire que ça me concerne" siffla Drago. "Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas relever la ressemblance." Il s'assit sur le banc. "Elle est mon portrait craché. Bien que, honnêtement, je ne me souviennes pas avoir couché avec toi... pas que l'envie me manquait... à moins que j'étais totalement saoul et que je ne m'en rappelle pas..." Il lui adressa son fameux rictus.

Comme elle détestait ce petit sourire narquois. Elle eut envie de l'effacer de son visage à grands coups de claques.

"Te jettes pas de fleurs, Malefoy. Mon sang de bourbe n'a pas souiller tes draps." Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de lui.

"Bien, alors qui d'autre a des cheveux blonds pâle et des yeux gris, ormis mon pè..?"

"Bingo. Nous avons un gagnant," dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Draco en resta bouche bée. "Mais comment? Quand?"

Elle lui fit signe de baisser la voix. "Vue que tu as couché avec la plupart des filles de Poudlard, je pense que toi plus que les autres devrais savoir _comment_," murmura-elle. "Le _quand_, c'est la fois où j'ai été capturée et torturée par Bellatrix. Quand j'étais retenue prisonnière dans tes donjons, ton Très Cher Vieux Père m'a rendu visite. Il m'a amené dans une pièce séparée, et il..." Son regard s'embua. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, ne voulant pas revivre ces douloureux souvenirs.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_Elle fut tirée de sa cellule par deux Mangemorts et jetée dans une pièce plus petite, avec pour seuls meubles, deux chaises et un bureau. On aurait dit une pièce d'interrogatoire d'un poste de police._

_Il l'attendait._

_"Ah, bienvenue à ma fête, ma petite salope de sang-de-bourbe." Il enleva son manteau et le déposa sur le dossier d'une des chaises. Il commença à enlever ses gants, un doigt à la fois._

_Hermione se contenta de rester au milieu de la pièce, la panique la gagnant peu à peu. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs à propos de Lucius, et à ce moment précis, elle aurait préféré être crucifiée par Bellatrix plutot que de rester dans la même pièce que lui._

_Lucius sorti sa baguette du haut de sa canne, et fit disparaître ses vêtements, à l'exception de son soutien-gorge et de sa culotte. Il tourna autours d'elle, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le corps de sa victime. Lucius écarta la crinière d'Hermione de ses épaules nues du bout de sa canne. Puis il fit remonter le bout de bois le long de son bras pour venir relever le menton de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux, souhaitant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve..._

* * *

><p>Draco la regarda, incrédule. Il appuya ses paumes sur ses yeux puis les abaissa. Tout à coup, il parut très fatigué. "Le fils de pute!" Il cogna violemment le banc du poing. Il ne pouvait mettre des mots sur la rage qu'il ressentait. Lucius avait fait beaucoup de choses horribles, comme torturer et tuer, alors il n'aurait pas du être étonné que son père fût un violeur également. Mais pourtant ça le rendait malade.<p>

Il tendit la main pour la toucher, en un geste de réconfort, mais elle se déroba. "Ne t'avises pas de me toucher, sale fouine." Sa voix tremblait.

Elle se cacha le visage dans le creux de ses mains et secoua la tête. "Je nage en plein cauchemard. Caroline et moi venons juste de revenir et, de tous les gens qu'on pouvait rencontrer, il a fallut que ce soit un Malefoy."

Elle le regarda, des dagues dans ses yeux marrons chocolats le transperçant. "Je t'assures que _je te tuerais_ si tu souffles un mot de tout ça à ton père. Ce monstre ne posera jamais les yeux sur ma fille."

Draco se contenta de secouer la tête. "Il ne le saura jamais. Je te l'assure... je te le promet." Elle ne savait pas? Ca avait fait la une du _Daily Prophet_ pourtant.

"Tu ne peux promettres qu'il n'en saura jamais rien. Toi mieux que quiconque sais de quoi ton père est capable."

"Il ne le saura jamais... il est mort il y a six mois à Azkaban. Tu ne lis pas les journaux?"

Elle le regarda fixement. "J'ai vécu à l'étranger ces dernières années. Ca n'a pas intérêt à être une blague, parce que je suis vraiment sérieuse."

"Eh bien, Lucius est mort...vraiment mort."

Hermione laissa l'information s'ancrer. La brise d'août en retard souffla dans ses doux cheveux bouclés. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers les balançoires, et apperçu Caroline galloper dans leur direction, ses cheveux blonds pâle se balançant au gré de la brise. Hermione se retourna vers Draco, le regard désormais radoucit. "Caroline est la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans elle."

Draco hocha la tête et lui adressa un de ses fameux sourires narquois. "Ouais, elle m'a foutrement impressionné".

Plus proche, Caroline piétina vers eux, un regard déterminé sur son visage. Elle marcha jusqu'à Draco le paume de sa main ouverte. "Je t'ai entendu dire un gros mot. Je veux récupérer mon argent."

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour le premier chapitre, des avis ? =3 <strong>

**=)**


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster une review ! =) Et merci de m'avoir signaler la présence de l'autre traduction, je suis allée y jeter un coup d'oeil, et l'auteur semble avoir désertée depuis plus d'un an. Je vais reprendre sa traduction, en postant jusqu'au chapitre 16 ce que Lorelynn à traduit, donc ce ne sera pas ma propre traduction jusqu'au chapitre 16, ensuite se sera véritablement moi. J'y apporterai néanmoins certaine correction, ou modifirai ceraines tournures de phrases. Voilà, donc de cette manière je posterait plusieurs chapitres dans la même journée (je le dit encore une fois, ceux de Lorelynn) revue par mes soins à certains endroits.

Je rappelle que c'est une traduction, et que cette histoire appartient à gingercat0319.

Tout les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>"Caroline, chérie, voici Mr. Malefoy. On a été ensemble à l'école il y a longtemps." Drago songea qu'il était avisé de ne pas le présenter comme son demi-frère. Il eut du mal à le croire lui-même, alors il imaginait combien il serait difficile de l'expliquer à une enfant.<p>

"Ravie de faire ta connaissance Mr. Malefoy." Caroline fit une petite révérence et tendit sa main vers Drago. "Je m'appelle Caroline. Maintenant, donne mon argent !"

"Caroline..." la prévint Hermione, un sourcil relevé. On ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qui allait sortir de la bouche de Caroline.

"C'est un prénom très jolie, Caroline." Drago pris sa petite main dans la sienne et la secoua, remarquant au combien elle était petite comparée à la sienne. "Tu m'as l'air d'être une jeune fille très intelligente." Il lui lâcha la main, dans laquelle elle put mystérieusement découvrir deux pièces de monnaie au creux de sa paume.

"Comment t'as fait ça ? Tu m'apprendras Mr. Malefoy ?" dit Caroline de sa petite voix de confidence.

"Tu peux m'appeler Drago." Il l'as gratifia d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire.

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et se pris d'un fou rire. "Drago. C'est un nom curieux. Drago, Drago, Drago," Se mit elle à chanter. Avec son problème d'élocution, son nom sonnait plus comme Dwago.

"Hey, c'est quoi ça?" Caroline pointait du doigt la canne appuyée sur le banc, de l'autre côté de Drago.

"C'est une canne de marche qui appartenait à mon père. La tête du serpent servait en fait de cachette pour sa baguette à l'époque. Tu vois ?" Drago releva la tête de serpent pour lui montrer où se plaçait la baguette auparavant.

Hermione n'avait jusqu'alors, pas encore remarqué la canne. Une alarme se mit dès lors à retentir dans sa tête, et elle commença à paniquer. "Restes loin de ça, Caroline. N'y touche pas !" Hermione sentit un poids énorme sur sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle sentit un étourdissement la gagner et vit des étoiles avant de s'évanouir.

Drago la rattrapa alors qu'elle glissait du banc. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Tout doux." Il l'allongea avec douceur sur le banc. "Granger, réveilles toi. Allez, réveilles toi !" Il l'a gifla gentiment des deux côtés des joues dans l'espoir de la faire revenir.

"Ma maman est morte ?" Caroline avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se jeta sur Hermione et commença à sangloter.

"Non, mon cœur, ta maman n'est pas morte. Elle fait juste un petit somme." Drago commença légèrement à paniquer. Il avait une Granger dans les pommes, et une gamine faisant une scène avec pleurs et gémissements pour réveiller sa mère.

Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et la déposa aux pieds d'un grand arbre tout proche. Caroline le suivit ; ses cris devenus de faibles pleurnichements désormais.

Drago sortit sa baguette et l'apposa légèrement sur la tête d'Hermione. "Enervatum," dit-il doucement. La jeune femme prit une profonde respiration et ouvrit les yeux. Il avait toujours aimé ses yeux ; un magnifique marron chocolat dans lequel il aurait aisément put se perdre.

Drago dégagea quelques mèches bouclées de son visage embrassé par le soleil. "Alors, la Belle au Bois Dormant, heureux de te revoir parmi nous." Il lui sourit. "On s'est un peu inquiété pendant un instant."

"Maman, t'es vivante ! T'aurais dû voir Drago utiliser sa baguette sur ta tête. Il a fait de la magie pour te réveiller."

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivée tout à coup. Je suis désolée."

Elle essaya de se lever mais elle était toujours quelque peu patraque. Drago la soutint par le coude pour la stabiliser. "On parlera de ça plus tard." lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

"Et si j'invitais ces deux dames à déjeuner ? Tu devrais te sentir mieux après avoir mangé quelque chose."

"Non, ça va. En fait, nous avions..." protesta Hermione.

"Ouais, allons manger au Chucky Chicken." Caroline se mit à sauter toute excitée. "Chucky Chicken, Chucky Chicken, Chucky Chicken. Cot, cot, cot." Elle courait en cercle, faisant des battements avec ses bras pour imiter un poulet.

"Okay, donnes moi une piste" dit Drago. "C'est quoi Chucky Chicken ?"

Hermione roula des yeux. "Tu ne veux pas savoir, crois-moi," rit elle. "C'est un fast food pour enfants. Ils ont une aire de jeu à l'intérieur, et c'est très bruyant avec tous ces gosses qui courent en hurlant. Je ne voudrais pas imposer ça à mon pire ennemi ; qui se trouve être toujours toi, d'ailleurs."

"Eh bien, merci Granger. Je t'aime aussi," dit-il sarcastiquement. "Ça sent l'aventure. Allons-y ; ma jag est là-bas." Après la guerre, Drago en est venu à apprécier davantage le monde moldu. Avec son argent ( De son héritage et l'argent de sa compagnie) il pouvait se permettre de s'offrir le meilleur du monde moldu et sorcier.

"Quoi ? Un Malefoy utilisant un moyen de transport moldu ?"

"Eh bien, nous pouvons transplaner si tu préfères ?"

"Où est tu garé ?"

Après que Caroline eût fini ses nuggets de poulet et ses frites, elle courut jusqu'à l'aire de jeu et trouva un groupe de fillettes pour jouer avec.

Drago poussa sa salade flétrie de sa fourchette, un air dégoûté sur le visage. "Comment peut-on manger cette merde ? C'est vraiment de la nourriture d'ailleurs ?" C'était la première fois qu'il mangeait dans un fast food. Il avait enlevé sa veste, desserré sa cravate et remonté ses manches. Il portait une Rolex en or au poignet.

"Hey, tu as voulu venir, alors cesse de te plaindre maintenant." Elle le regarda _vraiment_ pour la première fois de la journée. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs que dans son souvenir. Il semblait plus large et plus grand aussi. Elle aimait ses vrais sourires, chose qu'elle avait rarement put voir à Poudlard. Ses yeux gris intenses lui faisaient toujours autant d'effet cependant.

Après un petit moment de silence inconfortable, Drago lui demanda, "Tu veux me parler de ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure au parc?" Ses yeux gris sondèrent ses perles chocolats, lui envoyant des frissons le long du dos.

Elle baissa les yeux et dit, "Je ... j'ai juste flippé quand j'ai vu la canne de Lucius. C'est tout. Je préfèrerais ne pas parler de lui."

Drago réalisa qu'il avait éveillé de mauvais souvenirs, aussi il abandonna le sujet... pour le moment.

"Et c'est quoi cette histoire de sorcière à la retraite? La magie n'est pas quelque chose qu'on allume ou qu'on éteint."

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours pour voir si quelqu'un écoutait leur conversation. Elle parlait rarement de sa situation, et n'en revenait pas d'en discuter avec Malefoy.

Elle prit une profonde respiration.

"Après la guerre, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais enceinte. J'avais besoin de prendre de la distance et de m'éclaircir les idées, alors j'ai rejoins mes parents en Australie. Quand Caroline est née, j'ai décidé de rester là bas et d'y passer mes diplômes. Mais mon père est tombé malade et il a souhaité passer ses derniers jours en Angleterre, alors on est revenus il y a deux semaines. Tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir une vie normale avec Caroline. J'utilise rarement, si ce n'est jamais, la magie maintenant. Je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter du monde magique et de sa politique, plus de Magie Noire, ni de mangemorts, plus la pression de devoir être la plus brillante sorcière de mon temps." Elle lui sourit et s'arrêta pour observer sa réaction.

Drago réfléchit un instant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ne pouvait imaginer quiconque, surtout elle, renoncer au monde magique. "Alors, ce que tu me dis, Granger, c'est que tu as perdu ton courage de Griffondor et que tu te caches dans le monde moldu? Qu'en pensent Potter et Weasley? Ou as tu juste arrêté de les voir eux aussi?"

"Je n'ai pas revu Ron, mais Harry et moi sommes allé déjeuner la semaine dernière. Il respecte ma décision." Elle s'arrêta un moment. "Je veux juste le meilleur pour Caroline. Le monde magique n'est pas aussi sûr que tout le monde le pense, même après la chute de Voldemort. Je veux juste qu'elle ait une vie heureuse et normale." Hermione baissa la tête, jouant inconsciemment avec une serviette en papier.

"Ca m'ennuie de te le dire, Granger, mais sa vie sera tout sauf normale. Même si tu déteste ça, c'est une Malefoy, et les Malefoy ne font rien de normal. Elle se rendra compte bien assez tôt que tout un monde de magie existe. Tu ne pourras pas le lui cacher éternellement... et ça ne serait pas juste de l'en priver. C'est ce qu'elle est."

Drago soupira et secoua la tête. "La guerre a vraiment dû te foutre en l'air, Granger. Ou est passer la brave sorcière au franc-parler qui ne se génait pas pour me casser les couilles? Tu ne le sais pas, mais je me réveillais chaque matin dans l'attente de nos échanges d'insultes. Ca m'excitait la façon dont tu m'appelais furet." Il joua des sourcils en se penchant vers elle.

"Tu es toujours une dégoutante bestiole", rit elle. Elle pris doucement sa paille entre ses lèvres et aspira une gorgée de milkshake. Merde, comme il aurait voulu être à la place de cette paille.

"Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, d'ailleurs? Pourquoi est-tu sympa avec moi? J'ai l'impression d'être dans la Quatrième Dimension. Oh, je renonce à comprendre, tu es probablement un clône et les extraterrestres ont enlevé le vrai Drago Malefoy."

"J'imagine que la guerre nous a tous changé." Il pointa son pouce vers lui. "Certain même pour le meilleur. Allez, parles moi de Caroline. Wow, j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai une soeur. C'est complètement irréel."

"Demi-soeur techniquement." Le portable d'Hermione sonna et elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'identité de l'interlocuteur. "Je dois prendre l'appel. Je serai juste devant."

Drago acquisca et lui fit signe de poursuivre. Un court instant plus tard, il pu l'observer à travers la fenêtre du restaurant. Elle portait une chemise blanche sans manches et un short kaki qui arrivait bien au-dessus du genou, dévoilant son bronzage. Il remarqua qu'elle portait ses vêtements plus près du corps désormais. Son décolleté s'était approfondie et ses shorts s'étaient raccourcis. Merlin, où avait elle dénicher de telles jambes! Oh, il aurait adoré avoir ces jambes enroulées autours de lui. Il songeait à toutes sortes de choses qu'il aimerait faire avec elles.

Attendez, pouvait-il avoir de telles pensées à propos de la mère de sa demi-soeur? Etait ce pervers ou pas? Il était toujours un chaud dieu du sexe, comme à l'époque de Poudlard. Et merde, Granger était bonne. De toute façon, il irait en enfer pour ses péchés passés... alors un peu plus ou un peu moins..."

"Drago?" Une petite voix le sortit de ses fantasmes. "Elle est où ma maman?" Il était légèrement ennuyé que ses pensées impures soient interrompues.

"Elle est juste sortit pour téléphoner. Elle va vite revenir."

"Ok, mais je dois aller au petit coin." Caroline s'agitait en croisant les jambes.

"Ta maman sera de retour dans quelques minutes."

Elle secoua ses boucles blondes. "Non, faut que j'y aille MAINTENANT !"

"Bon, ok, je t'emmène aux toilettes. Viens." Il laissa sa veste sur le siège pour ne pas qu'Hermione s'inquiète de ne pas les voir, lui et Caroline."

Ils arrivèrent devant les toilettes des dames et Drago la poussa gentiment vers la porte. "Je peux pas y aller toute seule," dit Caroline.

Drago mit ses mains sur les hanches. "Oui mais si je viens avec toi, je serais certainement arrêté." Il attrappa prestement sa main et l'entraîna vers les toilettes des hommes.

Caroline recula. "Je peux pas aller dans celui-là. Je suis pas un garçon."

Drago la prit dans ses bras. "Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le choix." Il mis une main sur les yeux de la petite et entra. Les hommes affairés à l'urinoir lui jettèrent un regard étonné. "Désolé," murmura il, "cas de force majeure."

Il la déposa dans la cabine la plus éloignée. "Voilà. Dis moi quand tu as fini."

"Tu peux pas partir, Drago. Tu dois nettoyer le siège pour moi."

Drago maugréa. "Tu ne peux pas rester debout?"

"Mais non, idiot. Je n'ai pas de kiki."

"De quoi?" draco se passa la main dans les cheveux.

"Un KIKI." Elle montra son entrejambe. "Tu sais, les garçons en ont et pas les filles. T'es pas très intelligent, toi !" L'accoustique de la pièce amplifiait leurs voix.

Draco leva les yeux au plafond. "Pourquoi moi?" Il pouvait entendre l'homme ricanner dans le box voisin. Avec une expression de dégout, il essuya la lunette des wc, et y déposa une couche de papier en protection.

"Et voilà, princesse. Votre trône vous attend." Caroline pouffa. Il quitta la cabine, refermant la porte et attendit. Et attendit. Et attendit. Et attendit. Il entendait la petite fille fredonner.

"Dépèches toi Caroline, je n'ai pas toute la journée."

"J'ai presque fini," cria elle. "Mon vieux, t'as de la chance que j'ai pas envie de faire caca, parce que taurais du m'essuyer."

"Trop d'informations, Caroline." Davantage de rires lui parvinrent des urinoirs.

"Désolée," rit elle. "J'ai fini." Elle tira la chasse et sortit des toilettes. Drago la reprit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie, couvrant ses yeux.

"Attends! Faut que je me lave les mains." Drago grogna et la conduisit vers les lavabos où elle commença à nettoyer ses mains au savon.

"Bateau sur l'eau, la rivière, la rivière, bateau..." chantonna Caroline plus fort que de raison.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore?" Drago semblait totalement abattu.

"Je dois chanter 'Bateau sur l'eau' deux fois pour être sûre que mes mains sont bien propres. Tu m'as fait me tromper... maintenant je dois recommencer à zéro."

Caroline commença à chanter à tue-tête une fois de plus. Un vieux monsieur vînt se laver les mains à coté d'elle. Il lui sourit et l'accompagna de sa voix de bariton. "Bateau sur l'eau, la rivière, la rivière..."

Drago roula des yeux. "Achevez-moi!" soupira il pour lui même.

Un petit attroupement les attendait tandis qu'ils sortaient des toilettes. Plusieurs employés du fast food et quelques clients applaudirent. Caroline salua. Drago semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Hermione était adossée contre le mur, essayant désespérement de ne pas rire, sans grande réussite. Elle rendit sa veste à Drago, avec un rictus comparable à un des siens. Il se pencha vers elle, et murmura à son oreille, "Pas. Un. Traitre. Mot."

* * *

><p>Voilà donc le chapitre numéro deux !<p>

Vos réactions ? =)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bon et bien comme promis voilà la suite, le quatre suivra bientôt ! =)**

**Tout l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling.**

**Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de gingercat0319. Lorelynn est celle qui a faites la traduction jusqu'au chapitre 16, j'y ai juste apportée de légères modifications, je reprendrai les commandes véritablement pour le chapitre 17. **

**Enjoy ! =) **

* * *

><p>Blaise Zabini était accoudé au bar de l'appartement de Drago, des larmes plein les yeux. Il était plié de rire alors que Drago lui relatait les évènements du jour.<p>

"Ooh la vache, je paierais pour voir le grand Drago Malefoy mené à la baguette par une fillette de quatre ans. Il faut que je rencontre cette gamine. Elle a l'air d'en avoir une sacrée paire!"

"Et c'est pas tout," dit Drago. "Elle a aussi ce petit air angélique qui va avec. Elle sait vraiment s'y prendre." Il se souvînt de l'impression qu'elle lui avait faite quand il avait posé ses yeux sur elle pour la première fois.

Blaise se servit un autre verre de whisky Pur Feu. "C'est juste trop bizarre que tu ais une soeur. Excuses-moi, demi-soeur."

"Ouais, j'ai du mal à digérer ce que mon père a fait à Granger. Lucius était un putain de malade. Difficile de savoir dans quoi d'autre il trempait. D'ailleurs, j'ai même pas envie de le savoir."

"A propos de Granger, à quoi elle ressemble maintenant ? Elle a toujours cette horrible touffe de cheveux et son attitude de miss-je-sais-tout ? Merlin, elle était tellement chiante."

"En fait, elle est plutôt agréable à regarder, et elle s'est beaucoup adoucie. Elle a accepté trop facilement quand j'ai proposé de les emmener déjeuner. Caroline sait vraiment comment s'y prendre avec Granger."

"On dirait que Caroline sait aussi comment s'y prendre avec toi, et juste au bout d'une journée !" Il finit son verre et alluma une cigarette. "Alors ? Tu vas les revoir ?"

"Caroline a oublié son sac dans ma voiture, l'autre jour, alors je vais aller le lui rendre." Il attrapa la sangle du petit sac à main rose. "Il y avait une carte dedans, avec son adresse et son numéro de téléphone."

"Tu veux dire que tu l'as fouillé? Y a pas une règle essentielle ou quelque chose comme ça, qui dit qu'on ne dois jamais fouiller le sac d'une femme ?"

"Evidemment que j'ai fouillé son sac ! La règle ne s'applique pas aux gamine de quatre ans. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu trouver de compromettant ? Des capotes ? Putain Blaise, réfléchis!"

"Ok, j'imagine que t'as raison. Alors, quand est-ce que t'y vas?"

"Caroline a laissé échaper que Granger avait un rendez-vous jeudi. Apparement, elle voit un mec depuis qu'elle est revenu." Drago leva un sourcil et lança à Blaise un regard entendu.

"Oh oh, je connais ce regard. Tu manigances quelque chose. Tu l'a même pas rencontré ce gars." Blaise connaissait son ami depuis longtemps et savait quand son esprit travaillait. "Alors, quel est le plan? Tu vas jeter un sort au rencard de Granger et lui couvrir la tête de poils ? Ou peut être lui refiler un Elephantis ?" Blaise était toujours de la partie pour un petit méfait.

Drago rit, "Tentant, mais j'ai d'autres plans. Et tu vas m'aider."

Plus tard, cette nuit-là, Drago fit de drôles de rêves.

Il était dans une des pièces du donjon. Lucius était assis dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées. Il avait un verre de vin rouge à la main et semblait satisfait.

"Bienvenue à ma fête, Drago, " dit il d'une voix traînante. "Tu es l'invité d'honneur." Le jeune homme entendit un gémissement mais il ne pouvait dire d'où celà venait...

Hermione se préparait pour son rendez-vous. Elle choisit une robe d'un bleu royal qui suggérait assez ses formes sans pour autant les dévoiler. Caroline se pomponnait juste à coté de sa mère. Elle adorait jouer avec le maquillage d'Hermione, même si elle en mettait toujours plus que nécessaire.

Quinze minutes avant que Zack ne passe la chercher, le téléphone sonna. C'était la babysitter de Caroline, Madame Grobin, appelant pour prévenir qu'elle ne pourrait venir. Une station de radio l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait gagné deux places pour la première d'une pièce le soir même. Evidemment, c'était Drago qui avait passé l'appel, lui annonçant que les billets l'attendraient au théatre.

Dès qu'Hermione raccrocha, elle jura à mi-voix. Où pourrait elle trouver quelqu'un pour surveiller Caroline à cette heure-ci ?

Juste au même moment, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Hermione ouvrit la porte pour trouver Drago appuyé au montant, le sac de Caroline entre les mains. Elle le regarda, suspicieuse.

"Charmante maison que tu as là, Granger." Son regard vagabondait autours de lui. Elle et Caroline habitait un petit pavillon avec des fleurs sauvages poussant dans le jardin. C'était chaleureux et confortable, et Hermione l'adorait.

"Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi. Ma babysitter vient juste d'annuler et mon rencard arrive dans dix minutes."

Draco entra et détailla Hermione de haut en bas, la buvant des yeux. "Wow ! Tu t'es vraiment bien arrangée." Il dû se faire violence pour détacher ses yeux du corps de la jeune femme. "En fait, je faisait juste un saut pour rendre le sac que Caroline a oublié dans ma voiture, l'autre jour."

"Comment as tu su où nous vivions?" Elle se sentit mal à l'aise, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. La façon dont il la regardait lui retournait l'estomac.

Entendant la voix de Drago dans l'entrée, Caroline courut vers lui et lui enserra les jambes en un câlin de bienvenue.

"J'ai regardé dans le sac de Caroline et j'y ai trouvé votre adresse."

Caroline se recula et donna un grand coup de pied dans le tibia du jeune homme. "Aïe ! Merde, pourquoi t'as fait ça?"

"T'as regardé dans mon sac. Tu sais pas qu'on ne dois jamais fouiller le sac d'une dame?"

Caroline lui adressa un regard sévère.

"Oui, on me l'a dit. Désolée, mon Chou, mais il fallait bien que je trouve où vous viviez pour te le rendre."

"D'accord, je te pardonne pour cette fois. Mais tu me dois quand même une livre pour avoir jurer." Elle leva les bras pour qu'il puisse la prendre dans les siens. Elle avait agrémenté son maquillage d'un boa de plume fantaisie et d'un chapeau mou.

Il l'a souleva et remarqua son accoutrement. "Eh ben, voilà que tu ressemble à une prostitué miniature. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Tu tiens un bordel maintenant, Granger?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils tandis que la sonnette de la porte retentit de nouveau.

"Maman, c'est quoi une prostitué?"

"Je te l'expliquerait quand tu auras trente ans," dit Hermione en ouvrant la porte. "Bonsoir Zack, je t'en pris, entre" dit elle avec un charmant sourire.

Zack était un peu plus petit que Drago. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés coupé aux épaules et ramenés derrière ses oreilles. Il portait un couteux costume italien, remarqua Drago, et une chevalière à son petit doigt. Le serpentard sut tout de suite que le nouveau prétendant d'Hermione était un coureur. Ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver restait un mystère pour lui.

"Hey, beauté, tu es belle à croquer," ronronna t-il en se baissant pour l'embrasser... un peu trop longuement au goût de Drago. Mais Hermione mit fin abruptement au baiser, chose qui ne lui échappa pas.

"Eurk, déguelasse." Caroline fit une grimace en tirant la langue.

"C'est qui lui ?" Zack remarqua finalement le jeune homme blond debout dans l'entrée, Caroline toujours dans ses bras.

"C'est Malefoy, et il s'en va." Hermione lança un regard d'avertissement à Drago.

"Attends Granger. Tu dis que ta babysitter t'as planté. Pourquoi je ne garderais pas Caroline ce soir, puisque je suis là?"

"Est-ce que j'ai "Imbécile" marqué sur mon front ? Si tu crois que je vais te laisser la..."

"Oh, allez Granger. C'est quoi l'alternative? Annuler ton rencard, ou mieux, emmener Caroline avec toi? Ou... tu peux me la laisser. On passera un bon moment. Pas vrai, mon Chou?" dit-il à la petite. Elle acquiesca vigoureusement de la tête avec un énorme sourire.

"S'il te plaît maman. Drago sent bon, pas comme Madame Grobin. Elle pue." Caroline se pinça le nez. "Elle rote tout le temps du derrière."

Drago regarda Hermione, interloqué. "Elle a des problèmes intestinaux et a beaucoup de gaz," lui expliqua celle-ci à mi-voix.

Caroline rigola. "Ouais, elle pète!"

"Okay, je crois que j'ai compris," ne put-il s'empêcher de rire. "Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Laisses moi garder Caroline."

"Oui, Hermione, laisses la gosse à Blondie. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche," intervînt Zack.

Si seulement il savait, pensa Hermione. Etait-ce Drago qu'elle entendit grogner à l'instant ? Elle roula des yeux.

"Tu veux bien m'attendre dehors, Zack ? J'ai besoin de dire deux, trois trucs à Malefoy. J'arrive dans une minute."

Tandis, que Zack s'exécutait, Drago déposa Caroline et se tourna vers Hermione. "Je pensais que tu avais meilleur goût en matière de mec. Où est-ce que t'as trouvé ce loser ?"

"Ce n'est pas un loser, et ce ne sont pas tes affaires."

"Ca me regarde aussi, maintenant que je sais pour Caroline. J'ai le devoir de la protéger contre les débiles que sa mère ramène à la maison."

Hermione pris une grande inspiration et ignora ses commentaires. "Bon, je dois avoir perdu la raison, mais je vais te laisser garder ma fille... juste pour cette fois. Ne crois pas que ça se reproduira un jour.

Voilà les règles... Premièrement, pas de magie. Point barre. Deuxièmement, pas de sucre, ça l'excite et après elle ne dors plus. Et ne crois pas pouvoir me blouser, parce que Caroline me dit tout. Troisièmement, elle prend son bain à huit heure et dois être au lit à neuf. Des questions?"

"Non chef, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir." Drago lui tînt la porte ouverte. Il pensa un instant l'embrasser goûlument devant Zack. Nan, valait mieux pas trop énerver Granger. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est entre de bonnes mains."

Zack et Hermione prirent enfin la voiture, sans remarquer qu'une BMW noire leur emboitait le pas au ralentit.

"Okay, Caroline, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?" Drago se frotta les mains. "Que dirais-tu d'une petite glace ?"

"Maman a dit que je pouvais pas manger de sucre. C'est la règle."

"Laisses-moi te dire quelque chose là-dessus, Caroline. Les règles sont faites pour être contournées."

"Mais c'est mal, tout le monde sait ça," répondit-elle.

Il s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de ses yeux bleus-gris. "Pas tout à fait, c'est mal seulement si tu te fais prendre. Tu comprends?"

Elle le regarda, confuse, mais acquiesca tout de même.

"Bien. Ce que ta mère ignore ne peux pas lui faire de mal. Ce sera notre petit secret. Maintenant, nettoyons cette horreur que tu as sur la figure. Recurvite !"

* * *

><p><strong>La suite sous peu !<strong>


	4. Chapitre 4

**Tout l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling.**

**Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de gingercat0319. Lorelynn est celle qui a faites la traduction jusqu'au chapitre 16, j'y ai juste apportée de légères modifications, je reprendrai les commandes véritablement pour le chapitre 17. **

**Enjoy ! =) **

* * *

><p>Hermione et Zack arrivèrent au restaurant, où leur table les attendait. L'atmosphère était romantique , des bougies projetant des lueurs rougeoyantes sur chaque tables.<p>

Sur les instructions de Drago, Blaise les suivait depuis leur départ de la petite maison. Il gara sa BMW au coin de la rue et entra dans le restaurant pour se poster au bar. Il était à l'abris des regards, mais gardait le couple dans son champ de vision.

Il était près à entrer en action : se débarasser du copain de Granger, qui que ça puisse être. Et ça allait être plus simple que prévu, car le mec en question semblait être un gigolo de première.

D'abord, Blaise s'occupa de trouver une femme attirante. Par chance, une belle blonde était assise pas loin de lui. Elle s'appelait Ambre, et après trois quart d'heure et quelques verres, il obtint d'elle toute l'aide dont il avait besoin. Il lui promit de la remercier comme il se devait à un prochain rendez-vous.

Hermione s'excusa et se rendit aux toilettes. Ambre saisit l'opportunité pour se rendre à la table du couple et se glisser dans le siège de la Griffondor, à la plus grande surprise de Zack.

Blaise se délecta de la performance de sa nouvelle amie. Ambre se pencha vers Zack, lui offrant une vue plongeante sur son décolleté par la même occasion. Elle lui murmura quelque chose au creux de l'oreille avec un sourire concupiscent. Zack fit glisser sa main le long de la cuisse de la jeune femme, remontant sous sa jupe. Elle glissa un bout de papier dans sa poche de poitrine, et avec un petit smack, pris congé et sortit du restaurant.

Zack jeta un coup d'oeil discret au papier et sourit, satisfait. Ambre voulait le retrouver au nouveau club 'Oser' où les meilleurs DJ du moment venaient jouer. Elle lui avait promis une nuit qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Hermione et lui n'avait pas encore couché ensemble. Elle n'avait eu de sexe avec personne depuis la nuit de son viol. Elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise quand il essayait de faire avancer les choses. Il était fatigué d'attendre et était près à passer à l'action.

La phase un du plan de Drago était accomplie.

Hermione revînt s'asseoir à leur table. Zack lui prit les mains."Hey bébé, je viens de recevoir un appel de New York. Je dois retourner au bureau pour une conférence sur la fusion de l'entreprise. Je regrette vraiment de devoir écourter notre tête-à-tête."

"Quoi? Maintenant? Ca ne peux pas attendre?"

"J'ai bien peur que non. Ils ont avancé la réunion à aujourd'hui et on est en plein après-midi là-bas. D'ailleurs, je suis déjà en retard, je ne peux même pas te raccompagner. Je vais t'appeler un taxi."

"Tu quoi? Tu n'as même pas la décence de me raccompagner?" Hermione s'empourpra de colère.

"Je suis désolé bébé. Je me rattraperais la prochaine fois." Zack se leva et déposa un baiser sur son front. "Je t'appelle demain," dit-il en partant.

Hermione en resta bouche bée. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il l'avait planté comme ça. Elle vida son verre de vin et allait s'en servir un autre, quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

"Granger ? Hermione Granger ?" Elle se tourna, découvrant un beau jeune homme au cheveux bruns foncé, aux yeux marrons et au sourire le plus brillant qu'elle ait pu voir. Il lui semblait familier.

"Je n'était pas sûr que c'était toi ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, j'imagine ? Blaise Zabini, de Poudlard. J'étais à Serpentard." Il la regarda mieux, et compris pourquoi Drago s'intéressait à elle. Elle était magnifique. Son corps avait bien changé depuis l'école, et elle avait réussit à dompter ses cheveux de sorte qu'ils lui donnaient maintenant un air sauvage et sexy à la fois.

"Oh, oui, bien sûr. Contente de te revoir, Blaise."

Il s'assit à coté d'elle. "Désolé, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de voir que ton ami était parti dans l'urgence. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas un bon soir, je devais retrouver une copine pour boire quelques verres et elle m'a planté aussi," mentit-il.

Hermione se leva et ramassa son sac. "En fait, je m'apprêtais à partir. Il doit y avoir un taxi qui m'attend dehors."

"Vraiment ? Moi qui pensait qu'on aurait pu passer un peu de temps ensemble. Tiens, pourquoi ne pas aller prendre un verre à ce nouveau club qui vient d'ouvrir ? Je connait le gérant."

Hermione protesta, un peu sur la défensive. "Je ferais mieux de rentrer, vraiment..."

"Oh, allez, Hermione. Un verre ne te fera pas de mal. On pourra discuter de Poudlard et se rappeler le bon vieux temps. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rester seul." Blaise sortit son sourire à mille watts auquel aucune femme ne pouvait résister.

"Bon, j'imagine qu'un petit verre ne va pas me faire de mal."

"Génial! Allons-y, la nuit ne fait que commencer."

Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui faisait la queue devant le 'Ose', mais Blaise avait ses entrées.

Le club était sombre et bruyant. Les corps se frottaient les uns aux autres, pressés par la foule. Blaise conduisit Hermione à l'espace VIP et commanda une bouteille.

Le DJ mettait le feu. La piste de dance était pleine de monde bougeant leur corps au son de la musique.

Hermione vida son deuxième gin tonic. "Allons danser!" Elle avait bu quatre verres de vin au restaurant, plus les deux coktails qu'elle venait de finir, elle commençait à se sentir bien. Elle attrapa la main de Blaise et l'entraîna vers le centre de la piste.

Les yeux fermés, elle bougeait son corps sur les basses. De l'autre coté de la salle, Zack et sa nouvelle conquête, Ambre, dansaient obscènement proches. Blaise captura le regard de la belle blonde et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Celle-ci acquiesca et lui rendit son oeillade.

Toujours en dansant, Blaise s'arrangea pour conduire Hermione tout près de Zack et Ambre à son insue. Au bout d'un moment, Ambre trébucha sur Hermione, ses mains fermement accrochées à la nuque de Zack. "Oh, désolée."

Hermione se retrouva nez à nez avec le couple. Ses yeux se rétrécir. "Une conférence de travail, hein? Espèce de sale menteur, fils de pute!"

"Euh, bébé, laisses-moi t'expliquer. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois," essaya t-il de plaider. Mais elle le giffla de toute ses forces. Ambre s'écarta sans un mot.

"Je suis sûre que c'est exactement ce que je crois," cracha Hermione. Elle se tourna pour partir, "Je me casse!"

"Attends une seconde." Blaise lui prit le bras et jeta discrètement un sort sur l'entrejambe de Zack, d'un coup de baguette. Tout à coup, son ex-copain se tînt le pantalon en hurlant.

"Aaaah! Putain! Ma queue est en feu!" Zack courru frénétiquement vers les toilettes.

Hermione ria à gorge déployée. "Je pense qu'il ne s'en servira pas ce soir. Allons boire un autre verre."

Quand Drago et Caroline eurent fini leur glace, ils s'assirent dans le canapé pour regarder des films. Drago songeait qu'il était agréable de se trouver en sa compagnie. Il était content d'être célibataire, mais assis là avec Caroline, il se dit qu'il passait peut être à coté de quelque chose. Avoir une famille bien à lui? Tandis qu'elle se blottit contre lui, il se demanda ce que ça ferait d'avoir une fille comme Caroline. Pourrait-il aimer quelqu'un d'autre inconditionnellement?

Après avoir regardé deux fois le même Disney, Drago négocia avec la fillette pour qu'elle choisisse un autre film.

"Pourquoi pas 'Les Borrowers'? C'est un de mes préféré," dit Caroline.

"Ok, mets le dans le lecteur DVD." N'importe quoi plutôt que d'entendre à nouveau les mêmes chansons niaises.

Caroline mit du pop corn au micro onde. Elle voulait montrer à Drago quelle grande fille elle était, et le faire elle-même. Elle mit ensuite le grand bol sur ses genoux.

Le film commença, quand Caroline dit, "J'aime beaucoup Peagreen. Il est mignon."

"Il ressemble à un branleur pour moi. Le gosse est vraiment mauvais acteur." Drago saisit une poignée de pop corn et l'enfourna dans sa bouche.

"Eh ben t'as l'air d'un branleur toi aussi." Elle lui tira la langue. "C'est quoi d'abord un branleur?"

"Je te le dirais quand t'auras trente ans."

Donner un bain à une enfant était une autre nouvelle expérience pour Drago. Il utilisa sa baguette pour que la température de l'eau soit idéale. Il versa une bouteille entière de bain moussant et fit en sorte que les bulles changent constamment de couleur. Caroline adora. Drago sortit une paire de serviettes rouges du placard à linge.

"C'est pas à moi. Les miennes sont roses. Et où est mon pyjama? T'as oublié mon pyjama!"

Drago soupira et ressortit. Il entra dans la chambre de la fillette et se sentit tout de suite malade. c'était comme si quelqu'un avait vomit du rose partout; le lit, les rideaux, le tapis, les murs. Tout était rose! Il y avait même un gros dragon rose en peluche sur son lit. Un dragon rose? Une frise de princesse courait tout autours de la chambre. Il attrapa le pyjama posé sur le lit et dénicha une serviette rose.

Quand il revînt dans la salle de bain, Caroline avait disparu. Son coeur s'accéléra de panique. Il se rua sur la baignoire pleine de bulle pour en virer la mousse. Il découvrit le corps immobile de la fillette immergé dans l'eau savonneuse.

Drago s'immobilisa d'horreur. "Caroline!"

Juste quand il plongeait ses mains dans l'eau pour l'en sortir, la petite s'assit, éclaboussant toute la pièce. Elle partit d'un rire hystérique.

"Oh, putain!" cria Drago, en tombant à la renverse.

"T'as cru que je m'étais noyée. Je t'ai bien eu!"

"Quoi? Putain, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Tu veux que je meurs d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi?"

Elle continua de rire comme une hyène. "Et en plus t'as dit des gros mot. Ca va te coûter le double!"

"Alors, parles-moi de ce Zack que ta mère voit." Drago était assis sur le bord du lit de Caroline tandis que celle-ci choisissait quelques livres. Il jouait distraitement avec le dragon rose. "Tu l'aimes bien?"

Entendant le nom de Zack, Caroline devînt soudain très calme. Elle haussa ses petites épaules. "Maman l'aime beaucoup. Il est tout le temps là."

"Mais tu ne l'aime pas, c'est ça?" insista t-il.

Elle secoua doucement la tête. Son regard bleu-gris sembla si triste que Drago en eut le coeur serré. "Il me dit des trucs méchants des fois. Il m'appelle 'batarde'. Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais je crois que c'est méchant."

Drago sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il serra et desserra ses poings, puis se frotta les yeux pour garder son calme.

"Zack va pas être mon nouveau papa, hein?"

"Il faudra me passer sur le corps d'abord!"

Après avoir lu deux ou trois histoires, Caroline voulut lui montrer son album de photo. Il était fatigué et en avait un peu marre, mais il céda quand même.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une pochette contenant son acte de naissance. Drago remarqua deux choses. D'abord que son poids de naissance était incroyablement faible. Et que l'espace où aurait dû se trouver le nom de son père était vide. Une vague de tristesse le traversa. Il se sentait peiné de ce qui était arrivé à Granger, et de la manière dont Caroline était venu au monde.

En le feuilletant, il tomba sur une photo de la fillette dans un incubateur, quelques heures après sa naissance. Elle était minuscule, perdue au milieu de tubes et de machines médicales. Hermione regardait à travers la vitre, ses traits plein d'inquiétude et d'amour. Les clichés peignaient le portrait d'une vie heureuse, pour Hermione et sa fille. Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire devant une Caroline en costume de sorcière pour Halloween. Comme c'était ironique.

Cependant, il arrivait à saturation. Il comprenait maintenant les recommandations d'Hermione sur le fait de ne pas donner de sucre à la petite le soir. Avant qu'il ne la mette au lit, Caroline courait, sautait sur les coussins du canapé. Elle était même grimpé sur le dos de Drago et lui avait demandé de faire le cheval. Il parvînt finalement à la calmer. D'accord, il avait triché un peu et utilisé un sort pour le faire.

Il retourna au salon et s'effondra sur le divan. Comment Hermione parvenait-elle à faire ça tous les soirs?

Juste quand il commença à somnoler, Blaise déboula avec une Hermione complètement ivre sur son dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà =)<strong>


	5. Chapitre 5

**Tout l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling.**

**Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de gingercat0319. Lorelynn est celle qui a faites la traduction jusqu'au chapitre 16, j'y ai juste apportée de légères modifications, je reprendrai les commandes véritablement pour le chapitre 17. **

**Bonne lecture ! =) **

* * *

><p>"Bordel, Blaise ! Je t'ai dis de te débarrasser de son mec, pas de la saouler à mort !"<p>

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. Elle aime l'alcool." Blaise laissa tomber Hermione au sol sans plus de cérémonies.

"Bon, j'imagine que tu as réussi."

"Evidemment. Ce con a avalé l'appât, la ligne et le plomb avec. Et j'ai jeté un sort sur sa queue. Il est parti en hurlant comme une fillette. On a fini sur une belle note, si je puis dire."

"Excellent." Drago sourit et baissa les yeux sur la princesse Gryffondor semi-consciente. C'était marrant de voir comment la plus brillante sorcière de son temps pouvait être réduite à une simple ivrogne.

Hermione commença à rire comme elle essayait de se remettre debout. Elle s'accrocha à la jambe de Drago pour s'aider. Celui-ci l'attrapa sous les aisselles pour la relever. Elle était plus petite que lui, même avec ses talons, mais il pouvait tout de même sentir l'alcool dans son haleine et le tabac dans ses cheveux.

Hermione le regarda et lui sourit. Elle lui pinça la joue. "T'es troooooop mignon toi !" Elle enroula ses bras autours de son cou et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant farouchement.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent de surprise. C'était arrivé si vite qu'il ne sut pas comment réagir. Finalement, il enlaça la jeune sorcière pour approfondir le baiser. Autant en profiter. Quelque chose lui parut bizarrement familier.

Tout à coup, Hermione s'éloigna. "Mmm, délicieux." Puis elle s'évanouit dans les bras de Drago.

Blaise s'assit dans un fauteuil près du feu en rigolant. "Malefoy, tu sais vraiment t'y prendre avec les femmes."

"La ferme, Blaise. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant, moi ?"

"Et bien, tu peux lui faire prendre une bonne douche froide. Ou tu peux l'emmener dans la chambre et la baiser."

"Elle est inconsciente, Blaise," dit Drago, les yeux aux ciel.

"Ca ne t'arrêtait pas avant."

"Ah ah, très drôle. Je n'ai jamais baisé une femme qui n'était pas consciente du plaisir que je lui donnais." Il sourit et allongea doucement Hermione sur le canapé.

"Ouais, si tu le dis," lâcha Blaise paresseusement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Caroline entra dans le salon en se frottant les yeux. "Tu m'as réveillé."

"Désolé, mon Chou. C'était pas mon intention. Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas te coucher ?"

La fillette regarda derrière lui et pointa Blaise du doigt. "C'est qui lui ?"

"Caroline, voici mon ami, Blaise. Blaise, voilà Caroline."

Elle tendit sa main. "Enchantée de te connaître, Blaise."

Blaise prit la petite main dans la sienne et en déposa un baiser sur le dessus. "Tout le plaisir est pour moi, petite demoiselle." Il lui adressa un sourire aveuglant et un clin d'oeil taquin.

Caroline lui sourit en retour et baissa la tête, intimidée. Puis elle remarqua sa mère sur le canapé. Elle se pencha sur le visage d'Hermione et renifla. Comme une évidence, elle lacha, "Maman est ivre, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Mais non, pas du tout. Elle était juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout."

"Me racontes pas de conneries, Drago!" rétorqua t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

Drago croisa ses bras sur son torse et baissa les yeux sur elle. "Caroline" prévînt-il, "je pense que tu ferai mieux de retourner te coucher."

"Non, je veux pas." Elle releva le menton et tapa du pied.

Drago perdait patience. "Si tu ne retournes pas tout de suite dans ta chambre, ton derrière ne va pas tarder à te démanger."

"T'es pas le chef ici. T'oseras pas me donner une fessée."

Le regard que lui adressa Drago aurait pu geler les enfers. "Ah oui, tu crois ça?"

Pour désamorcer la situation, Blaise attrapa le bras de la fillette et l'entraîna vers le couloir. "Hey, pourquoi tu ne me montrerai pas ta chambre?"

Caroline regarda par-dessus son épaule et tira la langue à Drago. "Méchant."

Drago se calma et réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'Hermione. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans l'unique autre chambre du pavillon. Pas de doutes, c'était bien la sienne: tout était décoré de rouge et doré. Il la jeta sur le lit où elle rebondit mollement. Elle se retourna en marmonnant dans son sommeil.

La robe lui allait vraiment bien, mais Drago pensa qu'elle serait plus à l'aise en chemise de nuit. Il fut tenté de la lui enlever à l'ancienne ; n'avait-elle pas interdit la magie? Mais le gentleman qu'il était (ouais, bien sûr!) se dit que transfigurer ses vêtements serait une meilleure idée sur le long terme.

Dans la pièce voisine, Blaise fredonnait une berçeuse italienne pour endormir Caroline. Drago n'avait jamais entendu son ami chanter, il faudrait qu'il se rappelle de le chambrer là-dessus.

Drago était crevé, alors il s'étala près d'Hermione, totalement habillé. Il se tourna vers elle, et dégagea les mèches caramel tombées devant ses yeux clôts. Il l'étudia attentivement un instant, traçant le contours de son visage avec ses doigts. Ecoutant la voix douce de Blaise qui lui parvenait de la chambre de Caroline, Drago plongea doucement dans d'étranges rêves...

Il était dans une des petites pièces du dongeon. Lucius était tranquillement assis face à lui. "Je t'ai préparé un cadeau, Drago," dit-il, le fameux rictus des Malefoy flottant sus ses lèvres.

La pièce était sombre, mais éclairée d'inombrables bougies. Il y avait un lit à baldaquins dans un coin. Il distingua une forme recroquevillée sur le couvre lit qui essayait de ramper loin de lui.

Drago regarda Lucius confus. "C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

Il se réveilla sous le regard de deux yeux bleus-gris. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le lit de maman ?" Caroline était allongée entre les deux adultes. Hermione était toujours dans un profond sommeil.

"T'es à ma place. Je suis toujours ici quand je dors avec maman." Elle commença à le pousser avec ses deux pieds, pour le faire tomber du lit.

"Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris. J'ai besoin d'un café de toute façon." Drago se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il parut quelque peu désemparé devant la cafetière, tentant de comprendre comment marchait la machine moldue.

"T'as besoin d'aide? Je l'ai déjà fait plein de fois." Caroline regardait souvent sa mère préparer le café, aussi était-elle sûre de s'en sortir. Elle approcha une chaise du comptoir et grimpa dessus. Puis elle enfourna deux fois la dose requise de café et remplit la cafetière à moitié d'eau.

Un toc, toc insistant se fit entendre à la fenêtre. Drago laissa entrer le hibou mécontent dans la cuisine.

"Hey, c'est un hiboux. Tu peux pas laisser un hiboux rentrer dans la maison. Il va faire des crottes partout et maman va se facher."

Drago récupéra la lettre et récompensa l'oiseau de quelques bouts de pain. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne va pas rester. Il est juste venu m'apporter une lettre de Blaise." Il se versa une tasse de café comme l'oiseau repartait.

"C'est un hiboux qui livre ton courier? C'est trop cool! Je peux en avoir un aussi?"

Drago prit une gorgée de café qu'il recracha immédiatement en grimaçant. "Beurk, ça tuerait un turc! Combien t'as mis de cuillerées la dedans?"

Caroline se contenta d'hausser ses épaules, paumes ouvertes. Elle était plus intéréssée par la lettre de Drago. "Alors, il dit quoi dans la lettre?"

Le jeune homme la lut silencieusement.

_Drago,_

_Après t'avoir quitté, hier soir, j'ai rejoins ma complice, Ambre. On sort ensemble ce soir et sa copine est célibataire, donc j'ai dis que tu viendrais lui tenir compagnie. Souviens-toi que tu me dois un service pour t'avoir aidé. En plus la fille à l'air bien, pas comme les poufiasses que tu ramènes._

_On en discute plus tard._

_B._

Caroline se tenait à coté de Drago, penchée sur la lettre. "C'est quoi une poufiasse?"

Drago la regarda, les sourcils relevés par la surprise. "Tu sais lire?"

"Bien sûr. Pourquoi? Y a des mots que tu comprends pas?"

Drago se contenta de secouer la tête en souriant. "Je crois que je vais m'en sortir, merci."

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient leurs céréals assis à la table de la cuisine, Hermione émergea finalement de sa chambre. On aurait dit qu'un camion lui était passé dessus. Elle avait une belle gueule de bois et était d'assez méchante humeur. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas remarqué la potion que Drago avait laissé à son intention sur sa table de nuit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là toi? Tu n'as pas un manoir à t'occuper? Des gens à torturer?"

"En fait, on reconstruit le manoir. J'ai décidé de démolir certaine parties qui avaient de mauvaises connotations. J'habite un appart pas loin d'ici. Et si je suis encore là, c'est qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de Caroline pendant que t'étais dans les vapes. Mais qu'elle genre de mère est-tu donc?"

"C'est entièrement de ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas mis ton nez dans mon rendez-vous, il ne..."

"Hola, qu'est-ce que tu insinues? Je n'ai rien à voir avec ton rencard d'hier soir. Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisse penser un seul instant que je pourrait faire quelque chose d'aussi bas..."

"Je ne suis pas stupide. Cette farce était un classique serpentard, une Drago Malefoy Production. Tu es toujours le même petit salopard manipulateur que tu étais à l'école." Même si elle prétendait être en colère, elle était secrètement soulagée que Drago l'ait débarrassé de ce connard égoïste. Il n'avait pas à savoir qu'elle comptait larguer Zack, de toute façon.

"Peut être, mais je suis un salopard manipulateur plus gentil et plus attentionné, alors." Il lui offrit un franc sourire.

Hermione leva les yeux. "J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il y avait un carton de glace vide dans la poubelle." Elle croisa les bras et baissa les yeux sur Caroline, inhabituellement silencieuse depuis son arrivée. "Quelle est la règle à propos des sucreries le soir, jeune fille?"

"Mais Drago a dit que..."

"Je me fiche de ce que Drago a dit. Tu connais la règle. Et qu'est-ce qui arrive quand on enfreint les règles ?"

Caroline baissa les yeux et murmura, "On est puni."

"Exactement. Vas t'asseoir sur ta chaise pendant quinze minutes." La petite marcha lentement, toute honteuse, jusqu'à une chaise disposée dans un coin de la cuisine.

"Oh, allez, Granger. Laisses passer pour cette fois, ce n'était pas sa faute. Tu n'as qu'à me blâmer, moi."

"Oh, mais je sais que c'est de ta faute. Et te connaissant, tu as certainement utilisé la magie aussi." Elle le coupa avant qu'il ne réplique, "Tu es supposé être l'adulte et montrer le bon exemple. D'ailleurs, tu vas faire sa punition avec elle." Hermione amena une autre chaise à côté de celle de Caroline.

"Tu plaisantes ?" Il regarda Caroline et la vit sourire de toutes ses dents.

Hermione lui adressa un regard si noir, qu'il aurait effrayé Voldemort lui même. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter? Assieds-toi. Tout de suite."

* * *

><p><strong>Et voici le cinquième. J'ai attaquée la traduction du chapitre 17, je le posterai aprés avoir mis les autres.<strong>


	6. Chapitre 6

**Tout l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling.**

**Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de gingercat0319. Lorelynn est celle qui a faites la traduction jusqu'au chapitre 16, j'y ai juste apportée de légères modifications, je reprendrai les commandes véritablement pour le chapitre 17. **

**Bonne lecture ! =) **

* * *

><p>"Aïe, tu me fais mal !" couina Caroline.<p>

"Arrêtes de bouger, s'il te plaît. Pourquoi t'as pas des cheveux raides?" Drago se battait avec la tignasse de la fillette depuis presque vingt minutes déjà. Il avait proposé d'emmener Caroline a son cours de ballet pendant qu'Hermione déjeunait avec Harry. En fait, c'était plutôt une classe de pré-ballet pour enfants de trois à cinq ans. La jeune sorcière désirait que sa fille rencontre d'autres enfants de son âge.

Drago essayait de rassembler les fins cheveux blonds en queue de cheval, mais il n'arrivait pas à se dépétrer de ces boucles serrées. Il réussit finalement à en faire une un peu de travers. Caroline prit un petit miroir pour regarder le résultat dans le reflet de celui de la salle de bain.

"Ca ne ressemble pas à ça quand c'est maman qui le fait," bouda t-elle.

"Oui et ben on fera avec parce qu'on est déjà en retard."

"Mais il fallait faire un chignon. Toutes les filles ont un chignon."

"Ecoutes, t'as déjà de la chance que j'ai réussi à en faire une queue de cheval. On a plus le temps d'essayer de faire mieux maintenant."

Caroline croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Nan, je peux pas y aller sans chignon. Tu peux pas remuer ta baguette et faire de la magie?"

Drago roula des yeux et maugréa. Il sortit sa baguette et la fit tourbilloner autours de la petite tête blonde. "Voilà, t'es contente maintenant?"

Elle regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. "Bon, c'est pas terrible, mais ça fera l'affaire."

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent au studio de danse où les filles s'égayaient en petits groupes en attendant le débuts du cours. C'était la deuxième leçon de Caroline et elle rejoignit rapidement les autres élèves. Drago s'assit sur le coté avec les autres mamans. Elles le regardèrent avec un certain intérêt, vérifiant au passage s'il avait déjà la bague au doigt.<p>

"Regardez la celle-là," dit une fillette brune, une des plus grandes danseuses du groupe, parlant peu discrètement à ses amies. "Je savais pas qu'ils acceptaient les bébés dans ce cours!" Les autres filles ricannèrent.

"Je suis pas un bébé," dit Caroline, les mains sur ses hanches.

"Ben, tu ressemble à un bébé, parles comme un bébé et sens comme un bébé. Je parie que tu portes encore des couches. Ca se trouve, c'est ça que ça sent." Ses amies rigolèrent. Visiblement, c'était elle le leader du groupe. Drago se revit enfant tandis qu'il observait le comportement de la brunette. Avait-il tourmenté les autres comme ça quand il était petit ? Non, il avait fait bien pire, en l'occurence.

Le jeune homme attendit la suite, curieux de voir comment Caroline allait réagir. La prof discutait avec la mère d'une élève et n'avait pas remarqué l'échange.

Le rouge commença à monter aux joues de Caroline. Elle recula de quelques pas, baissa la tête et fonça dans le ventre de l'autre fille. Celle-ci atterrit violemment sur les fesses.

"Madame Harris, Madame Harris ! La nouvelle m'a tapé!" Le professeur se tourna vers le petit attroupement et s'exclama de surprise. Elle se précipita pour aider l'enfant à terre.

"Sarah ! Vous allez bien ? Mademoiselle Granger ! Ce n'est pas un comportement acceptable et je ne tolérerai pas de violence dans ce cours. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous contrôler, je vous demanderai de partir. Maintenant, allez vous asseoir avec votre père jusqu'à ce que vous soyez calmée." Vu que Caroline et lui se ressemblait beaucoup, les gens devaient les prendre pour père et fille. Comme la situation était compliquée à expliquer, Drago ne démentit pas.

"Mais c'est elle qui a commencé..."

"Pas d'excuses, Mademoiselle Granger. Allez vous asseoir."

"Oui Madame." Caroline baissa la tête et alla lentement prendre place à coté de Drago. Elle maugréa, "Et c'est pas mon père, espèce de grosse vache." Par chance, la prof ne l'entendit pas.

Drago tentait de ne pas sourire. Il était content de voir que la petite blonde n'avait pas peur de se défendre toute seule. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura, "On parlera de ça plus tard." Il avait essayé de paraître sévère, mais avait échouer lamentablement.

Caroline leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. N'était-il pas supposé la réprimander? Elle soupira de soulagement. Mais plus elle restait assise là à les regarder, plus elle s'énervait. Elle allait le lui faire payer à cette grande saucisse!

Sur les instructions de Madame Harris, les élèves commençèrent à s'échauffer. Au bout de quelques instants, son portable sonna, interrompant la classe. "Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles, continez, je reviens dans un instant," dit-elle, leur adressant un vague signe de la main en quittant la pièce.

Drago trouva très déplacé de la part du professeur de s'absenter ainsi au milieu de son cours. Il soupira, profondement ennuyé. Les fillettes chahutaient en attendant. La dénommée Sarah se faisait mousser en effectuant des pirouettes devant ses copines. Elle n'était pas vraiment au point, mais elle affichait une mine énorgueillie. Elle s'approcha de Caroline et lui lança, "Ca, les bébés ne peuvent pas le faire !"

Les yeux bleus-gris de Caroline se rétrécirent. La gamine s'en fut en tournant sur elle-même. Ne la quittant pas des yeux, Caroline commença à tourner son index en cercle. Sarah continua de tourner, de plus en plus vite, comme une toupie.

"Je peux pas m'arrêter !" cria t-elle tout à coup. "Madame Harris ! Quelqu'un ! A l'aide !"

Drago baissa les yeux sur Caroline et remarqua son visage rougie par la concentration. Il remarqua également le mouvement de son doigt. Il leva les yeux sur la brune continuant de tourner au milieu des gens venus l'aider. Il regarda à nouveau Caroline et ne put croire la relation qui se faisait dans son esprit.

Drago attrapa rapidement la main de la petite pour arrêter son geste. Sarah s'arrêta subitement de tourner et s'écrasa contre le piano. "Aaaaah, mon bras. J'ai mal au bras!" brailla t-elle.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil à Caroline et la vit sourire méchamment. Il l'a prit rapidement dans ses bras et profita de l'agitation pour s'éclipser discrètement avec elle.

"C'était quoi ça, bon sang !" Il traîna la petite dans une salle vide et l'assit sur une chaise. Caroline commença à pleurer.

"T'avais déjà fait ça avant aujourd'hui ?"

Caroline secoua lentement la tête.

"Ta mère est au courant ?"

"Non." Elle était maintenant complètement terrorisée et ses joues ruisselaient de larmes. "S'il te plaît, lui dit pas, elle va se fâcher. Je suis désolée, je voulais pas lui faire mal." Elle renifla et s'essuya le visage avec la cravate de Drago.

Celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il avait entendu parler de jeunes enfants utilisant la magie inconsciemment, mais jamais avec autant de maîtrise et de puissance que ce que Caroline venait de faire. Et elle n'avait même pas de baguette! Ca lui fichait une frousse de tous les diables.

"T'es fâché contre moi ?" demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

"Non, je ne suis pas fâché. Je sais que tu es une gentille fille. Mais ce que tu as fait, ce n'était pas bien. Il ne faut pas utiliser la magie pour blesser les gens." Il devait bien être l'homme le plus hypocrite du monde à cet instant, mais la petite arrêta progressivement de pleurer.

"Quand j'étais petit, j'ai fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses et j'ai blessé pas mal de personnes. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis et j'était souvent seul. Beaucoup de gens me haïssent encore pour ce que j'ai fait.

Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive à toi aussi. Tu es une meilleure personne que je ne l'étais, Caroline. Je veux que tu sois heureuse et que tu ais pleins d'amis. Il faut juste qu'on apprenne à contrôler ton tempérament, et ta magie." Il lui sourit. "Ca va mieux ?"

Caroline lui rendit son sourire, puis elle passa ses bras autours du cou du jeune homme. "Je t'aime Drago."

"Je t'aime aussi, mon Chou. Maintenant, allons-nous en."

* * *

><p>Hermione salua Harry en le serrant dans ses bras. Le café était bruyant, mais ils réussirent à avoir une table dans un coin relativement tranquille. Ils passèrent commande et s'installèrent dans un silence confortable. C'était comme si elle n'était jamais partie.<p>

Hermione lui parla de son entretien pour une place dans une compagnie pharmaceutique. Harry, maintenant Aurore émérite, pensait qu'elle pourrait facilement trouver un emploi au Ministère de la Magie, mais elle ne voulut pas en entendre parler. Il ne comprenait pas cet entêtement à vouloir vivre dans le monde moldu.

"Mais 'Mione, le Ministère sauterait sur l'occasion de te compter dans leur rang. Ils ont besoin de gens doués comme toi. Je pourrais te citer des dizaines de postes pour lesquels tu serais parfaite."

"Je sais que tu veux bien faire, Harry, mais je suis parfaitement heureuse de vivre sans magie."

"Mais et pour Caroline ? Ce n'est pas juste de la laisser dans l'ignorance du monde sorcier."

"On croirait entendre Malefoy. Il dit qu'elle m'en voudra de lui avoir caché le monde magique quand elle sera plus grande. Mais ça se trouve, c'est déjà trop tard. Il a déjà utliser la magie devant elle."

C'était plus simple de nier l'existence de la magie quand ils vivaient en Australie; ils ne cotoyaient personne du monde magique là-bas. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus, ça s'avérait nettement plus difficile avec tous les sorciers qui la connaissait. C'était une bataille perdue d'avance.

"Je ne peux pas croire que je dise ça, mais en fait, je suis d'accord avec Malefoy." Harry commanda un autre thé quand la serveuse passa près d'eux. "D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire, celui-là ?"

"Il passe souvent ces derniers temps, il dit vouloir connaître mieux Caroline. Mais je le soupçonne de vouloir juste me pourrir la vie."

Harry n'était pas rassuré d'entendre que Malefoy leur tournait autours. "Il n'a rien fait qui aurait pu vous blesser, toi ou Caroline, hein ? Juste un mot de ta part, et je lui.."

"Non! Non pas du tout." Elle remua la chantilly sur sa tarte avec le bout de sa fourchette. Harry savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, Hermione ne jouait jamais avec la nourriture. "En fait, il a été plutôt serviable ces dernières semaines. Il l'emmene au parc et la garde quand je dois aller faire des courses. Des trucs comme ça. Ils sont devenus comme cul et chemise, et ça m'inquiète un peu. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'attache trop à lui."

"Visiblement, Malefoy a dû se racheter une personnalité, parce que ça ne ressemble pas du tout au serpentard que je connais."

"C'est dur à expliquer. Il est toujours aussi manipulateur, sournois et énervant; et des fois j'ai vraiment envie de lui tordre le cou. Mais il n'est pas malintentionné ou haineux comme avant. Il ne m'a pas appelé "sang de bourbe", une seule fois. Il est même gentil avec moi. Ca se trouve, c'est juste pour que je le laisse passer du temps avec Caroline. Qui sait ?"

"Ou alors, c'est pour te mettre dans son lit. T'y as pensé à ça ?"

Hermione roula des yeux, son visage prenant une teinte cramoisie qu'Harry n'avait pas vu depuis des siècles. "Attends, tu commence à l'apprécier, c'est ça ?"

"Mais pas du tout. Je le tolère pour le bien de Caroline. Ni plus, ni moins." Elle se sentit mal à l'aise tout à coup et tenta de changer de sujet. "Assez parler de moi. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?"

Harry lui expliqua qu'en ce moment il était chargé d'explorer la mémoire des Mangemorts capturés. Il utilisait la pensine pour visionner chacun des souvenirs en leur possession, et c'était un travail fastidieux. Le Ministère cherchait à découvrir les secrets que les mages noirs pouvaient cacher; peut être des objets maléfiques inconnus, de nouveux sorts ou malédictions, ou d'autres potions mortelles. Il faisait un rapport dès qu'il trouvait quelque chose de suspect dans les mémoires qu'il visionnait. Les habitudes sexuelles des Mangemorts étaient ce qui était le plus fascinant.

"J'ai commencé à visionner les souvenirs de Lucius Malefoy. Il doit y avoir une vingtaine de fioles, à peu près." Il remarqua que son amie s'était tendu en entendant le nom de Lucius. "Oh, désolé 'Mione, je peux être vraiment con des fois."

"Non, Harry. C'est moi. Il faudra bien que je dépasse ça un jour de toute façon." Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. "Hey, il faut que j'y aille. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard!"

Il se serrèrent et se dirent au revoir, se promettant de se revoir rapidement. Elle espéra que la prochaine fois, Ginny et Ron pourraient se joindre à eux.

* * *

><p>Caroline dansait sur du Lady GaGa dans le salon. Elle portait des lunettes de plongée trois fois trop grandes pour elle et remuait ses petites fesses au son de la musique. "Allez, Drago, viens danser !"<p>

"Plutôt mourir !" Il avait un affreux mal de crâne à force d'écouter chanson après chanson. Caroline avait une énergie incroyable, et ça le fatiguait rien que de la regarder.

Il alla dans la cuisine se servir quelque chose à boire. Ah, Granger avait un pack de six au frigo avec son nom dessus. En parlant de Granger, où diable était-elle ? Elle aurait dû revenir depuis au moins deux bonnes heures.

Blaise l'emmenait à un autre de ces rencarts à quatre et il devait passer chez lui se préparer. Le dernier n'avait pas été une réelle réussite, aussi n'était-il pas très motivé. Mais il voulait nettoyer un peu l'appart, juste au cas ou.

Drago allait ouvrir sa bière, juste quand on sonna. Caroline éteignit la musique et courut à la porte pour répondre. Derrière, se tenaient deux policiers en uniforme.

La petite paniqua. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. "Vous êtes venus m'arrêter ? Je suis désolée, je voulais pas lui faire du mal avec la magie, je..."

Drago lui couvrit rapidement la bouche de sa main. "Les gosses... on sait jamais quelle conneries ils vont aller inventer! Je peux vous aider, officier ?" Il poussa la gamine dans la maison comme il refermait la porte derrière lui, restant sur le perron.

"C'est bien la résidence de mademoiselle Hermione Granger ?"

"Oui, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Il les regarda confus.

"Il y a eu un accident Monsieur".

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 ; Ok. Aux suivants ! =)<strong>


	7. Chapitre 7

**Tout l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling.**

**Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de gingercat0319. Lorelynn est celle qui a faites la traduction jusqu'au chapitre 16, j'y ai juste apportée de légères modifications, je reprendrai les commandes véritablement pour le chapitre 17. **

**Bonne lecture ! =) **

* * *

><p>Les lumières du couloir étaient aveuglantes. Infirmières, docteurs, assistants médicaux se pressaient tous, défilant en une valse de blouses blanches et bleues. Drago se rendit à l'accueil et attira l'attention d'une belle jeune femme.<p>

"Je peux vous aider ?"

"Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve Hermione Granger ? Elle a été admise il y a moins de deux heures. Vous êtes son mari ? On ne laisse entrer que la famille proche dans le service des soins intensifs."

"Oui, je suis son époux," mentit-il.

"Je vais vous conduire à sa chambre, alors. Et avant de patir, j'ai des papiers à vous faire remplir." L'infirmière se leva et le conduisit à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la dernière chambre du service. Il pénétra lentement dans la pièce, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

Tout autours du lit se trouvaient des machines, des tubes et des trucs qui auraient plus eu leur place dans un film de science fiction. Toujours dans l'entrée, il entendit le souffle d'un respirateur et le bip-bip d'un moniteur cardiaque. Il pouvait sentir son propre coeur se superposer au son de la machine. Le corps qui reposait dans le lit ne ressemblait pas à Hermione. L'infirmière devait s'être trompée de chambre.

Mais en se rapprochant, Drago réalisa que c'était bien elle. Le choc l'immobilisa.

Un docteur entra à sa suite et se présenta comme étant le Dr Stevens. Il lui expliqua l'état et les blessures d'Hermione en le conduisant à son chevet. Drago ne comprenait pas tout ce que le médecin disait, mais il saisit l'essentiel. En plus d'un bras cassé, de côtes fêlées, diverses lacérations et contusions sur le visage, la blessure la plus inquiétante était celle de sa tête. Hermione souffrait d'un traumatisme cranien et était plongée dans le coma.

"Combien de temps restera t-elle comme ça ? Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour la réveiller ?" Drago la regardait nerveusement.

Le docteur se contenta de secouer la tête en lui adressant un regard compatissant. "Malheureusement, on ne peut pas dire combien de temps son coma va durer. Elle peut se réveiller dans un ou deux jours, ou dans une semaine ou dans un mois. Ou dans un an. Seul le temps nous le dira. En attendant, nous allons procéder à des tests pour déterminer l'état de son cerveau."

Quand le médecin fut parti, Drago sorti sa baguette et essaya une multitude de sorts pour la réveiller, mais sans succès. Vaincu, il s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il saisit délicatement une de ses mains sans vie dans les siennes et déposa un baiser dessus. "Oh Granger, dans quel pétrin t'es tu encore mise," murmura t-il sans attendre de réponse.

De ce qu'il avait compris, Hermione rentrait de son déjeuner avec Harry. Il s'était mit à pleuvoir, rendant la chaussée glissante. Le camion qui la précédait avait fait un brusque tête-à-queue. Même en écrasant la pédale de frein, elle n'avait pu éviter la collision avec la remorque restée en travers de la route.

Hermione était apparemment pressée de rentrer et elle avait oublier de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité. Quand elle heurta le camion, sa tête traversa le pare-brise, l'airbag ne s'étant pas déployé. Sous l'impact, elle se retrouva jetée sur le bord de la route. Une seconde plus tard, un autre camion s'encastra dans sa voiture. Si elle était restée dedans, elle n'aurait sans doute pas survécue. De même, si un enfant s'était trouvé dans le siège auto, il n'aurait pas survécu non plus.

* * *

><p>"Merci d'avoir gardé Caroline comme ça au pied levé, Madame Grobin." Drago était revenu très fatigué de sa visite à l'hôpital. Répondre aux questions (ou inventer des réponses quand il ne les connaissait pas), avait fini de pomper toute son énergie.<p>

"Quand tu veux, mon grand." La dame avait appris à apprécier son nouveau voisin intérimaire. Cependant, elle paraissait exténuée après ces quelques heures passées à garder Caroline. "Je prierai pour Hermione."

* * *

><p>Quand la voisine fut partie, Drago prit Caroline avec lui et l'assit sur le canapé. Il lui expliqua la situation du mieux qu'il put. Il essaya de ne pas trop rentrer dans les détails pour ne pas l'effrayer.<p>

"Tu ne peux pas utiliser ta baguette et la réveiller, comme dans le parc?" Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues.

"Non, mon Chou, j'ai essayé différents sorts, mais aucun n'a marché. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on trouvera quelque chose pour la sortir de là. En attendant, tu vas venir avec moi quelque temps."

"Bien. Je préfère rester avec toi qu'avec grand-mère et grand-père. Ils me laissent même pas regarder la télé. Et grand-père est malade et ses médicaments sentent bizarre."

Ah merde. Drago avait oublié les parents d'Hermione. "Caroline, tu connais leur numéro de téléphone?"

"Bien sûr, grand-mère me l'a fait apprendre pour les urgences."

"Génial, donnes-le moi."

"Je peux pas."

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Je sais le faire que sur le téléphone." Drago maugréa et lui passa son portable.

Caroline essayait de ne rien oublier. Il y avait ses habits, quelques jouets, des livres, des crayons, des jeux...

"Bon Dieu, combien de truc tu vas emmener encore? T'emménages pas pour toujours !" La petite continuait d'ajouter des choses à la pile d'affaires à emmener.

"Oh, encore une chose..." Elle se précipita dans la chambre d'Hermione et sorti une boîte du tiroir de la commode.

"Ok, t'es prête maintenant ?" Il essayait de tout rétrécir pour que ça tienne dans sa poche. Il allait les faire transplanner dans son appart.

"Oh, encore une chose. Je peux pas laisser Daisy." Drago roula des yeux tandis que Caroline attrapait son dragon rose en peluche.

"Ok, allons-y."

"Oh, encore une chose..."

"Y A PLUS DE PLACE ! On y va maintenant." La petite venait à bout de sa patience, déjà qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup.

"Holà, tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ce matin?"

Il grogna et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui attrapa le cou fermement. "Bon, ça va te faire bizarre mais ça ne va durer que quelques secondes. On va disparaître et apparaître chez moi. Tiens toi bien, d'accord?"

La fillette approuva silencieusement. Mais dès que le 'pop' retentit, elle hurla.

Caroline hurlait toujours dans l'oreille de Drago quand ils apparurent dans son salon.

"Ok, tu peux arrêter de crier maintenant, on est arrivés. J'espère seulement que je pourrait à nouveau entendre un jour avec mon oreille droite, merci beaucoup."

"Wow, c'était trop bizarre. On peut le refaire ?" Elle entendit Blaise rire; il était assis sur le sofa, sirotant un verre de whiskey Pur Feu.

"C'était très drôle," ricanna Blaise. "Ouais, faites le encore, pour voir."

"Blaise !" Caroline courut vers lui et sauta sur ses genoux, manquant de peu son entrejambe.

"Holà, doucement, ma chérie, tu voudrais pas écraser mes bijoux de famille."

La petite tira sur sa ceinture afin de regarder dans son pantalon. "T'as des bijoux là-dedans ? Je peux les voir ?"

"NON !" crièrent Drago et Blaise en coeur.

"Il n'y a pas grand chose à voir de toute façon. Tu ne rates rien, mon Chou."

Blaise sourit, leva son majeur vers son ami et dit, "Je t'emmerde, Malefoy." puis il se pencha vers Caroline. "Excuses mon Anglais."

"C'est pas de l'Anglais," dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Blaise sourit, embarrassé. "Je voulais m'excuser en quelque sorte."

Caroline essayait de lever son majeur sans bouger les autres doigts. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"C'est un geste insultant que les jeunes filles ne devraient pas faire."

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Arrêtes, Blaise, ne l'encourage pas. Elle va le faire à tout va et à n'importe qui après. Caroline, si jamais je te vois faire ça, je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisse plus jamais utiliser ce doigt."

Caroline rigola. "N'importe quoi, tu dis que des bêtises." Pour tester sa théorie, elle sauta des genoux de Blaise et s'approcha de Drago en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur. "Je t'emmerde Drago... Excuses mon Anglais."

Blaise et Drago se regardèrent, incrédules. Caroline les regarda tour à tour et sut qu'elle était en mauvaise posture. "Est-ce qu'elle a bien dit ce que j'ai cru entendre ? Regardes ce que t'as fait Blaise." Le grand blond baissa les yeux sur la petite, agita sa baguette et jeta un sort d'invisibilité sur son majeur. "Je t'avais prévenu."

Caroline cria. "Mon doigt ! Mon doigt a disparu ! Rends le moi !"

"Je te le rends si tu promets de ne plus faire ce geste avec et de dire ce gros mot."

Elle baissa la tête et grommela, "D'accord, je promet."

Draco mit une main en coupe derrière son oreille. "Je n'ai rien entendu."

"D'ACCORD, JE PROMET ! Maintenant, fais-le réapparaître."

Drago inversa le sort. "Il faut te mettre au lit, maintenant." Il jeta un coup d'oeil alentours et rugit. "Trixie, ramènes-toi !"

Trixie, l'elf de maison tout à coup. "Oui, maître ?"

Caroline fut effayée par le subite 'pop' et la vue de l'elfe. Evidemment, elle n'en avait jamais vu, aussi se remit-elle à crier.

Trixie ne se souvenait pas, non plus, avoir jamais vu d'enfant et quand la fillette se mit à hurler, la créature se recroquevilla au sol en tremblant.

"Caroline, tais-toi !" pesta Drago. La petite se tut instantanément. "C'est Trixie. Elle va te montrer ta chambre et t'aider à t'installer."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Elle existe pour de vrai ?"

"Evidemment qu'elle existe. C'est un elfe de maison."

"Trixie est ravie de servir la petite Miss." L'elfe se pencha respectueusement.

Caroline sourit et fit une petite révérence en retour. "Enchantée de te connaître, Trixie. J'espère qu'on sera amies."

Trixie regarda Drago, confuse. Celui-ci tenta d'expliquer. "Caroline, en fait, les elfes de maisons ne sont pas fait pour être des amis."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Je ne sais pas, c'est juste comme ça, c'est la règle."

La fillette croisa les bras et souffla. "Et ben c'est débile comme règle. Pas vrai, Blaise ?" Elle se tourna vers lui.

Blaise était en train de s'allumer une cigarette. Il éteignit son briquet d'argent et secoua la tête. "Désolé ma chérie, je rentre pas dans ce débat."

"Beurk, tu fumes ?" Elle piétina vers lui et attrapa la cigarette qu'il avait coincée entre ses lèvres. "Laisses moi essayer." Elle porta la cigarette à sa bouche. Blaise la récupéra in extremis et l'éteignit.

"Tu ne veux pas commencer cette mauvaise habitude, crois moi. Si tu fumes, des poils vont te pousser sur le torse."

Caroline escalada ses genoux à nouveau et regarda par le col de sa chemise. Blaise avait pas mal de poils lui même.

"Wow, tu dois fumer beaucoup!"

La journée avait été fatiguante. Drago voulait retourner à l'hopital, vérifier l'état d'Hermione, mais les infirmières l'avaient assuré de l'appeler s'il y avait du nouveau.

La sonnette retentit. Blaise et Drago se regardèrent. "Me dis pas que t'as pas annulé les plans de ce soir ? Ca doit être Pansy et sa copine."

"Désolé mon pote," répondit le jeune homme noir, "Avec tout ce qui c'est passé, j'ai complètement oublié."

Caroline courut ouvrir la porte avant que Drago ne réagisse.

Pansy entra, habillée sur son trente-et-un. Elle portait une étroite robe verte et des talons aiguilles noirs. Elle était seule. Sa copine avait convenu de les rejoindre plus tard au bar. Elle adressa un regard charmeur à Drago et un petit geste de la main vers l'autre jeune homme. "Salut Blaise," dit-elle, mielleuse. Blaise hocha la tête. Il ne la tolèrait que quand il avait envie de baiser.

Elle remarqua enfin l'enfant, ainsi que sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux bleu-gris. "Oh, c'est curieux. Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu un enfant de l'amour, Drago," dit-elle d'une voix trainante.

"C'est quoi un enfant de l'amour?" demanda Caroline innocemment.

"Laisses tomber, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Pansy, je te présente Caroline, la fille de Granger. Elle a eu un accident et je garde la petite quelque temps."

Pansy digérait l'information. "Aah, intéressant. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu baiserai la sang-de-bourbe."

"Pansy, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles et, honnêtement, je suis trop fatigué pour te l'expliquer." Il sentit la colère l'envahir, et si elle ne partait pas rapidement, il allait probablement devenir violent. Après Poudlard, il ne pouvait plus la supporter, et n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu coucher avec elle à l'école.

"C'est quoi un sang-de-bourbe ?" Caroline ne lachait pas Pansy des yeux. Elle avait décrété qu'elle ne l'aimait pas du tout; elle avait l'air d'une méchante dame.

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pansy allait justement partir." Il commença à pousser la jeune femme vers la porte.

"Hey, Drago, c'est comme ça que tu traites tes invités ?" se plaignit Pansy.

Caroline s'approcha de Drago et se cacha derrière sa jambe de pantalon. "Drago, c'est une de tes poufiasses ?"

Pour la première fois de la journée, Drago ria à gorge déployée. "Oui, mon Chou, c'est à ça que ressemble une poufiasse." Il ria de plus belle en poussant Pansy dehors et en claquant la porte sur son air outré.

* * *

><p><strong>Je posterai le chapitre 8 sous peu, pour les autres je les mettraient demain (du 9 au 16) =)<strong>

**Voilà !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Tout l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling.**

**Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de gingercat0319. Lorelynn est celle qui a faites la traduction jusqu'au chapitre 16, j'y ai juste apportée de légères modifications, je reprendrai les commandes véritablement pour le chapitre 17. **

**Bonne lecture ! =) **

* * *

><p>L'infirmière vérifiait les signes vitaux d'Hermione, quand Carole Granger entra dans la pièce. En voyant sa fille, sa gorge se serra et son coeur s'alourdit. Personne ne devrai voir son enfant dans de telles conditions.<p>

L'infirmière lui sourit. "Hermione s'en sort bien, son état est stable. Votre beau-fils a vraiment été merveilleux. Il a pratiquement fallu le mettre dehors la nuit dernière. Il voulait rester, mais on l'a convaincu de rentrer et prendre un peu de repos."

"Attendez ! Mon beau-fils ?"

"Oui, Drago est arrivé tôt ce matin et a apporté des fleurs. Je crois qu'il est allé se chercher un café, il ne devrai pas tarder." La jeune femme finit de mettre à jour la feuille de santé d'Hermione et quitta la pièce.

Carole essayait de se souvenir où elle avait entendu ce nom là auparavant. Hermione lui parlait tout le temps de Harry, Ron et Ginny. Mais avait-elle jamais mentionné un certain Drago ? Pourquoi ce nom lui était-il si familier ?

A peine deux minutes plus tard, celui-ci arriva avec un gobelet de café fumant. Il fut un peu surpris de voir la mère de Granger. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vu, mais la ressemblance ne laissait aucun doute possible. Elles avaient toutes deux des cheveux bruns très bouclés aux reflets auburn, et avaient les mêmes traits de visage. La quarantaine bien entamée, elle restait tout de même une femme attirante.

"Bonjour, vous devez être Madame Granger." Il lui tendit sa main. "Je suis Dra..."

"C'est docteur Granger, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Carole puisque vous êtes de la famille, maintenant," dit-elle sarcastiquement. La colère gagnait lentement son visage. "Qui diable êtes-vous pour prétendre être le mari de ma fille ? Je devrai appeler la sécurité pour vous mettre dehors à coup de pieds dans le cul!"

"Calmez vous, Dr... euh, Carole. Comme je disais, je suis Drago Malefoy. Ils ne laissaient que la famille proche la voir, alors j'ai dû.."

"Malefoy... Malefoy. Je me souviens maintenant. Vous êtes le fils de pute qui a violé ma fille." Sa main claqua de toute ses forces sur la joue du jeune homme. Le gobelet de café bouillant s'éclata au sol.

Il porta sa main à son visage où une marque rouge fleurissait déjà. "Merd e! Non, non, non ce n'était pas moi, c'était mon père. J'étais à l'école avec Gr... Hermione."

"Oh, alors vous devez être le garçon qui la tourmentait toutes ces années dans cette satanée école de sorcier. On aurait jamais dû la laisser y aller. Elle aurait été tellement mieux dans une école digne de ce nom, au lieu d'apprendre des conneries abracadabrantesques."

Drago allait répliquer quand Harry et Ginny transplanèrent dans la pièce. Carole fit un bond qui la propulsa pratiquement à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer par la porte comme tout le monde?"

"Désolé," s'excusa Harry. "On pensait qu'ils ne nous laisseraient pas entrer puisqu'on est pas de la famille. Comment va t-elle ? Oh, au fait, merci de nous avoir prévenu Malefoy." Cette dernière phrase eut du mal à sortitr de la bouche du Gryffondor, mais il se dit que le serpentard aurait tout aussi bien put ne rien dire au sujet d'Hermione.

"Peut importe, Potter." Drago fut surpris de ne pas voir la Belette avec eux. N'étaient-ils pas comme les doigts de la main ? "Elle s'en tire sans le soutien des machines, maintenant, mais ils ne savent toujours pas quand elle va se réveiller. Ils en sont encore à faire des tests. Dès qu'elle supportera le voyage, on la fera transplaner à Sainte Mangouste."

"Ma fille n'ira nulle part !"

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, elle y recevra de bien meilleurs soin qu'ici," dit Drago avec un reniflement de dédain. "Les médicomages maîtrisent bien plus de connaissances et il y a quantité de potions qu'ils pourront essayer pour la sortir du coma plus rapidement." Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir raisonner la mère de Granger.

"Vous. Avec vos potions, vos sorts et votre magie ! C'est un ramassis de conneries ! Hermione reste ici, et vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire."

Harry se mêla à la conversation, essayant de la convaincre à son tour. "Bien que ça m'arrache la bouche de dire ça, Malefoy a raison sur ce coup là. Elle sera mieux traiter là-bas. Et Caroline pourra même lui rendre visite."

"En parlant de ma petite-fille, où est-elle d'ailleurs ?"

Carole avait été honorée quand Hermione avait nommée sa fille Caroline, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à se rapprocher de l'enfant. Evidemment, elle serait toujours là si la petite avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, mais elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise en sa présence. Pour être honnête, elle en avait même peur. Des choses étranges se produisaient quand Caroline était là.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est chez un ami d'Hermione." Drago n'en dit pas plus, vu qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans les bonnes grâces de Carole.

"Bon, tant mieux. C'est toujours une chose de moins à se préoccuper," répondit le Dr Granger. Les jeunes gens se regardèrent les uns les autres, ne sachant comment prendre son désintéret flagrant pour sa petite-fille. Carole se dirigea vers la porte. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut que je parle à son médecin et peut être bien à la sécurité."

La tension se relacha considérablement après son départ. "Wow, quelle femme charmante," lâcha Drago. "Ca m'étonne pas que Granger soit aussi coincée !" Il repensa à la haine dans ses paroles. Pour la première fois, il ressentit le mépris d'une autre personne à l'égard de ses paires. C'était un sentiment bizarre et inconfortable. "Je ne savais pas qu'elle détestait autant le monde sorcier. Dans tous les cas, il faut trouver un moyen d'amener Hermione à Sainte Mangouste." Harry se tourna vers le lit. "Visiblement, elle est trop faible pour être transporter pour le moment."

Le visage de Ginny s'éclaira. "Je sais ! Il n'y a qu'à appeler Padma Patil, elle est médicomage maintenant. Elle pourrait venir et soigner hermione pour qu'on puisse ensuite la bouger."

Harry la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. "C'est pour ça que je t'ai épousé, tu es brillante !" Il continua de lui baiser le visage tandis qu'elle riait.

"Pitié ! Y a des hôtels pour ça ! Je vais finir par vomir !" Drago se se détourna, faussement dégouté.

* * *

><p>Ginny parti chercher Padma, laissant les deux jeunes hommes patienter seuls. Drago s'assit d'un côté du lit et Harry de l'autre. Le silence s'étirait inconfortablement, alors le brun engagea la conversation.<p>

"On m'a confié la tâche d'explorer des souvenirs de Mangemorts pour découvrir des secrets qui auraient échappés au Ministère."

Le blond bailla. "Ca à l'air intéressant. Ou pas."

"Ouais, c'était un peu chiant jusqu'ici. Jusqu'à ce que j'en vienne aux souvenirs de ton père."

Drago se redressa. "Continues."

"Sans offences, Lucius était un putain de malade! "

"Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà."

"Tu ne croirais pas certaines des choses que j'ai vues. On en tirerait une fortune si on en faisait un porno." Harry observa son interlocuteur, voir s'il réagissait.

Drago bailla à nouveau. "Pas surprenant."

"Ton père aimait lancer des Imperium à ses victimes et leur faire faire certaines... activités sexuelles. Après il s'asseyait et il regardait. Il le faisait surtout avec des moldus, mais à d'autres aussi, parfois. Même à des Mangemorts. Une fois fini, il leur jetait un sort d'oubliette, comme ça, personne n'en savait rien." Harry enchaîna en ricannant. "Une fois, il a fait chanter du Britney Spears à Crabb Senior, habillé en soutif et porte-jarretelles. J'ai cru que j'allais me pisser dessus !"

Drago grimmaça. "Je crois que c'est une image dont je me serai bien passé."

Le survivant se rembrunit tout à coup. "En tous cas, il y a un souvenir que tu devrai voir. Tu peux venir à mon bureau demain ?"

"Pas intéressé."

"Oh si, je pense que ça t'intéressera. Je te parie mon Eclair de Feu."

* * *

><p>L'opération 'Kidnapping d'Hermione' était un complexe travail d'équipe. Padma vînt à l'hôpital pour l'examiner. Pendant ce temps là, Ginny se débarrassa de Carole Granger en lui jetant un sort de Confusion. Harry et Drago étaient chargé d'effacer le passage de la rouge et or. Ils écumèrent tout l'étage jetant des sorts d'Oubliette à l'équipe médicale et dérobèrent son dossier. Padma put travailler tranquillement, réparant les os cassés de son bras et de ses côtes, cicatrisant les plaies superficielles; elle fut bientôt apte au transport. Une équipe de médicomages attendait son arrivée à Sainte Mangouste. Ils avaient déjà trouver un moyen de la sortir du coma.<p>

Blaise était le meilleur ami de Drago depuis... et bien, depuis toujours. Il travaillait comme conseiller juridique pour l'entreprise Malefoy. Si Drago avait un problème, éthique ou non, Blaise s'en chargeait. Sinon, ils se contentaient généralement de traîner ensemble, boire, fumer et draguer ; occupation habituelle d'un play-boy. Il n'y a rien qu'il n'aurait fait pour son ami, aussi, il offrit naturellement de garder Caroline en son absence.

* * *

><p>Le grand blond transplana dans son appartement, complètement exténué. Lancer tous ces sorts à l'hôpital l'avait vidé. Il trouva son ami endormi sur le canapé, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier posé sur son torse. Drago lui secoua l'épaule. "Alors ? On dort au boulot ?"<p>

Blaise ouvrit un oeil. "Merci, Malefoy, tu viens juste d'interrompre un super rêve avec deux belles blondes, de l'huile pour bébé et..."

"Je veux pas savoir. Comment va Caroline ? Elle ne t'a pas trop causé de problèmes ?"

"Nan, elle a été aussi silencieuse qu'une souris." Mais ils allaient bientôt découvrir qu'une Caroline silencieuse était synonyme de problèmes.

Ils finirent par la trouver dans le bureau de Drago, en plein coloriage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, mon Chou ?" demanda le blond comme ils entraient dans la pièce. Elle était à genoux sur une chaise, penchée sur le bureau, tenant fermement un crayon de couleur dans sa main. Sa langue pointait entre ses lèvres en une mimique de concentration extrème.

"Je colorie," dit Caroline, de sa voix chantante.

Ils contournèrent le bureau et jetèrent un oeil par dessus son épaule. La petite ne coloriait pas un de ces livres de coloriages. Elle gribouillait un des magasines de charme de Drago.

"Bordel de merde!" Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Blaise partit d'un rire incontrôlable.

"Ya un paquet de dames toutes nues dans tes livres, alors je leur dessine des vêtements." En effet, Miss Septembre portait désormais un magnifique ensemble bleu et rose que Caroline lui avait dessiné.

Drago en restait sans voix. D'un, il était surpris qu'elle ait pu les trouver. Il pensait les avoir bien caché. De deux, il était dégouté qu'elle ait ruiné le bouquin avec son 'art'. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de 'lire' celui-là.

Caroline continuait de colorier. "Tu sais, maman aussi a des seins," dit-elle tout à fait sérieuse. "Même que je les ai vus."

Drago et Blaise se regardèrent tout deux, les sourcils levés.

"Mais ils ressemblent pas à ça," continua t-elle. Elle tourna quelques pages et s'arrêta sur une petite brune aux formes harmonieuses et peu exagérées. "Ils ressemblent plus à ceux là." La gosse avait dessiné des pétales de fleurs autours des tétons.

Blaise murmurra, taquin, "Wow, belles paires !" Drago attrapa le magasine, l'enroula et en donna un coup sur la tête de son ami.

"Aïe ! Ah, tiens d'ailleurs..." commença t-il assez bas pour que Caroline n'entende pas. "Faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose avec tes pornos, tu voudrai pas qu'elle en mette un, accidentellement, dans le lecteur dvd."

"C'est quoi des pornos ?" demanda la fillette. Elle avait une très bonne ouïe visiblement.

"C'est l'un des genres de films préféré de Drago." ricanna Blaise.

"T'es pas d'une grande aide, là, Zabini." Il lui assena un bon coup de coude dans les côtes. "Ne l'écoutes pas, Caroline, il raconte n'importe quoi !"

Blaise sourit et se mit hors de portée. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, Drago. En temps que meilleur ami, je me ferai une joie de t'en débarrasser. D'ailleurs, ta main droite a bien mérité un peu de repos."

"Ah, ah. Quel humour," répondit Drago en roulant des yeux.

"Alors c'est ton genre de films préféré aussi, Blaise ?" demanda Caroline, innocemment. "Je peux en regarder un ?"

"NON !" Dirent-ils tout deux à l'unisson.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour aujourd'hui, maintenant je me remet à la traduction du 17 !<strong>

**Des réactions par rapport à l'histoire ? =)**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Tout l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling.**

**Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de gingercat0319. Lorelynn est celle qui a faites la traduction jusqu'au chapitre 16, j'y ai juste apportée de légères modifications, je reprendrai les commandes véritablement pour le chapitre 17. **

**Merci à ceux qui ont laissés une petite review, c'est d'ailleurs l'une d'elle qui m'a fait poster le chapitre ce soir (rachetsonic).**

**Au programme de ce chapitre, une révélation capitale, je ne vous en dit pas plus ! **

**P.S. : Le rating M ce justifie dans ce chapitre.**

**Enjoy ! =)**

* * *

><p>C'était un beau matin ensoleillé. Pas un nuage dans le ciel. Drago finit son café et alla se préparer dans sa chambre ; il avait beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. Cinquante minutes plus tard, il sortit en robe de sorcier. Le vêtement était du noir le plus noir et de la plus haute qualité qu'on puisse trouver dans le monde magique. Caroline ne l'avait jamais vu habillé de la sorte, aussi pouffa t-elle en le voyant.<p>

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Drago s'inspecta à la recherche d'une éventuelle tâche ou d'un trou mal placé.

"Tu portes une robe de fille !"

"Quoi ? C'est pas une robe de fille, c'est ce que porte les sorciers."

"Ca ressemble à une robe pour moi." Elle continua de rire.

"Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille." Il prit Caroline par la main et la conduisit devant la cheminée. "On va utiliser le réseau de cheminette. Promets moi que tu ne crieras pas."

"Je ferais de mon mieux, mais je te promet rien."

Il lui jeta un silencio, juste au cas ou, et attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et cria "Ministère de la Magie!"

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent dans une des nombreuses cheminée de l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie. La petite fille était époustouflée; les gens allaient et venaient, s'entre-croisant dans l'immense hall. "Regardes Drago, tout le monde a une robe comme toi. Je peux en avoir une aussi? Y en a des roses?"<p>

"Bien sûr, tu peux avoir tes propres robes, mais je ne sais pas s'ils les font en rose. J'imagine qu'on peut en trouver de toutes les couleurs."

L'attention de la fillette fut captivée par la fontaine de la fraternité magique. Elle courut jusqu'au monument pour y plonger les mains. Puis elle sortit une pièce de son petit sac pour la jeter dans l'eau.

Drago lui sourit en la rejoignant. "Qu'est-ce que tu as souhaité ?"

"Je peux pas te dire sinon ça ne se fera pas," dit-elle très sérieuse, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Depuis toujours, elle souhaitait la même chose, que ce soit en jetant une pièce où en regardant les étoiles. Elle n'osait en parler à personne de peur que ça ne se réalise jamais.

Drago la prit par la main et la mena à travers les couloirs jusqu'au deuxième étage, où les bureaux des aurores se trouvaient.

Il avait un million d'autres choses à faire plutôt que de venir rendre visite à Potter, mais il avait promis de jeter un oeil sur ces "souvenirs particuliers" de Lucius.

Tonks sortit d'un bureau et vint à leur rencontre, s'arrêtant à la hauteur de la fillette. Ses cheveux d'un pourpre flashant, prirent une teinte orange. Caroline rit de ravissement. "C'est génial ! Comment tu fais ça ? Tu peux changer tes cheveux en rose ? C'est ma couleur préférée."

"Bien sûr, c'est ma couleur préférée à moi aussi. Tu dois être Caroline. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Je m'appelle Tonks, je suis la cousine de Drago." Ses cheveux devinrent rose vif tandis qu'elle se levait. "Salut Drago. Harry ronge son frein depuis ce matin en attendant que tu arrive."

"O joie, ô bonheur !" répondit-il, sarcastique.

"Je vais emmener Caroline faire une petite visite du batiment pendant que tu discutes avec Harry."

"Merci pour la proposition, mais Caroline reste avec moi, Nymphadora."

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit, laconiquement, "Tu devrais me laisser l'emmener. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle soit là quand..."

"Quand quoi ? Continues."

Elle attrapa la main de Caroline et l'entraîna dans le couloir. "Harry t'attends. Je prendrai soin de Caroline. On va se faire une petite expédition, pas vrai, copine ?" Elle regarda la fillette et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

"Ouais !" Caroline essaya de lui rendre son oeillade, mais elle ne réussit qu'à cligner des yeux.

Drago capitula et pénétra dans le bureau du survivant. La pièce n'était pas énormément meublée; un bureau, deux chaises, un classeur... et une pensine.

"Ok, me voilà Potter. Je suis un homme très occupé, alors finissons-en au plus vite." Il remarqua que le brun était on ne peut plus nerveux.

Celui-ci lui montra la pensine. "Tout est là. Mais tu devrais boire un coup avant d'aller voir." Il lui tendit un verre de whisky Pur Feu. Drago roula des yeux mais accepta la boisson qu'il but d'un trait.

Puis il se dirigea vers le large pilier de pierre. "Ca doit pas être si terrible." Il se pencha et tomba dans les souvenirs de Lucius.

* * *

><p>Il fut quelque peu désorienté au début, puis il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans l'une des petites pièces du dongeon de son manoir.<p>

Lucius était là, attendant quelqu'un ou quelque chose. La pièce était sombre, mais les inombrables bougies permettaient de voir clair. Il n'y avait qu'une table et deux chaises. La porte s'ouvrit sur deux mangemorts et une jeune fille. Cette jeune fille, c'était Hermione Granger.

Il se rendit soudain compte de ce qui allait se passer, Lucius allait violer Hermione. Ca le rendit malade.

"Ah, bienvenue à ma petite soirée, chienne de sang-de-bourbe." Il enleva son manteau et le déposa sur le dossier d'une des chaises. Il commença à enlever ses gants, un doigt à la fois.

Hermione se contenta de rester au milieu de la pièce. Elle regardait droit devant elle, évitant le regard de son geôlier; elle semblait avoir perdu son légendaire courage de gryffondor. Lucius sorti sa baguette du haut de sa canne, et fit disparaître ses vêtements, à l'exception de son soutien-gorge et de sa culotte. Il tourna autours d'elle, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le corps de sa victime. Lucius écarta la crinière d'Hermione de ses épaules nues du bout de sa canne. Puis il fit remonter le bout de bois le long de son bras pour venir relever le menton de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux.

Lucius jeta un coup d'oeil autours de lui et décida de transformer un des fauteuil en lit à baldaquins. Il attrapa le bras d'Hermione et la traîna jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il la jeta. Il lui tendit un verre de vin. "Bois."

Elle secoua la tête. "Vous l'avez probablement empoisonné."

"Probablement. Mais tu le boira de toute façon. Dois-je te jeter un Imperium ? Alors, bois."

Elle but le verre par petites gorgées. Elle n'avait pas eu grand chose à boire ou à manger dernièrement, aussi cela lui fit-il du bien. Elle n'en laissa pas une goutte. D'ailleurs, mieux valait qu'il soit empoisonné, mourrir aurait été préférable à ce qu'elle allait subir.

La porte du dongeon s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer Drago. "Vous vouliez me voir, Père ?" Lucius était assis dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées. Il avait un verre de vin rouge à la main et semblait satisfait.

"Bienvenue à ma fête, Drago, " dit il d'une voix traînante. "Tu es l'invité d'honneur." Le jeune homme entendit un gémissement mais il ne pouvait dire d'où celà venait.

"Je t'ai préparé un cadeau, Drago," dit-il, le fameux rictus des Malefoy flottant sur ses lèvres, et ce disant il fit un signe de tête vers le lit. Drago distingua une forme recroquevillée sur le couvre lit qui essayait de ramper loin de lui.

Il regarda Lucius confus. "C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

Les rêves qu'il faisait prenaient tout leur sens à présent.

"Vois-tu, Drago, Le Lord m'a confié une tâche, quelque chose que je ne peux malheureusement accomplir." Il se leva et marcha jusqu'au lit. Il tira la jeune fille par les cheveux pour ramener son visage en pleine lumière.

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent. "Granger!" Quoique fut ajouter à son vin, ça avait fait son effet, elle était maintenant totalement groggy et ne pouvait plus garder sa tête relevée.

"Oui, la plus brillante sorcière de son temps," claironna Lucius. "Elle est meilleure que toi dans tous les domaines, elle est amie avec cet insupportable Potter et cet abruti de Weasley et c'est une sang-de-bourbe. Trois excellentes raisons, si je puis dire, pour que tu t'acquittes de ma tâche à ma place.

"Et cette tâche serait...?"

"Simple. L'engrosser."

Drago se raidit davantage, une expression de surprise et de dégout peignant ses traits. "Quoi?"

"Tu m'as entendu. Le Lord veut se servir de l'ami de Potter pour l'affaiblir. Avec l'un des pilliers du trio "amoindri", la victoire sera plus simple. De plus, il aura un enfant des plus grands sorciers pour perpétrer sa vision."

"Mais pourquoi mo i?"

Lucius se rassit. "Et bien, c'est un peu embarrassant. En fait, je ne peux plus engendrer."

Drago laissa échaper un rire amer. "Vous tirez à blanc !"

"J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Et c'est là que tu intervient. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Le Lord n'a pas besoin de savoir... les détails," ajouta t-il d'un mouvement de poignet détaché.

"Mais je le saurai, elle le saura." Puis il réalisa soudain. "Attendez! Vous allez nous jeter un sort d'oubliette, c'est ça ?"

"Tu parles beaucoup trop, Drago."

"Désolé, Père, mais je ne veux pas prendre part à ça." Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

Lucius leva sa baguette. "Pourquoi les jeunes gens sont toujours aussi bornés ? Imperio!"

Drago s'immobilisa et se retourna, mue par la magie. Il avait été entraîné à résister au sortillège de l'Imperium, mais Lucius avait réussi à le renforcer et déjouer ses défenses.

Drago regarda, incrédule, son double du passé se déshabiller sous les ordres de Lucius. Il savait que son père était pervers, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse faire ça à son propre fils. La rage remplaça la colère. Si Lucius n'avait pas été déjà mort, il l'aurait tué de ses propres main.

Lucius lui fit boire un verre de vin aditionné d'un puissant aphrodisiaque, le sorcier ne voulait courir aucun risque.

Lucius s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, impatient de regarder le spectacle qui se préparait. Et il s'attendait à un spectacle de qualité, ayant eu vent des rumeurs à propos de Drago, le dieu du sexe de serpentard. Oui, c'était un homme très malade, en effet.

Ensorcellé, Drago rampa sur le lit telle une panthère, pour se poster au dessus d'Hermione. Celle-ci le regarda de ses yeux chocolat rendus vitreux par la potion. Son esprit était brumeux et elle avait du mal à analyser la situation. Il se tint immobile un moment au dessus d'elle avant de plonger tête baissée et d'attaquer son cou avec sa bouche. Elle essaya faiblement de le repousser, mais elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec sa force brute.

L'aphrodisiaque fit enfin effet. Il embrassa fiévreusement sa machoire, puis écrasa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle gémit et lutta pour s'extraire de son poids, réalisant soudain ce qui était inévitable. Mais ses mouvements ne le rendirent que plus agressif encore.

Il arracha le peu de vêtements qui la couvrait et écarta ses cuisses d'un mouvement brusque de son genou. Elle gesticula davantage, le sentant plus proche de son intimité. "Non, s'il te plaît, non," le supplia t-elle. Il attrapa les poignets de la jeune fille et les cloua au dessus de sa tête, sans le moinfre effort.

Drago regardait la scène, le désespoir et l'impuissance se mêlant à la colère. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour détacher l'autre Drago du corps d'Hermione et le mettre en sang.

La gryffondor avait peuplé ses fantasmes depuis sa quatrième année. Comme la plupart des garçons à Poudlard, il l'avait remarqué au Bal de Noël. Il pensait à elle plus que de raison et aurait donné cher pour l'avoir dans son lit. Mais pas comme ça; jamais comme ça. Ca le meurtrissait de la voir violentée comme ça, et plus encore, par lui-même.

Les yeux d'Hermione plongèrent dans ceux de Drago et elle le supplia encore, "Non, pitié, non. Ne fais pas ça Malefoy, Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie." Elle était de plus en plus faible et ses maigres efforts pour le raisonner et le stopper restèrent vains. Les yeux gris s'assombrirent encore comme il plongeait en elle, arrachant sa virginité au passage.

Elle était trop étroite et trop sèche pour lui, aussi cria t-elle de douleur. Des larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues. Mais Drago ne remarqua rien, il continua ses mouvements de piston, comme une machine. Elle abandonna le combat, et se contenta de subir, inerte sous ses coups de boutoir tandis qu'il poussait un ultime grognement et jouit en elle. Puis il s'affala sur elle.

Lucius sourit de satisfaction, son fils ne l'avait pas déçu. Le Lord serait content.

Une fois que Drago se soit lavé et rhabillé, il le reconduisit dans le couloir. Là, il leva l'Imperium et lui fit oublier la dernière heure. Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. "Vous vouliez me voir, Père ?"

"Oh, ça peut attendre, tu as l'air fatigué."

"Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne me sens pas tres bien. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, Père."

Derrière la porte, Hermione s'était recroquevillée à l'extrémité du lit. Lucius s'occupa également de sa mémoire. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il était l'unique cause de son chagrin et de sa douleur. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que disparaître et fuir loin de ce monstre.

* * *

><p>Drago fut rejeté de la pensine et resta là, le regard vide. Harry lui offrit un autre verre en silence. Le blond s'effondra sur une chaise et avala cul-sec le whiskey Pur Feu. Il tendit son verre pour qu'Harry le remplisse à nouveau.<p>

Il secoua ses mèches blondes en murmurrant, "Je l'ai violé. Ce n'était pas Lucius, c'était moi." Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et commença à se balancer.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se sentit désolé pour le serpentard. "C'était pas ta faute. Tu était sous l'Imperium."

"Non, j'aurai dû résister, j'as été entraîné pour ça. Je l'ai violé."

"Voldemort lui-même n'aurait pu résister à un Imperium de cette force. Je ne sais pas comment il..."

Drago releva la tête. "Est-ce qu'elle l'a vu ? Est-ce qu'elle le sait ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, j'ai découvert ça après son accident."

"Bien. Je veux que tu le détruise. Elle ne dois jamais voir ce souvenir."

"Mais elle a le droit de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé."

Drago se passa la main dans les cheveux. "Je lui dirai le moment venu, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle le voit. Jamais."

Tonks frappa doucement à la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebaillement. "Caroline n'arrête pas de demander après Drago. C'est bon si je la laisse entrer?"

Harry lui fit signe que oui et Caroline pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha du serpentard. "Pourquoi t'es triste, Drago?"

Pour la première fois, Drago contempla sa fille. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Il ne l'a laisserai jamais s'éloigner de lui.

"Ma douce Caroline."

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vos réactions par rapport à cette révélation ? Vous vous y attendiez ? Pronostique ; A votre avis, le dira t-il à Hermione et Caroline ? Si oui, comment voyez vous leurs réaction ? =)<strong>


	10. Chapitre 10

**Tout l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling.**

**Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est le fruit de l'imagination de gingercat0319. Lorelynn est celle qui a faites la traduction jusqu'au chapitre 16, j'y ai juste apportée de légères modifications, je reprendrai les commandes véritablement pour le chapitre 17. **

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

><p>Blaise éloigna le verre de Drago. La Bouteille de whisky Pur Feu était presque vide.<p>

"Combien en a tu bu ?" demanda t-il.

"Pas assez," répondit le blond.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, assis sur la terrasse du manoir. Drago avait ses pieds posés sur la rambarde.

"Alors, tu veux en parler?" Il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi secoué avant aujourd'hui.

Drago ferma les yeux tandis qu'il relatait toute l'histoire. Sa voix se cassa plusieurs fois quand il aborda la partie du viol. Il ne pouvait se sortir ses suplications de la tête.

Blaise resta sous le choc. "Wow, c'est sacrément la merde !" Il leur versa finalement un autre verre à chacun.

Drago pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux. "Comment Granger pourrait jamais me pardonner ce que je lui ai fais ?"

"Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Arrêtes de te torturer à propos d'un truc sur lequel tu n'avais aucun contrôle. Vous êtes tous les deux les victimes de Lucius." Blaise s'alluma une cigarette. "Ecoutes, ce qu'a fait ton père, c'est franchement tordu, mais c'est lui qui est à blâmer, pas toi. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière et changer les choses. Tu dois surmonter tout ça, avancer et prendre soin de ta fille."

Drago savait que son ami avait raison, mais le remord et la culpabilité submergeait tout autre sentiment.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Caroline ?"

"Me dire quoi ?" Caroline se tenait derrière eux, se frottant les yeux en pyjama, son dragon en peluche rose dans les bras.

"Ca fait longtemps que t'es là, ma chérie ?" demanda Blaise.

"Non, j'arrivais pas à dormir. Alors, de quoi vous parlez ?" Elle escalada les genoux de Drago et s'assit dessus à califourchon, reposant contre la poitrine du jeune homme, sa tête juste sous son menton. Il l'entoura de ses bras, déposant un baiser sur le haut de la petite tête blonde. Comment pouvait-on sentir si bon?

Ca le tuait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. "C'est bientôt ton anniversaire. On en parlait avec Blaise", mentit-il. "Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Une petite fête, peut être?"

Il entendit des reniflements et sentit son tee-shirt s'humidifier de larmes. "Non, je veux que ma maman revienne." Elle essuya son nez sur son vêtement.

"Ta mère ira mieux bientôt. On travaille sur une potion spéciale qui va l'aider à se réveiller."

"Et si elle se réveille jamais ? Et si elle meurt ? Je serai toute seule, comme une orpheline," pleura t-elle.

Aurait-elle pu lui dire chose plus cruelle ? "Ne t'inquiète pas, mon Chou. Tu ne seras jamais seule, ta mère va se remettre. Et puis, tu m'as moi... et Blaise."

Ses paroles semblèrent l'apaiser. Elle se redressa et regarda les jeunes hommes tour à tour. Une expression perplexe se peignit sur son petit visage.

"Est-ce que vous êtes gay ?"

Blaise recracha le whisky qu'il buvait. "Merde, d'où est-ce que tu sors ça ?"

"Je me demandais, c'est tout," dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Non, on est pas gay," rit Drago. "Loin de là !"

"Tant mieux. Comme ça Blaise peut devenir mon petit ami." Caroline applaudit à son idée.

Drago resta un instant interdit, sous le choc. "Quoi ?"

"Oh ma Chérie, tu me voudrais pas pour petit ami, crois moi," répondit Blaise en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. "J'ai d'horribles habitudes, je bois, je fumes, je laisse le siège des toilettes relevé..." Caroline rigola.

"Ouais, et t'as vu comme il est poilu ? Il se rase tout le temps. De toute facon, il n'est pas assez bien pour toi," dit Drago avec un soupçon de dédain.

Blaise sourit et allait lui faire un doigt.

"Zabini, ne t'avise pas de me faire un doigt d'honneur. Tu vois ce que je voulais dire, Caroline ? Aucune classe, celui-là."

* * *

><p>"Drago, Drago !" Murmura Caroline dans l'oreille de ce dernier, encore endormi. "Lèves-toi ! Il faut te préparer pour aller voir maman." Elle secoua son épaule, essayant de le réveiller.<p>

Drago roula sur le côté et regarda son réveil. "Caroline, il n'est que 5h30. Vas te recoucher." Après sa journée d'hier, il était au-delà de l'épuisement et avait besoin de chaque minute de sommeil qu'il pouvait prendre.

Hier. La journée qui avait changée sa vie. Il était père maintenant. Son père. C'était irréel, et trop dur d'y penser. D'un côté, il était transporté de savoir que Caroline était sa fille. Maintenant qu'il savait, il n'arrêtait pas de relever les similitudes entre eux. Pas seulement ses cheveux et ses yeux, mais aussi son tempérament, sa curiosité, sa capacité à faire des bétises. D'un autre côté, il était rongé de culpabilité quant aux circonstances dans lesquelles elle avait été conçue. Drago avait fait beaucoup, beaucoup d'exactions par le passé, mais rien de comparable.

Il avait promit à Caroline qu'elle verrait Hermione aujourd'hui et c'était la troisième fois qu'elle le réveillait cette nuit. Dire qu'elle était excitée, était un euphémisme.

Finalement, il se leva à 7h, seulement vêtu de son boxer. Arrivé à la porte de sa chambre, il se maudit en silence : il n'était plus seul désormais. Il mit un bas de pyjama et un tee-shirt.

Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine où Trixie avait préparé son café et son journal, quand il surprit du coin de l'oeil, Caroline assise dans le salon. Il revînt en arrière. Elle était sagement assise à côté de la cheminée, ses cheveux bouclés attachés par un ruban rose. Elle avait mit sa plus belle robe, rose imprimée de fleurs blanches, et portait des chaussettes à dentelles et des chaussures vernies. Elle tenait son petit sac à main rose sur ses genoux tandis que ses jambes se balançaient paresseusement.

"Tu n'es pas encore près Drago ? Il faut qu'on y aille," dit-elle en le remarquant.

Il roula des yeux. "Caroline, c'est trop tôt pour aller à l'hopital. Viens manger ton petit dej. Trixie t'a préparé des pancakes."

"Je peux pas manger, ça va faire des tâches sur ma robe."

"Mais non, ta robe n'aura rien. Et quand bien même, tu n'auras qu'à en mettre une autre."

"Mais, c'est la préférée de maman. Je l'ai mise exprès pour elle."

"Caroline, je te promet qu'il n'arrivera rien à ta robe. Maintenant, ramènes tes fesses et viens manger." Drago ne voulait pas commencer cette journée en se disputant avec elle.

Après qu'il eu prit sa douche et se soit habillé, il s'assit à côté de la fillette. "J'ai un cadeau pour toi, mon Chou." Il sortit une petite boite en velour de sa poche qu'il tendit à Caroline.

Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une ravissante gourmette agrémentée de petits diamants et saphires roses.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. "Wow, c'est pour moi ?"

Drago prit le bijou et l'attacha autours du poignet de Caroline. "Je sais que tu aimes le rose, comme ça tu pourras en porter tout le temps. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas que tu l'enlèves." Il toucha le fermoir de sa baguette et le fit disparaître pour qu'on ne puisse plus l'ouvrir.

"Oh, je ne l'enlèverais jamais ! C'est tellement beau. Merci !" Elle lui attrapa le cou et déposa de petits baisers sonores sur les joues. Puis elle remua son poigné pour faire briller les pierres dans la lumière.

"De rien, mon Chou. Maintenant que tu as tes propres bijoux, tu n'as plus besoin d'embêter Blaise pour voir les siens," plaisanta t-il.

Elle rigola. "Oui, mais moi je les cacherai pas dans mon pantalon, je veux que tout le monde les voit."

Drago avait ensorcelé le bracelet pour savoir où elle était à chaque instant. Il n'allait pas prendre le risque qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Blaise l'avait trouvé paranoïaque et s'était moqué de lui, proposant de lui tatouer l'oreille comme les chiots. Peut être était-il un peu extrème, mais il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard concernant la sécurité de la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Arrivant devant l'hopital, ils s'arrêtèrent chez le fleuriste qui s'étaient établi à côté. Le magasin possèdait des fleurs et des plantes de toutes les variétés possibles et imaginables, magiques ou non. Caroline était émerveillée. "Wow, c'est comme si on était au paradis. Je peux choisir les fleurs de maman ?"<p>

"Bien sûr, prends celles qui te plaisent."

Elle ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Il y avait des fleurs partout, au sol, sur les murs, au plafond. La plupart des fleurs étaient étiquetées de leur nom usuel. Mais certaines arboraient de long noms bizarres et compliqués. "C'est quoi les mots au-dessus des fleurs ?"

La fleuriste se rapprocha de l'endroit que Caroline pointait du doigt.

"Oh, il s'agit de leur genre et espèce. C'est un peu leur nom de code, si tu veux. Je ne les ai pas toute nommée, mais c'est en projet." La femme sourit à Caroline. "Mais n'hésites pas si tu as d'autres questions."

"Tu peux m'aider, Drago ? Y a des mots que je n'arrive pas à lire." Elle attrapa sa main et le tira vers une rangée de fleurs.

"Ok, voyons voir. Je sais même pas si je les prononce bien. Echinacea Purpurea – Rudbeckie Pourpre; Hedychium Coronarium – Lys Papillon; Lavandula Angustifolia – Lavande Anglaise– celles-ci sont difficiles."

"Ces 'Pansy' n'ont pas de noms bizarres, Drago." Elle pointait un groupe de pensées multicolores.

"Pas Pansy, mais pensée. Et c'est facile, ce sont des 'Putas Totalicus'," rit-il.

La clochette de l'entrée tînta. Pansy Parkinson entra justement dans le magasin. Elle repéra immédiatement Drago et Caroline et se dirigea vers eux.

"Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ? Drago et sa petite miss Malefoy." Caroline était trop occupée à courir de fleur en fleur, et n'entendit pas l'arrivée de la serpentard.

Drago se tourna lentement vers elle. "Quand on parle du diable, on en voit les cornes. Tu es sorti de ton trou à la recherche d'une potentielle victime ?"

"Et bien, Drago, mon chéri, tu devrai être plus gentil avec moi. Je vais déjeuner avec ma bonne amie Rita Skeeter. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait intéressée d'apprendre qu'il y a une nouvelle venue dans la famille Malefoy."

"Drago, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?" Caroline grimaça à la vue de Pansy. Elle tenait un bouquet de marguerite qu'elle avait choisit pour sa mère.

Pansy se pencha. "Esse que tu twouve des fleuw à ton gout, petite fiwe ?" Dit elle en imitant grossièrement le problème d'élocution de Caroline.

"Wow, Parkinson, t'as atteint le fond là. Tu ne trouves plus de victime à ta taille, tu t'en prends aux gosses maintenant ?"

Le visage de Caroline devînt rouge de colère. Elle repéra une plante grimpante, et d'un geste de son doigt, les ramifications s'approchèrent de la tête de Pansy, prêtes à lui enserrer le cou. Drago s'en apperçut aussitôt et s'interposa, lui faisant signe d'arrêter. La plante s'immobilisa et retomba sur le sol. Caroline avança sa lèvre inférieur et se contenta de bouder.

Pansy n'avait pas remarquer ce qui avait failli lui arriver. "Tu sais, Drago, on aurait pu être bien tous les deux. Tout le monde pensait qu'on était le plus beau couple à Poudlard et qu'on se marierait un jour. Mais non, au lieu de ça, tu t'es entiché d'une sang-de-bourbe. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferai en sorte que tout le monde soit au courant de tes petits secrets," cracha Pansy. Finalement, Drago trouvait l'idée de l'étrangler tout à fait séduisante.

Si elle avait su toute la vérité, elle aurait pu causer pas mal de problèmes. Mais heureusement, il connaissait lui aussi quelques un de ses petits secrets.

"Je suis sûr que Rita serai aussi très intéressée d'apprendre à la communauté magique que tu n'as même plus un sou en poche. Ton père a perdu au jeu toute la fortune de la famille Parkinson. J'imagine que je suis le seul à le savoir en dehors de ta famille, Blaise mis à part. Une fois que ça se saura, tu ne seras plus la bienvenue dans le cercle des aristos, et tu pourras dire adieu à un riche mari." Il finit sa tirade avec un large sourire satisfait.

Pour la première fois, Pansy resta sans voix. Elle resta là, s'étouffant de rage. Drago paya les fleurs que la petite avait choisit, lui prit la main et se dirigea vers la sortie. En passant près de Pansy, Caroline s'arrêta, lui jeta un coup c'oeil, puis sortit deux pièces qu'elle tendit à drago. Celui-ci repoussa sa main, il avait compris ce qu'elle comptait faire. "Non, mon Chou, elle ne les vaut pas."

Drago repartit, tirant sa fille derrière lui. Caroline vérifia qu'il ne la surveillait pas, et, regardant Pansy par dessus son épaule, elle lui fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline me fait délirer avec ses réactions ! J'adore ! Et vous ? =)<strong>


	11. Chapitre 11

**Tout l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling.**

**Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est le fruit de l'imagination de gingercat0319. Lorelynn est celle qui a faites la traduction jusqu'au chapitre 16, j'y ai juste apportée de légères modifications, je reprendrai les commandes véritablement pour le chapitre 17. **

**Merci pour les reviews, ne vous en faites pas, je me tiendrai à la traduction, et je ne l'abandonnerai pas !**

**Enjoy ! =)**

* * *

><p>Caroline s'agrippa à la main de Drago tandis qu'il la guidait à travers les couloirs. Ses petits pas résonnaient dans le hall. Elle ne prétait pas vraiment attention à l'endroit où il l'ammenait, trop occupée à dévorer des yeux ce qui l'entourait. Tant elle voyait de nouvelles et étranges choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, ce nouvel univers la rendait quelque peu nerveuse.<p>

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre d'Hermione où Padma les attendait. Avant d'entrer, Drago s'arrêta et se mit à la hauteur de la fillette.

"Je vais entrer en premier, toi tu vas rester avec la médicomage Patil. Sois gentille, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes." Serrant son bouquet contre elle, Caroline approuva en silence.

Drago entra dans la pièce et s'approcha du lit de la gryffondor. Son état s'améliorait à chacune de ses visites. Elle ressemblait à un ange endormi ; ce devait être l'oeuvre des potions. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle semblait aller mieux depuis son arrivée.

Il s'assit et lui prit la main, la portant à son front. Il avait tant à lui dire qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il savait qu'elle ne l'entendrait probablement pas, mais il avait besoin de se livrer, d'alléger ce poids sur son coeur.

"Granger... Hermione, je sais que tu ne m'entends pas, mais je veux que tu saches combien je regrette ce qui c'est passé. J'aurai dû combattre l'emprise de Lucius, mais j'ai été trop faible." Il soupira. "Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon..."

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit violement pour laisser entrer un Ron Weasley au regard assassin.

"Ne la touche pas, enfoiré !" Sa baguette pointée sur Drago, il hurla "Stupefix !" Drago eu tout juste le temps de contrer le sort mais la violence était telle qu'il percuta le mur derrière lui, le laissant un rien groggy. Ron en profita pour enfoncer sa baguette sous la gorge du blond.

"Tu l'as anéantie, sale fils de pute. Tu m'as enlevé la seule bonne chose qui restait dans ma vie." Il baissa la tête. "T'as tout gaché, on avait un futur tous les deux, mais tu m'as tout pris."

"Je te l'ai pris ? C'est toi qui lui as tourné le dos, pour l'amour de Merlin," cracha Drago. Il se demanda encore combien de personne était au courant des souvenirs de Lucius.

"Baisse ta baguette, Ron," dit Harry en entrant dans la chambre. "Tu blâmes la mauvaise personne, tu sais très bien que c'était pas sa faute ce que son père leur a fait !"

Ron regarda Drago. "T'es un Malefoy, vous êtes tous les mêmes. Je ne crois pas une minute que tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais."

Alertée par le bruit, Caroline voulut entrer mais Padma la retînt par le bras, essayant de la faire se rasseoir. "Assied toi s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas le moment de les déranger."

"Lache moi !" La fillette se défit de l'emprise de la médicomage et se précipita dans la chambre. Elle vit Drago menacé par Ron, Harry essayant de retenir ce dernier. Elle repéra également la baguette de Drago sur le sol, et s'en saisit.

Les gryffondors ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver dans leur dos, mais le serpentard si. Il lui intima de sortir du regard, mais évidemment, elle l'ignora.

La fillette se rapprocha de Ron, et appuya la baguette sur ses fesses. "Laisse mon Drago tranquille ou je t'étripe."

Ron se tourna vers elle, rejeta sa tête en arrière, et partit d'un rire hysterique de fou furieux.

"Oh, c'est brillant. Maintenant t'envoies ton gosse se battre à ta place, Malefoy ?" Il saisit violemment le bras de Caroline.

"Aïe, mon bras !"

"Laisse ma fille tranquille, sale batard !" Il ne put retenir ses mots et se mordit les lèvres en se rendant compte de son erreur.

Caroline ne sembla pas y preter attention, et planta ses dents dans la main qui enserrait son petit bras meurtri. Elle le mordit jusqu'au sang.

Ron hurla, "Putain, la petite garce m'a mordu !" Laissant une ouverture à Drago qui en profita pour lui asséner un magistrale coup de poing sur la tempe. Le roux s'étala comme un sac de pomme de terre, ko.

Harry se précipita sur Ron, pour s'enquir de son état, tandis que Drago prenait sa fille dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. "Tu n'as rien, ma Chérie ?"

Elle approuva silencieusement, mais il remarqua qu'un gros bleu se formait là où Weasley l'avait agripper. Il allait tuer ce connard pour l'avoir ainsi blesser.

"C'est vrai que je suis ta fille ?" Drago se contenta d'ignorer la question.

Harry emmena son ami encore inconscient en promettant que son comportement ne resterait pas impuni. D'une certaine manière, ça ne le fit pas se sentir mieux.

Il souleva Caroline et l'assis sur le lit d'Hermione. Son bouquet était dans un piteux état, les tiges étaient toutes cassées, les fleurs froissées et sans vie. Il le lui prit délicatement et le plaça dans un récipient. Caroline tenait toujours sa baguette. Il lui prit sa petite main, pointa le bout de bois sur les fleurs et dit "Reparo !". Le bouquet reprit vie instantanément.

Elle le regarda, tout sourire. "J'adore la magie !"

Il lui rendit son sourire. "Evite juste de le dire devant ta mère !"

"Et devant Grand-Mère Granger. Elle déteste la magie. Elle ne voulait pas que maman en fasse et elle a jeté sa baguette. Mais je l'ai retrouvé et je l'ai caché !"

Voilà qui était intéressant, pensa Drago. Tout se tenait, Hermione clamait que c'était sa décision d'abandonner le monde sorcier, mais en fait, ça venait de Carole Granger. Quelle connasse, celle-là!

"T'as pas répondu à ma question." Caroline le regardait avec ses grands yeux gris teintés de tristesse, sa voix telle un murmure.

Il la pris dans ses bras et la plaça sur ses genoux. "Et bien,c'est assez compliqué. Qu'est-ce que ta mère t'as dit à propos de ton père ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Elle a dit qu'il était mort pendant la guerre."

Il caressa ses petites boucles blondes. "C'est pas simple à expliquer, mais ton père n'est pas mort pendant la guerre. Je viens juste de découvrir que c'est moi ton père, Caroline. Mais ta mère ne le sais pas encore." Il attendit sa réaction. Il regarda aussi Hermione; ça devait être son imagination, mais il aurait jurer avoir vu ses paupières bouger.

Caroline secoua la tête, en total incompréhension. "Comment tu pourrais pas savoir ?"

Drago décida d'édulcorer un peu la vérité. "Il y a quelques années, un méchant sorcier m'a jeté un sort et drogué ta maman. Il a aussi effacé nos mémoires, de sorte qu'on ne se souvienne pas de ce qui c'était passé. Un jour je te raconterai toute l'histoire, mais aujourd'hui, ce qui importe c'est que tu es ma petite fille." Il la serra fort dans ses bras et elle lui rendit son étreinte.

"Ca veut dire que toi et maman vous avez fait du sexe." Ce n'était pas une question.

Drago se contenta de hocher la tête et sourit. "Tu sais, mon Chou, des fois ce que tu dis me surprend."

"Je sais, des fois ça me surprend aussi," rit-elle.

"Maintenant, tu vas rester un moment avec ta mère, je dois parler aux médicomages, ok ?" Il la posa sur la chaise et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Ok, Papa." Drago s'arrêta net. Son coeur s'était emballé à tout rompre. Il se retourna vers Caroline, elle avait un énorme sourire qui lui mangeait le visage.

"C'est en quel honneur ce sourire ?" demanda t-il, avec la même expression.

"Un de mes voeux s'est réalisé !"

Drago s'entretînt avec le docteur Jenkins. "Tous les signes vitaux d'Hermione sont stables. Ses yeux et ses doigts s'agitent par moment, mais ne vous emballez pas trop. Mais c'est très bon signe. Comment s'en sort Severus avec sa potion ?"

"Il dit avoir presque fini." Le jeune homme se passa la main dans les cheveux. "Je vais y faire un saut tout à l'heure pour voir où il en est."

"Severus est un génie en potion, et j'ai entendu que vous n'étiez pas mauvais vous même. Si quelqu'un peut trouver un remède, c'est bien lui. Mais le plus tôt sera le mieux." Le médecin le salua.

En entrant dans la chambre, Drago trouva Caroline allongée dans le lit auprès d'Hermione.

"Maman !" murmurait-elle à son oreille. "S'il te plaît, réveille toi. Tu me manque tellement. S'il te plaît, réveille toi !" Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autours du coup de la jeune femme endormie. "S'il te plaît, réveille toi," pleurait-elle.

Drago détourna les yeux, il ne pouvait supporter de voir sa fille en si grande détresse. Quand il reporta son regard vers le lit, il fut surpris de voir qu'Hermione avait un de ses bras passé autours de sa fille.

Bien que Poudlard soit protégé contre les transplanages intempestifs, Rogue avait permis à Drago d'utiliser sa cheminée, il gardait ainsi régulièrement contact avec son filleul. Quand celui-ci lui avait demandé son aide pour réaliser une potion de réveil, il avait été honoré de relever le défi.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir Drago accompagné d'une petite fille. Il les regarda tous les deux, notant la ressemblance évidente.

"Salut, Severus." Drago remarqua le regard interrogatif de son parrain. "Epargne ta salive, je t'expliquerai plus tard."

Il déposa la fillette et la prévînt, "Ne touche à rien."

Mais il y avait bien trop de petites bouteilles remplies de liquides colorés pour que Caroline ne désire pas les toucher. Elle piocha un tube à essai plein d'une substance verte et commença à la secouer pour en voir les reflets. Rogue la lui prit des mains en grognant, " Tu souhaites mourir, petite fille ?"

Elle fit la moue et plaça ses poings sur ses hanches. "Je m'appelle pas 'petite fille' mais Caroline."

"Désolé, Severus. Je te présente Caroline. Caroline, voici le professeur Rogue," dit son père, un regard chargé d'avertissement.

"Hum, je vois." Rogue croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, baissa les yeux sur la fillette et souleva un sourcil. Elle allongea le cou pour le regarder et croisa les bras à son tour, levant un sourcil. Le professeur fronça les sourcils, immédiatement imité par Caroline. Puis il sourit et elle lui rendit la pareille. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle lui tira la langue et lui tourna le dos. De toute évidence, ses manoeuvres d'intimidation ne fonctionnaient pas avec elle.

"Adorable," commenta le professeur d'une voix traînante. "Je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour te préparer une potion contre les petits monstres de ce genre?"

Distraite par des miaulements, Caroline n'entendit pas la remarque de Rogue ; Miss Teigne se tenait assise dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. "Tu t'appelles Miss Teigne ? C'est un drôle de nom pour un chat."

Caroline écouta le félin miauler. "Tu sais où trouver des glaces ?"

Drago et Severus discutaient toujours et ne virent pas la fillette suivre la chatte au dehors.

Les élèves amassés dans le hall regardèrent Caroline avec curiosité. La plupart souriaient, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait une petite fille déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Miss Teigne conduisit Caroline jusqu'aux cuisines. La fillette s'émerveilla, elle n'avait jamais vu de cuisines aussi gigantesques. Les elfes de maison s'affairaient pour préparer le prochain repas, trop occupés pour faire attention à une petite fille aux boucles blondes.

Elle suivit le chat jusqu'au congelateur. Elle attrapa la poigné et tira aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un poil.

"Laisse moi t'aider." Un vieux sorcier à la longue barbe grise et aux lunettes en demi-lune lui sourit en ouvrant la porte.

"Miss Teigne a dit qu'il y avait des glaces là-dedans."

"Vraiment ? Et bien, Miss Teigne est un chat très intelligent. Permet moi de me présenter, je suis Albus Dumbledore. Et toi tu es...?"

"Moi c'est Caroline. Enchantée de te connaître monsieur Dubleblore." Ce disant, elle fit une petite révérence.

Le directeur ria à gorge déployée. "Mon nom n'est pas simple à prononcer, en effet, mais tu peux m'appeler Albus. Maintenant, voyons voir si on peut trouver ces glaces."

Il regarda dans le congelateur et trouva un bac de glace à la vanille. "Quel est ton parfum préféré, mon ange ?"

"J'aime la menthe au chocolat."

Le professeur transfigura la vanille en menthe au chocolat. "Quelle coincidence ! C'est aussi mon parfum préféré."

Deux bols et des cuillères apparurent sur la table. Caroline s'assit à genoux sur le banc et Dumbledore prit place en face d'elle. Comme elle prenait sa première bouchée de glace, la chatte sauta sur la table en miaulant.

"Miss Teigne veut de la glace aussi."

"Ne t'avise pas de donner de la glace à Miss Teigne." Rusard entra dans la pièce, les mains sur les hanches. "Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique avec mon chat ?"

"Elle m'a amené ici."

"Du calme, Argus. Visiblement, Caroline peut communiquer avec Miss Teigne."

"Humph, ah oui ?"

Caroline renchérit, "Ouais, et elle a dit qu'elle n'aime pas la nouvelle nourriture pour chats que vous lui donnez. Ca la fait faire caca trop souvent." Elle continua à manger sa crème glacée.

Dumbledore rejeta sa tête en arrière et partit d'un rire franc.

Rusard grogna. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gringalet pour me dire..."

"Oh, et tant qu'on y est," l'interrompit la fillette, "Elle veut que vous changiez sa litière."

Rusard grogna une fois de plus et quitta les cuisines.

Grace à son bracelet, Drago retrouva facilement Caroline. Elle discutait avec le vieux professeur en mangeant de la glace. Il s'appuya contre la porte et regarda, amusé, Caroline converser avec le directeur et un chat. Quel étrange spectacle.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous en dites quoi ? J'ai adoré la confrontation SeverusCaroline ! xD**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Tout l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling.**

**Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est le fruit de l'imagination de gingercat0319. Lorelynn est celle qui a faites la traduction jusqu'au chapitre 16, j'y ai juste apportée de légères modifications, je reprendrai les commandes véritablement pour le chapitre 17. **

**Bonne lecture! =)**

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours passèrent avant que la potion ne soit au point. Mais dès que le Docteur Jenkins la lui eut donné, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hermione avant de reprendre ses esprits. Enfin, du moins était-elle réveillée.<p>

"Ne t'avise pas de me toucher, connard !" hurlait-elle.

Drago entendit des cris depuis le couloir. En entrant, il vit Hermione acculée dans un coin, Ron penché au-dessus d'elle, essayant de lui attraper les mains.

Drago pointa sa baguette dans la touffe rousse du garçon. "Tu l'as entendu, Weasmoche ? Eloigne toi d'elle."

Ce dernier ignora l'intervention du blond. "Sois raisonnable, Mione. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Je t'aime," plaida Ron.

"Remballe ton amour et casse toi !" Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis qu'elle était revenue. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir envie de le voir, mais il n'avait fait que l'éviter. Il y a quatre ans, il avait choisi Lavande plutôt qu'elle quand il avait découvert qu'Hermione était enceinte. Et maintenant, il voulait revenir dans sa vie; ça n'avait pas de sens.

"Tu ne devais pas m'aimer tant que ça quand tu sautais Lavande. Je m'en suis très bien sorti sans ton soit-disant amour ou ton amitié intéressée." Elle lui jeta un regard chargé d'une haine qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. "Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aimerai que tu foutes le camp de ma chambre !" dit-elle toujours accroupie au sol.

Drago n'en perdait pas une miette, jubilant presque. "Quelle partie tu comprends pas quand elle te dit de dégager, Weasmoche ?"

Ron lui lança un regard peu amène et battit en retraite. "C'est pas fini, Hermione. Je reviendrais quand tu auras les idées plus claires. Tu n'es pas en état de discuter, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis."

"Va te faire voir, Ronald! On n'a rien de plus à discuter." Elle attrapa la main que le serpentard lui tendait pour se relever. Elle était encore faible et il dut passer un bras autours de sa taille pour la soutenir.

Ron était furieux de voir son pire ennemis l'aider. Ca aurait dû être vers lui qu'elle aurait dû se tourner, pas vers Malefoy. Il quitta la pièce, plein de dégôut et d'amertume.

"Merci, Malefoy. J'avais peur qu'il ne parte jamais. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu trouver à cet débile ?"

"Je me demande aussi. Tu veux que je te remette au lit ?"

"Seulement si tu m'y rejoins," répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil mutin.

L'expression qui se peignit sur le visage du jeune homme n'avait pas de prix ! Elle lui donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule. "Relax, je te charrie ! Par contre, il faut absolument que j'aille pisser, j'en peux plus ! Tu peux m'amener jusqu'aux toilettes ?"

Il l'aida silencieusement, soutenant son corps un peu trop léger.

Le médicomage Jenkins arriva un peu après, "Alors, comment se porte notre patiente aujourd'hui ?"

"Elle semble aller bien. Un peu faible, peut être. Mais elle agit un peu bizarrement."

"Ah oui, j'aurais dû vous avertir avant. Ca arrive souvent aux personnes qui sorte du coma. Un traumatisme cranien peut causer des changements du comportement et provoquer des émotions instables en touchant différentes zones du cerveau, dont celle qui régit les inhibitions. Elle pourra se montrer extrèmement sensible à certaines moments, déprimée ou maniaque à d'autres, et avoir un comportement sexuel explicite. Elle peut également avoir des difficultés à censurer son language. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera probablement temporaire et il y a de grandes chances qu'elle ne s'en souvienne même pas."

"Génial," grogna Drago, "il manquait plus que ça ; une schizophrène vulgaire et en chaleur à surveiller !"

"Hey, Malefoy," cria Hermione à travers la porte. "Passe moi une brosse à dent et du dentifrice, tu veux bien ? J'ai l'impression qu'un rat est venu crever dans ma bouche !"

Le médicomage rigola en s'en allant, "Je crois que je n'ai rien à ajouter après cette tirade inspirée !"

Blaise entra dans la chambre. "Caroline regarde les poissons de l'aquarium avec Padma. Alors, ça a marché ? Elle est sorti du coma ?" Il avait remarqué le lit vide.

"Oui, le monstre est revenu à la vie." Drago roula des yeux, indiquant la salle de bains.

La gryffondor en sorti, rayonnante. "Fraiche comme une fleur !"

Elle remarqua Blaise, et poussa un sifflement admiratif en le regardant de haut en bas. "Mais c'est Noël avant l'heure, ma parole," ronronna t-elle. Elle laissa une main vagabonder sur le torse du jeune homme et descendit lui enserrer les parties d'une main ferme et cajoleuse. "Et bien monté avec ça !" D'habitude, Blaise ne se trouvait jamais à court de mot, mais là il en resta sans voix. Elle lui attrapa la nuque de sa main libre pour le rapprocher d'elle.

Blaise essaya de se reculer pour éviter les lèvres d'Hermione. "Aide moi, putain !"

Drago tira Hermione vers lui. "Tout doux, on se calme, jeune fille."

La gryffondor le regarda. "Quoi ? T'es jaloux? Désolée, je t'ai oublié. On se fait un plan à trois, si tu veux ?"

Elle regarda les deux jeunes hommes, tour à tour puis se ravisa, "Finalement, je préfère les blonds. Désolée Blaise." Ce disant, elle s'attaqua à la ceinture du serpentard. "Est-ce que tu es un vrai blond d'ailleurs, Malefoy ?" rigola t-elle.

"Bordel, Granger, arrête ça tout de suite !" Il la tira vers son lit.

Blaise s'éclaircit la gorge. "Hum, euh... je crois que je vais retourner surveiller Caroline." Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce dans un claquement.

"Caroline ! Mon bébé ! Je veux voir mon bébé !"

"Caroline ne t'approchera pas tant que tu te comporteras comme ça !"

Il réussit enfin à l'asseoir dans son lit. Elle regarda autours d'elle et sembla enfin réaliser où elle se trouvait. "Qu'est-ce que je fais à Sainte Mangouste ?"

"En fait, tout à commencer le jour où tu as déjeuner avec Potter..." Il lui raconta l'accident dont elle ne se souvenait pas, comment elle avait été transportée dans un hopital moldu. Il étudia sa réaction quand il aborda la réaction de sa mère sur le fait de la transférer ici. Elle ne parut pas surprise de savoir que Carole avait agit comme une conne. Elle était secrètement soulagée de se trouver dans un endroit échappant à l'influence de sa mère.

"Il faut qu'on parle, Granger. A propos de Caroline." Il s'assit sur son lit, près de ses jambes étendues.

Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent. "J'espère que ce n'est pas au sujet des conneries que tu as raconté à MA fille, comme quoi tu étais son père ?"

"Quo i? Comment tu...?" Il la regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussée sur l'épaule.

"J'ai tout entendu."

"T'as quoi ? Tu.. mais t'étais..."

"Tu veux un dessin, Malefoy ?" Elle pointa un doigt sur son torse, "J'ai", elle traça un cercle de ses mains, "tout", puis elle mit sa main en coupe à son oreille, "entendu !"

"Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais tout entendre dans le coma."

"Et ben si, ne t'en déplaise. Je vous ai entendu, Caroline et toi, et t'es à enfermer si tu crois vraiment que t'es son père. Comment ose tu lui bourrer le mou avec tes mensonges !"

"Ecoute moi une minute." Il lui raconta comment Harry était tombé sur le souvenir et ce qui c'était passé quand lui-même avait regardé dans la pensine. Il prit soin de n'omettre aucun détail, elle méritait l'entière vérité.

Hermione le regarda, abasourdie. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux et elle tenta de les cacher de ses mains tremblantes.

"Non. Non, non, non. Tu mens. Tu racontes n'importe quoi pour m'enlever Caroline. Et c'est particulièrement tordu, même venant de toi, Malefoy."

"Regarde moi." Il lui prit les mains et dégagea son visage. Ses yeux gris plongèrent dans les siens. Elle pu y lire toute la peine et la sincérité qu'il ressentait. "Tu dois me croire... et me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait." Il baissa la tête en prononçant la dernière partie.

Caroline déboula dans la pièce à ce moment là. "Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! T'es réveillée !" Elle vola littéralement au-dessus du lit vers les bras de sa mère. Hermione sécha rapidement ses larmes et serra sa fille dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

Blaise entra à la suite de la fillette. "Désolé, je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter. Elle voulait voir sa maman."

Hermione ria aux éclats tandis que Caroline déposait de petits baisers partout sur son visage. Drago sourit et se leva pour partir. "Blaise et moi allons vous laisser un moment." Il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de la jeune femme. "Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard." Et ils quittèrent la pièce.

"As tu été une gentille fille ? Comme tu es jolie aujourd'hui ! Une vraie princesse !"

"Oui, j'ai été trèèèès sage. Bon, sauf la fois où j'ai colorié dans les livres de Papa avec les..."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Papa ?"

"Oui, tu savais pas ? Drago c'est mon Papa. Mais il a dit que tu le savais pas encore." Elle sourit et serra sa mère une nouvelle fois dans ses petits bras.

"Hum, je crois qu'il t'as donné des informations inexactes. Tant qu'on a pas tiré ça au clair, je préfère que tu continues de l'appeller 'Drago'."

Le visage de la fillette s'affaissa. Hermione se sentit coupable de décevoir ainsi sa fille. Elle savait que Caroline avait toujours secrètement révé d'avoir elle aussi un père. "Mais Papa... Drago a dit..."

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de croire ce que disait Drago ?"

"Mais j'ai les mêmes cheveux que lui. Je croyais que c'était parce qu'il buvait beaucoup de lait, mais il aime même pas ça," essaya t-elle de raisonner.

Hermione roula des yeux et installa Caroline plus confortablement sur ses genoux. "On parlera de ça plus tard, d'accord. Racontes moi plutôt ce que tu as fait tout ce temps."

"Et ben, j'ai été très sage à part la fois où j'ai colorié dans les livres de Pa...Drago mais c'était pour leur faire des vêtements, parce que les filles elles étaient toutes nues ! Et puis j'ai montré une photo d'une dame qui avait les mêmes seins que toi et Blaise a dit que tu avais une belle paire."

Caroline était lancée, une fois qu'elle commençait à bavarder, il était difficile de l'arrêter. Hermione se contenta de la regarder et d'écouter son babillage, caressant ses cheveux.

"Tu savais que Drago avait un elfe de maison ? Mais j'ai pas le droit d'être son amie," ajouta t-elle tristement. "C'est la règle."

"Oh, et on a regardé plein de films. Mais pas des pornos. Ce sont les films préférés de Drago, mais il les a tous donné à Blaise. J'ai même pas eu le droit d'en regarder."

"Tu savais que Blaise il garde ses bijoux de famille dans son pantalon ? Mais Drago m'a donné mes propres bijoux. T'as vu mon bracelet ?" Elle tourna et retourna son poignet sous le nez de la jeune femme. Hermione le regarda attentivement et remarqua qu'on lui avait jeté un charme. Il faudra qu'elle interroge Drago là-dessus.

Tandis que Caroline continuait de parler de son temps passé avec Drago, le souffle de la jeune femme se fit plus laborieux. Son visage rougit petit à petit et sa tête commença à lui faire mal.

"Oh et Maman, regarde mon carnet. Il y a une page pour Drago et une page pour Blaise. Chaque fois qu'ils disent un gros mot, je fais un bâton. Après, à la fin de la semaine, je compte les bâtons et ils me donnent de l'argent pour chacun. C'est plus facile que de le faire à chaque fois, parce qu'ils disent tout le temps des gros mots." Elle lui montra son cahier qu'elle gardait toujours dans son sac à main. "T'as vu, je vais être super riche !"

"Je vois surtout que Malefoy a beaucoup de bâton et qu'on est seulement mardi," observa Hermione.

"Oui mais c'est parce que, aujourd'hui, il s'est coupé en se rasant et qu'il y avait du sang sur sa chemise. Après il a glissé sur une de mes poupées qu'était par terre. Et puis la poufiasse des fleurs et venue et lui a crier dessus. C'était vraiment un mauvais jour quand même."

"La poufiasse des fleurs ?"

"Oui, son nom c'est comme des fleurs. Je me souviens pas lesquelles, mais elle est vraiment méchante. Je l'aime pas du tout. Quand Drago regardait pas, et ben je lui ai fait un doigt d'honneur."

"Tu as fait quoi ?" La voix d'Hermione enflait de plus en plus.

"Bah tu sais, un doigt d'honneur." Elle lui fit une démonstration. "C'est Blaise qui m'a montré mais Drago veut pas que je le fasse ou il fera disparaître mon doigt."

"MALEFOY ! RAMENE TON CUL ICI TOUT DE SUITE, ESPECE DE FILS DE PUTE !" hurla t-elle.

"Oh, Maman, je crois que je vais commencer une page pour toi aussi."

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà un réveil pour le moins mouvementé ! Alors vous pensez qu'elle va lui faire quoi à Drago, en étant aussi énervé ? xD<strong>


	13. Chapitre 13

**Tout l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling.**

**Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est le fruit de l'imagination de gingercat0319. Lorelynn est celle qui a faites la traduction jusqu'au chapitre 16, j'y ai juste apportée de légères modifications, je reprendrai les commandes véritablement pour le chapitre 17. **

**Bonne lecture! =)**

* * *

><p>Hermione se réveilla attachée sur son lit d'hopital, groggy des calmants que les médicomages lui avaient administré. Elle ne se souvenait de rien sinon de cette rage incontrôlable qui l'avait submergée. Et puis plus rien.<p>

"Toc, toc," dit Harry en entrant accompagné de Ginny. Hermione leva la tête pour les appercevoir.

"Harry, Ginny," appela t-elle faiblement, au bord des larmes. Elle était soulagée que ce soit ses amis plutôt que d'autres médicomages ou même Malefoy.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Pourquoi suis-je attachée ? Ces connards ne me disent rien du tout. Ils ne font qu'entrer et me bourrer de potions." Ginny délivra ses poignets d'un coup de baguette.

Harry s'assit à coté de son lit. "De ce que j'ai entendu, t'as un peu pété les plombs sur Malefoy. Tu l'as frappé plusieurs fois à la tête avec un vase. Et plutôt fort. Le premier coup l'a laissé k.o. Il y avait du sang partout, et plein tes vêtements. C'était assez moche à voir en fait. Ils le soignent dans une des pièces du hall, en bas."

Hermione baissa la tête sur les liens du lit d'hopital. Les yeux clôts, elle demanda, "Caroline ! Où est Caroline ?"

Ginny dégagea gentiemment les mèches de son visage. "Caroline va bien. Elle est sorti dès que tu t'es attaqué à Malefoy. Elle a courut rejoindre Luna à la garderie de l'hopital où elle travaille. Luna s'en est occupé, elle l'a calmé et rassuré. Elle était pas mal retournée, elle pensait que c'était de sa faute."

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Ma propre fille a peur de moi. Je m'en suis pris à Malefoy et je m'en souviens même pas. Je deviens folle ou quoi ?"

"Tu sais bien que non," répondit Harry en lui prenant la main. "Les médecins disent que c'est normal d'étre un peu déboussolée quand on a subit des traumatismes à la tête. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que tu fais. Et c'est temporaire, Mione."

"Ouais, mais j'ai essayé de tuer Malefoy. C'est un peu exagéré comme réaction, tu trouves pas ? Un moment je suis heureuse, et l'instant d'après je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je suis perdue. J'ose même pas te dire ce que j'ai dis et fais à Blaise et Malefoy avant ça."

"Ouais, on en a entendu parler," ria Harry. "Hermione Granger dans une partie de jambes en l'air à trois ? J'aimerais être une petite souris pour voir ça !"

Hermione se cacha le visage. "C'est tellement embarrassant ! J'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai mis la main au paquet !"

"Il devait pas y avoir grand chose à serrer," renifla Harry.

Hermione releva un sourcil et sourit. "En fait, si !"

Harry ria de plus belle tandis que Ginny la regardait faussement choquée. Essayant de changer de sujet, la rousse lui tendit un sac contenant un débardeur et un shorty bleu. "J'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir quelque chose à mettre sur tes fesses avant de les montrer à tout l'hopital."

"Merlin, t'es un ange, Gin." Hermione enleva la blouse de l'hopital sans égard à ses visiteurs. Géné, Harry se retourna, un peu rouge. "Ah, c'est bien mieux comme ça. Je me sens presque humaine maintenant. Merci vous deux."

Un ange passa. "Je veux le voir," dit-elle.

"Qui ? Malefoy ?" demanda Harry, confus.

"Mais non. Le souvenir de Lucius à propos... de cette nuit là. Malefoy m'en a parlé, mais je trouve ça dur à avaler."

"Hermione, ce que t'as dit Malefoy est vrai. Lucius a jeté un Imperium à son propre fils et lui a ordonné de... de te faire ça. Vos mémoires ont été effacées. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, il ne t'as pas menti."

"Harry, tu me connais. Je dois le voir moi-même."

"Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, surtout dans ton état. Malfoy voulait que je détruise ce souvenir, il voulait te protéger, que tu ne revives pas cette expérience. Mais, même si je suis d'accord avec lui, je l'ai gardé. Je savais que tu voudrais le voir, un jour ou l'autre."

"Evidemment que je veux le voir ! Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Quand est-ce que tu peux amener une pensine ici ?"

* * *

><p>Drago avait tout le coté droit de la tête bandé. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'Hippogriffes lui était passé dessus. Il était choqué qu'Hermione ai pu l'attaquer physiquement. Il s'était attendu à des insultes, des cris, à tout mais pas à ce qu'elle lui écrase un vase en pleine poire.<p>

Il quitta la pièce une fois ses soins finis et parti à la recherche de Caroline. Elle devait être atrocement effrayée. Il la trouva dans la garderie; Luna la berçait dans le rocking chair et elle s'était endormi, un pouce dans la bouche. Elle ne suçait son pouce que quand elle était stressée.

La blonde se leva et lui passa la petite. "Caroline est adorable, on dirait une poupée. Elle était très énervée, mais je crois que ça va mieux. Bon, je dois aller m'occuper de mes autres patients."

Drago la remercia, tandis que Caroline baillait en s'éveillant. Elle remarqua le gros bandage et se mit à pleurer. "Je suis désolée, Drago."

"Oh, alors c'est de nouveau Drago, maintenant ?" Il était tellement déçu.

"Maman a dit que tu mentais et que j'avais pas le droit de t'appeler 'Papa'."

Il s'assit dans le rocking chair, la prenant sur ses genoux. "Hey, ta maman est un peu confuse en ce moment. Mais je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger très vite." Il essuya les larmes sur ses joues.

"Et si on allait faire du shopping et acheter ces robes de sorciers que tu voulais tant, hum ?"

Sa tristesse s'envola comme par enchantement. Elle sauta de ces genoux et sautilla sur place. "Je vais avoir mes propres robes !"

Cétait pas bien compliqué finalement, pensa t-il. Il n'oublierai pas que le coeur d'une sorcière s'ouvrait plus facilement avec une carte de crédit.

Blaise passa la tête par la porte. "Vous voilà ! Je vous ai cherché partout." Il regarda derrière eux et aperçut Luna. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis Poudlard et elle avait l'air plutôt bien foutue. Blaise préférait définitivement les blondes.

"Drago va m'emmener acheter mes propres robes !" lui dit Caroline. "Tu viens avec nous ?"

Les yeux toujours rivés sur Luna, Blaise s'admonesta mentalement. "Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? Il y a deux ou trois trucs que je devais m'acheter." Il lui prit la main et tous trois transplanèrent dans le Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

><p>"Wow, c'est trop fort !" Caroline était époustouflée devant l'agitation qui reignait, elle trépignait littéralement, contenant difficilement son excitation. "Je veux aller là, là et là..." Elle désignait plusieurs magasins, incluant Eeylops, Au Royaume du Hibou, Fleury et Bott et Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux.<p>

"On se calme. On va d'abord aller chez Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers." Drago lui prit la main pour ne pas la perdre. Ils tournèrent au coin de la rue et manquèrent de peu de bousculer... Narcisa Malefoy.

Drago s'arrêta net. "Mère. Que faites vous là ? Je pensais que vous étiez à Paris."

Narcissa parut surprise elle aussi. "Visiblement, je suis de retour Drago. Qu'est-il arrivé à ta tête ?" Elle le dévisagea, puis, baissant les yeux, remarqua Caroline, qui au même instant, était fort occupée à se curer le nez.

Drago suivit son regard et, d'une petite tape sur la main, il mit un terme à cette intempestive exploration nasale.

"Ca me grattait," expliqua Caroline. "Je cherchais pas une crotte de nez, hein !"

Le coin de la bouche du blond se releva malgrès lui. "Crotte de nez ou pas, ce n'est pas élégant de mettre son doigt dans son nez, surtout en public."

"Désolée." Elle baissa la tête et donna un petit coup de pied dans un caillou.

"Mère, j'aimerais vous présenter Caroline. Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais je vous expliquerai les détails plus tard."

Caroline réalisa soudain la situation. "Tu es la maman de Drago, c'est ça ?"

Narcissa répondit, un peu hautaine. "C'est correct, en effet."

"Alors tu dois être une pute." La petite fille avait parlé en toute innocence, comme si elle parlait du beau temps.

Drago et Blaise n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Le blond n'osait même pas regarder sa mère.

"Je te demande pardon ?" articula cette dernière.

"Et ben, Drago est ton fils... et ma maman l'appelle souvent fils de pute."

Blaise partit d'un grand rire franc. "Oh, c'est trop fort !" Il en écrasa même une larme.

Drago se retenait lui aussi d'éclater de rire. Caroline se tenait bien droite, les mains dans le dos; elle adressa son plus beau sourire à Narcissa.

Celle-ci la regarda un instant, puis, lentement, un coin de sa bouche se releva en un demi-sourire. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Drago, amusée, elle lui dit,

"Adorable, cette enfant. Amène la ce soir au manoir, j'organise une petite fête pour mon retour." Elle jeta un regard à Blaise, le détaillant en partant. "Amène l'étalon italien aussi."

"Wow, Narcissa est super hot ! Le veuvage lui va bien." Blaise et Drago était assis dans les confortables fauteuils de l'espace d'essayage de la boutique de prêt-à-porter.

"C'est de ma mère que tu parles, débile."

"Je remarque, c'est tout. Tu sais que je ne résiste pas aux blondes," répondit-il en bougeant ses sourcils.

"Ouais, et ben cette blonde-ci est hors catégorie." Il ricanna. Il avait remarqué depuis longtemps qu'une alchimie particulière passait entre son meilleur ami et sa mère. Déjà quand ils étaient en quatrième année, il trouvait souvent Blaise en train de flirter avec elle quand il venait au manoir.

"Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si elle ne peux pas résister à mon charme ?" le taquina Blaise. "Maintenant que Lucius est hors course, il y a une petite ouverture."

"Rien que de penser que tu puisses te taper ma mère, ça me donne envie de gerber. Beuurk !"

Caroline se tenait sur une petite estrade devant trois miroirs. Elle se regardait danser en attendant le retour de la couturière. Elle posait comme un mannequin, ce qui amusait beaucoup les deux sorciers.

Madame Guipure revînt avec plusieurs échantillons de tissus. De subtiles teintes de pourpre, de rose, de bleu et de jaune s'étalaient sur son bras. Caroline repéra immédiatement le rose. "Oh, ils sont tous très beaux, mais je préfère le rose."

"On va prendre des robes dans chacunes des couleurs," dit Drago. Aucun de ses enfants ne sauraient porter la même robe tous les jours. "Et aussi en vert."

"Beurk, je déteste le vert," Caroline tira la langue de dégôut.

"Crois moi, tu vas finir par aimer le vert, surtout quand tu seras à Poudlard et envoyer chez Serpentard."

Elle croisa les bras. "Humph, c'est ce qu'on verra."

Madame Guipure prit les mesures de Caroline et retourna dans le fond du magasin. Quelques minutes plus tard, une vendeuse arriva, poussant un lourd miroir sur pied. "On vient de recevoir ça aujourd'hui. C'est un miroir enchanté qui montre ce qu'on sera dans le futur."

Blaise, Drago et Caroline s'approchèrent pour y jeter un oeil. "Comment ça marche ?" demanda la fillette.

"Il suffit de tourner cette molette suivant le nombres d'années où vous voulez vous projeter. Voulez-vous essayer ?" Elle sourit à Caroline.

"Oui, oui, oui," cria Caroline, toute excitée.

"De combien d'année voulez-vous que je l'avance? Peut être quinze pour voir comment vous serez une fois adolescente ?"

"Ok." La fillette sautilla le temps que la vendeuse actionne le miroir.

En un instant, l'image du miroir se brouilla puis redevînt nette, une Caroline de 19ans les regardait à travers le miroir.

"Wow, regardez moi !" Drago et Blaise regardait, en effet. Leurs bouches en restaient ouvertes d'admiration. Dans le miroir, se trouvait une plantureuse jeune fille blonde.

Elle avait une longue cascade de boucles blondes qui lui descandait dans le dos, son visage en forme de coeur était parfaitement dessiné. La détaillant du regard, ils s'arrêtèrent sur une magnifique poitrine. Enfin, les yeux de Blaise s'y arrêtèrent. Drago dût lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Elle avait de belles formes généreuses aux bons endroits, ses jambes ne semblaient plus finir. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais quelle bout de femme !

Blaise se mordit le poing et chuchota à Drago. "La vie est trop injuste."

"N'y pense même pas, Blaise."

"Regardez, j'ai des plus gros seins que maman." Elle mit ses deux mains en coupe sous ses seins et les fit sauter de haut en bas. Enfin, les seins de son reflet sautèrent.

"Arrête ça, Caroline. Tu vas faire faire une crise cardiaque à Blaise." Ou autre chose, pensa Drago.

Plusieurs autres sorciers qui déambulaient dans la boutique, s'approchèrent pour regarder.

Caroline rigola et commença à danser. Elle balançait ses hanches et passait ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle se retourna et souleva sa jupe. La Caroline du miroir portait un string noir. "Regardez, j'ai une drôle de culotte. Elle me rentre dans les fesse!" Elle riait aux éclats.

"Oh, bordel de merde, Merlin, aide moi!" grogna Blaise en retombant dans le fauteuil.

"Caroline, ce n'est pas drôle. Baisse cette jupe immédiatement," lui ordonna Drago.

"Tu sais, je pourrai être dans tes magasines de femmes nues."

"Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant !"

Blaise ricanna, "J'en achèterais une copie."

D'autres sorciers acquiescèrent également, "Ouais, moi aussi." "Carrément !"

Drago prit Caroline par le bras et la fit descendre de l'estrade. "On va y aller avant que tu ne soulèves une émeute."

L'adolescente du miroir envoya un baiser d'au-revoir à la fillette. "On se verra dans 15ans."

* * *

><p><strong>Toujours aussi innocement marrante Caroline ! xD<strong>


	14. Chapitre 14

**Tout l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling.**

**Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est le fruit de l'imagination de gingercat0319. Lorelynn est celle qui a faites la traduction jusqu'au chapitre 16, j'y ai juste apportée de légères modifications, je reprendrai les commandes véritablement pour le chapitre 17. **

**Bonne lecture! =)**

* * *

><p>"T'en est sûre ? Malefoy avait peut être raison, j'aurais peut être dû détruire ce souvenir." Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux en regardant Hermione, incertain.<p>

"Tu as fait le bon choix, Harry. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui c'est réellement passé, j'ai besoin de le voir de mes yeux," lui répondit-elle.

"Je sais pas..."

"Ah ! Fais pas ta fiote, Harry, donne moi ça !" Elle lui arracha la fiole des mains et en versa le contenu dans la pensine.

* * *

><p>Drago frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Il entra quand elle le lui permit et la trouva conforablement installée dans son fauteuil, sirotant un thé délicatement parfumé. Il se demanda par où commencer.<p>

Il lui raconta tout, Lucius, Hermione, l'Impérium, tout. Narcissa ferma les yeux, prenant de grandes inspirations à mesure que l'histoire se dévoilait.

Son mari avait été un pur enfoiré, pas de doute. Elle fulminait de rage et de douleur, qu'il ait pu faire ça à leur propre fils, et à la fille Granger. Elle n'était pas aussi arrêtée que lui sur ces histoires de sang. Lucius avait de la chance d'être déjà mort, car si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait certainement préféré mourir plutôt que d'affronter la colère de Narcissa Malefoy. Si elle avait pu le ramener à la vie juste pour pouvoir le tuer à nouveau. Elle sourit amèrement à cette pensée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda son fils. Il fallait admettre que l'existence de Caroline était une surprise de taille. Mais une bonne surprise.

"Alors, que compte tu faire maintenant, Drago ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Et bien, comme les rénovations sont presques finies, je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous emmenagiez au manoir.

"Je suis très bien dans mon appart, Mère."

"Et Caroline ? Prendre soin d'elle dans un si petit espace ne doit pas être chose aisée."

"Mère, mon appart est plus grand que leur pavillon. Caroline est heureuse là où elle est," contra t-il.

"Je dis juste qu'en sortant de l'hopital, Hermione aura besoin de place et de soutien. Nous avons assez de personnel pour..."

"Suggérez-vous qu'elle vienne vivre avec vous ?"

"Non, je suggère qu'elle vienne vivre avec NOUS. Nous avons de nombreuses chambres vacantes, Hermione et Caroline pourront même avoir une aile entière si elles le désirent. Et tu ne seras pas loin en cas de problème."

"Granger n'acceptera jamais. Vous pouvez certainement imaginer ce que cet endroit lui inspire. Laissez tomber cette idée, Mère."

Narcissa lui adressa le fameux sourire des Malefoy. Elle savait exactement comment elle allait avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Caroline déboula justement, courant dans les bras de son père.

"Papa, tu devrais venir voir. C'est gigagrand !" Pixie, la soeur de Trixie, lui avait fait faire un tour du manoir. Elles étaient parti depuis plus d'une heure, et n'avait pas encore tout visité.

"Je sais, mon Chou, je vivais ici avant."

Caroline le regarda avec de grand yeux. "T'es super riche ou quoi?"

"C'est plutôt 'ou quoi'," plaisanta Drago. Le coeur de Narcissa se réchauffa à la vue du sourire de son fils, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu si heureux, et ça lui avait manqué.

Narcissa adressa un chaud sourire à sa petite-fille. "Ca te plairait de vivre ici aussi, ma Chérie ?"

"Mère...," prévînt Drago.

"Ca serait trop cool ! Mais, et ma Maman ? Et Papa ?"

"Et bien, ils vivraient ici aussi. Comme une grande famille, tous ensemble." Drago voyait clairement dans le jeu de sa mère. Avoir une famille était un des voeux les plus cher de la peite fille, et Narcissa l'utilisait à son avantage.

"Comme ça, Maman et Papa pourront se marier," claironna joyeusement Caroline.

"Holà, on se calme deux minutes," intervînt Drago. "Otes toi, tout de suite cette idée de ta petite tête blonde, mon Chou."

"Mais, si vous vivez dans la même maison, il faut que vous soyez mariés. C'est la loi !"

"Non, ce n'est pas la loi. Et non, on ne se mariera pas. Vous voyez ce que vous avez fait, Mère ? Vous lui mettez des idées saugrenues en tête."

Caroline bouda. " Ne t'inquiéte pas, ma Chérie. Les femmes Malefoy obtiennent toujours ce qu'elles désirent." Narcissa conclut sur un clin d'oeil. Elle croisa ses bras et défia Drago du regard, relevant nonchalamment un sourcil.

Celui-ci se passa une main sur la figure en grognant de frustration. On ne pouvait pas raisonner avec cette femme.

Caroline était tel un vent de renouveau qui soufflait sur le vieux manoir. Depuis l'enfance de Drago, il n'y avait plus eu de tels bruits, surtout des rires. Bien sûr, ses propos étaient parfois déroutants, mais elle les trouvait attachant finalement.

La petite sauta des genoux de son père et vînt se poster devant Narcissa. "Je dois t'appeler comment d'ailleurs ? Mammy ? Grand-Mère?"

Narcissa trésaillit à l'idée d'être appelée 'Mamie'. Elle n'était pas vraiment du type 'Grand-Mère' non plus. "Et pourquoi pas 'Nana' ?"

Caroline approuva, "Ca m'a l'air bien, Nana Banana." Elle pouffa et lui tendit les bras pour un calin.

La vieille dame rit. "Je pense que 'Nana' sera suffisant."

Narcissa aida Caroline a s'habiller pour le dîner. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite fille à habiller et coiffer. Ca allait être difficile de ne pas gâter cette enfant.

Quand Narcissa en eut terminé, Caroline ressemblait à une poupée vivante. Sa robe rose était immaculée, ses boucles cascadaient docilement en encadrant parfaitement son visage. Elle avait même appliquer un peu de brillant à lèvres et de fard à joues, ainsi que du vernis à ongles rose, pour la plus grande joie de la petite sorcière. C'était sa première vrai fête avec des adultes, et Caroline était excitée.

Blaise et Drago les attendaient en bas, sirotant un whiskey Pur Feu en attendant le reste des invités. Ils regardèrent tout deux Narcissa et Caroline descendre majestueusement les escaliers.

"Wow, regardez moi ces deux magnifiques demoiselles," commenta Blaise. Il se dirigea vers elles et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Narcissa. Il se baissa pour faire de même à Caroline.

"Arrête ! Tu vas abimer mon maquillage," le réprimanda la fillette.

Blaise ria et battit en retraite. "Loin de moi l'idée d'abimer le maquillage d'une dame !"

Drago murmura pour lui même, "Tout ce qu'il manque, maintenant, c'est une tiare." Il roula des yeux et prit une autre gorgée de whiskey. Sa tête lui faisait déjà mal à nouveau.

Les invités de Narcissa arrivèrent peu après, se retrouvant finalement tous autours de la grande table. Il y avait Drago, Blaise et Caroline. Narcissa et sa soeur, Andromeda accompagnée de son petit-fils, Teddy. Celui-ci était un peu plus agé que Caroline, mais ils s'entendaient déjà comme larrons en foire, assis côte à côte. Teddy pouvait changer la couleur de ses cheveux comme sa mère, et la fillette ne s'en lassait pas. Tonks et Rémus avaient déjà un engagement et n'avaient pu être présents.

Au grand dam de Drago, Narcissa avait également invité sa bonne amie, Pricilla Parkinson, et sa fille, Pansy. Parkinson Père était à Las Vegas, étrennant un nouveau casino qui venait d'ouvrir.

Il y avait trois autres personnes dont Drago avait entendu parler mais qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent. Céleste et Céline, deux jeunes sorcières un peu plus agées que lui. Narcissa avait rencontré ces jumelles brunes à Paris et était devenu rapidement leur amie. Et Eric, un grand blond qui n'arrêtait pas de faire du pieds à sa mère sous la table. Il pouvait aisément deviner le pourquoi de sa présence.

La blessure de Drago le mettait au supplice. Rien de ce qu'il avait pris ne le soulageait. "Ta tête te fait mal ?" Narcissa posa une main rafraîchissante sur sa joue. "Je préfère que tu retournes à Ste Mangouste tout de suite, qu'ils y jettent un oeil."

Il souffrait trop pour refuser. "Je crois que je vais faire ça, oui. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser..." dit-il aux autres invités en partant.

* * *

><p>Le médicomage lui donna une potion de soin plus puissante. On lui changea également son bandage.<p>

Drago remercia le personnel soignant et s'attarda dans le couloir. Ginny déboula, l'air très énervé.

"Holà, Weaslette, c'est quoi l'urgence ?"

"Harry et avec Hermione. Il a gardé le souvenir et il lui a amené une pensine pour qu'elle le voit."

"QUOI ? Je lui avais dit de le détruire. Tu déconnes, j'espère ?"

"Non, je déconne pas, putain. J'ai dit à Harry que c'était pas une bonne idée, surtout dans son état."

"Je vais tuer ce fils de pute." Drago courut jusqu'à la chambre de la gryffondor.

Il poussa la porte si violemment, qu'elle faillit sortir de ses gonds. "Espèce de débile congénital ! Je t'avais dit de t'en débarrasser."

"On se calme, Malefoy. Déjà, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Ensuite, tu pensais vraiment qu'Hermione te croirait sur parole ? Je savais qu'elle aurait besoin de le voir d'elle-même."

"Et elle est la-dedans toute seule ?"

Harry confirma.

"C'est la pire chose que tu pouvais faire. Elle ne devrait pas affronter ça toute seule." Drago se dirigea vers la pensine. "Je pense que tu ferais mieux de partir Potter, je ne veux pas te voir quand on reviendra." Il se pencha et plongea à nouveau dans le passé.

* * *

><p>Différentes conversations évoluaient autours de la table. Blaise et Eric débataient politique.<p>

"C'est un ramassis de fournaises !" dit Blaise à la dernière tirade d'Eric, élevant un peu la voix. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent un instant, comme tous le regardait.

"De fournaises ?" demanda Teddy, perplexe.

"Il voulait dire 'foutaises'," expliqua Caroline. L'assistance se tourna vers la fillette, surprise.

"Alors pourquoi il a pas dit 'foutaise' tout de suite ?" demanda le garçon, confus.

"Ben parce que c'est pas poli de dire 'foutaise' à table !" répondit Caroline.

"Assez les enfants !" les réprimanda la maîtresse de maison.

Ils changèrent de sujet en parlant du miroir de madame Guipure. Caroline décrivait la scène avec beaucoup de détails. Blaise essaya de couper court au passage de sa réaction, mais la fillette ne s'en laissa pas conter.

"Papa a dit que Blaise réagissait comme ça parce qu'il avait pas tiré son coup depuis un moment." Caroline continua de manger, puis réalisa que tout le monde la regardait. "Quoi ? C'est ce qu'il a dit, juré."

Sans se démonter, Blaise enchaîna avec un sourire entendu. "Des volontaires ?" Il fit un clin d'oeil à Narcissa.

Caroline leva la main. "Moi, moi !" Puis se pencha vers sa grand-mère, "Ca veut dire quoi tirer son coup, d'ailleurs ?"

Narcissa adressa un regard chargé de reproche à Blaise. "Je te l'expliquerai quand tu auras 30ans, ma Chérie."

"Je pourrais t'aider, si tu veux, Blaise," ronronna Pansy. Le jeune homme la regarda en retour, du dégoût plein les yeux.

Mais Caroline le coupa avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, "Blaise n'aime que les dames blondes avec des gros seins. Et t'as aucun des deux."

Les autres invités éclatèrent de rire, même Narcissa. Pansy jeta sa serviette et se leva brusquement. "Merci, Narcissa, c'était charmant... mais j'ai mieux à faire." Et Pansy disparut dans un 'pop' retentissant.

* * *

><p><strong>Décidement, Pansy en prend constament pour son grade avec Caroline ! xD<strong>


	15. Chapitre 15

**Tout l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling.**

**Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est le fruit de l'imagination de gingercat0319. Lorelynn est celle qui a faites la traduction jusqu'au chapitre 16, j'y ai juste apportée de légères modifications, je reprendrai les commandes véritablement pour le chapitre 17. **

**Bonne lecture! =)**

* * *

><p>Drago se retrouva à nouveau dans la pièce du dongeon. Comme il pouvait haïr cette chambre qui n'existait heureusement plus à l'heure actuelle, maintenant que les rénovations étaient terminées.<p>

Il remarqua que le souvenir touchait à sa fin, sa version du passé avait déjà pris congé. Hermione était recroquevillée sur le lit pendant que Lucius lui effaçait la mémoire.

La vraie Hermione était assise sur le sol crasseux, ses bras étroitement serrés autours de ses genoux, tremblant légèrement.

Drago s'agenouilla près d'elle et dégagea gentiment les mèches cachant son visage. Il n'était pas sûr s'il pouvait la toucher ou non. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette; une Hermione en colère armée d'une baguette était la dernière chose qu'il voulait affronter.

Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard chargé de larmes dans le sien. Elle comprenait tout maintenant, et la réalité la frappa de plein fouet.

Le serpentard ne supporta plus de ne pas la toucher, aussi l'attira t-il au creux de ses bras. Elle passa lentement ses bras autours de son cou et appuya sa tête contre son torse. Il lui frotta doucement le dos en la berçant pour la calmer, maintenant sa tête brune tout contre lui. Il la serra plus fort, comme si son étreinte pouvait effacer la peine de la jeune fille.

Drago la tenait toujours dans ses bras quand ils sortirent de la pensine. Il s'assit sur le lit en l'attirant sur ses genoux. Hermione pleurait silencieusement. Il déposa des baisers sur ses paupières closes, baisant les larmes qui s'en échapaient. Il descendit ainsi jusqu'à ses lèvres, suivant les perles salées. Il hésita quand elle releva la tête, ses yeux chargés de peine plongeant dans ses iris gris. "S'il te plaît, pardonne moi," dit-il.

Elle secoua lentement la tête. "Il n'y a rien à pardonner," murmurra t-elle dans un souffle. "Tu auras certainement du mal à me croire, mais je suis soulagée que ce soit toi plutôt que Lucius." Elle émis un rire qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

Elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il avait entendu.

Les derniers restes de l'animosité de leur passé s'étaient évanouis. Drago passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés, lui caressant la joue au passage. Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes, les frottant doucement contre sa peau salée. Il voulait la gouter, la dévorer toute entière. Il ne savait pas comment Hermione allait réagir. Allait-elle le frapper? Le repousser? Mais elle le surprit en répondant passionnement à son baiser.

Il était sa bouée de sauvetage, et elle n'était pas prête de le lâcher. Ils avaient partagé une horrible expérience qu'ils étaient seuls à pouvoir comprendre. Ils s'embrassèrent sans retenue, comme si les vannes étaient enfin ouvertes. Elle attrapa sa nuque et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds tandis que leurs langues se rencontraient.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Hermione lui sourit. "Tu sais que ça change rien. Je te déteste toujours."

Drago sourit en retour. "Je te déteste aussi, Granger," dit-il, couvrant son visage de baiser alanguis. "Je suis content qu'on soit d'accord sur au moins une chose." Et il l'embrassa si fort qu'elle en eut des frissons tout le long du corps.

"Je sais une autre chose sur laquelle on sera d'accord," répondit-elle quand il eut laché sa bouche. Drago traçait le contour de sa machoire en frottant doucement ses lèvres contre sa peau. "Sur quoi donc?"

Il lui faisait tellement de bien, qu'elle en perdait sa concentration. "Caroline est notre fille. A tous les deux."

Drago la souleva avec précaution et l'allongea sur le lit. D'un geste de sa baguette, il élargit le lit de l'hopital pour pouvoir s'étendre auprès d'elle. "Ah, Caroline. Un cadeau du ciel." Il sourit, se remémorant la fillette. "Belle et intelligente, comme sa mère."

"Rusée et manipulatrice, comme son père," rétorqua Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Comme une Malefoy," corrigea t-il fièrement.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément. "Ca semble si mal, et pourtant si bon," soupira t-il.

"T'as foutrement raison, c'est mal." Lavande Brown se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Ron m'a quitté pour se remettre avec toi, et toi tu le trompes avec Drago Malefoy ? T'es vraiment une pute."

Hermione la regarda, incrédule. "Et tu es ?"

"C'est Lavande Brown," lui glissa peu discrètement Drago. "Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Elle était dans ta maison."

"Ah, oui. Bien sûr. Désolée, je t'avais pas reconnu habillée et les cuisses serrées."

Drago ricanna. Il appréciait ce nouveau coté corrosif d'Hermione. Lavande en restait bouche bée.

"Et pour ta gouverne, Ron et moi ne sommes PAS ensemble. Tu peux le garder, lui et sa petite bite."

Scotchée, Lavande se tourna pour partir. Elle lança un dernier regard au couple. "J'imagine que les rumeurs étaient vraies. T'es vraiment folle, finalement."

Le diner se terminait au Manoir Malefoy, les adultes sirotaient un digestif tandis que les enfants disputaient une partie de jeu de l'oie, version sorcier. Comme Caroline ne connaissait pas les jeux sorciers, Teddy lui montrait comment y jouer.

Ils en eurent bientôt assez et partirent explorer les environs. Les manteaux des invités pendaient dans le dressing de l'entrée.

"Je me demande s'il y a des bonbons dans les poches. Ma grand-mère Granger en a toujours dans ses poches."

Teddy haussa les épaules. "Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Tu commences de ce coté et moi je prend l'autre." Ils fouillèrent méthodiquement les vêtements à la recherche de sucreries.

Caroline dénicha un tube de rouge à lèvres, un peigne, des pièces et une boîte vide de bonbons de Bertie Crochue. Teddy trouva quelques babioles également. Chaque nouvelle trouvaille était jetée sur le sol, entre eux deux.

"Bon, j'ai rien trouvé. Et toi ?" demanda Caroline en se penchant sur le petit tas d'objets.

"Pas grand chose, j'en ai juste un. On ferait mieux de remettre le reste en place avant que les adultes nous voient." Ils remirent rapidement ce qu'ils avaient sorti dans les poches des manteaux, répartissant les items au hasard. Les invités auront des surprises sur le chemin du retour.

Teddy étudia attentivement le bonbon qu'il avait trouvé. Il n'en avait jamais vu de cette sorte auparavant; un petit paquet brillant et carré. Il essaya de l'ouvrir sans succès.

"Donne, laisse moi essayer." Caroline le lui prit des mains et le mit entre ses dents pour déchirer l'emballage. Elle avait vu Drago le faire avec un paquet de bretzels.

A force de tirer dessus dans tous les sens, le plastique céda, révélant son contenu. C'était un préservatif.

"C'est pas un bonbon," dit-elle déçue. "C'est juste un ballon tout rabougris."

"J'ai jamais vu de ballon comme ça." Teddy lui reprit des mains et le porta à sa bouche. Il essaya de le gonfler sans y parvenir. "Il marche même pas, en plus."

"THEODORE ! Avec quoi joues-tu?" cria Andromeda. Les autres adultes s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle lui arracha la capote des mains avec un petit bruit retentissant.

"C'est juste un vieux ballon qu'on a trouvé," expliqua Teddy. Lui et Caroline ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils en faisaient toute une histoire, aussi laissèrent-ils les adultes et se dirigèrent-ils vers les cuisines à la recherche de crème glacée.

Tous se tournèrent vers Blaise. Il leva ses mains sur la défensive. "Me regardez pas comme ça, c'est pas à moi."

L'assemblée se tourna alors vers Eric. Celui-ci rougit doucement. "Quoi ? Les moldues ne comprennent pas les sorts contraceptifs."

Blaise murmura fort peu discrètement, "Tu baises des moldues ?"

"Bah, une chatte est une chatte, non ?" sourit Eric. "Tu devrais essayer."

Pixie offrit un gand bol de glace aux enfants, qu'ils s'empressèrent de dévorer, s'en mettant plein la figure.

Tout à coup, Caroline demanda, "Tu veux être mon petit copain?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi non?"

"Parce qu'après faudra faire du sexe. C'est ce que font les petits copains, crétine."

Ne sachant pas de quoi ils parlaient, Caroline répondit, "Ca me dérange pas."

"Tu sais même pas ce que c'est du sexe, hein ? Moi je vois mes parents le faire tout le temps."

"Eh ben, si t'es si malin, pourquoi tu me montres pas ?" le défia la fillette.

Teddy sauta du banc et vînt de son coté de la table. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un rapide et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Caroline secoua la tête, confuse. "C'est pas du sexe ! C'était juste un baiser."

Teddy croisa ses bras sur son torse. "Ca l'est si tu mets la langue. Mais je voulais pas le faire pour de vrai parce que sinon t'aurais eu un bébé."

"Oh, ok. Tu veux être mon meilleur ami alors ? Comme ça on sera pas obligé de faire du sexe."

"D'accord," dit le garçon en ouvrant des placards au hasard pour trouver des gateaux.

Narcissa emmena Caroline jusqu'à sa nouvelle suite où Trixie et Pixie avaient déménagé ses affaires de l'appartement de Drago. Bien sûr, tout était rose et la fillette adorait. Toujours un peu excitée à cause de la glace, Caroline sautait sur le lit à baldaquin comme si c'était un trampoline. Elle était un peu hors de contrôle et Narcissa ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle jeta un regard désespéré à Blaise.

Le jeune homme attrapa Caroline au vol. "Allez ma Chérie, c'est l'heure de se calmer et de prendre son bain." Il l'a jeta sur son épaule et l'emmena dans la salle de bain, plus grande à elle seule que son ancienne chambre.

"Waou! Regarde comme c'est grand!" Ses yeux bleus-gris buvaient la pièce. Blaise lui fit couler un bain et s'apprêta à la laisser quand Caroline se plaignit, "J'arrive pas à enlever la rooobe." Elle tirait et se contorsionnait pour enlever ses vêtements. "Et j'arrive pas à enlever les pinces dans mes cheveux. Tu peux m'aider, dis ?"

Blaise se tourna vers Narcissa. "Je crois que c'est plutôt ton domaine, ça."

Narcissa aida Caroline à se débarrasser du superflu et la fillette sauta joyeusement dans l'eau chaude, avisant ses nouveaux jouets. Narcissa referma la porte et retrouva Blaise près du feu.

"Je ne peux pas croire l'énergie phénoménale que ce petit corps contient." Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et laissa courir un doigt sur sa joue. "Qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà à propos de volontaire ?"

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la rapprocha davantage de lui. Arborant un sourire carnassier, il se pencha, frolant sa bouche de la sienne. Juste quand leur peau se touchèrent...

"NANAAAAAAAAAA !"

Blaise roula des yeux.

"Je vais jeter un oeil et je reviens," promis t-elle.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain, et ne vit qu'une baignoire vide. Son coeur s'arrêta quand elle apperçu le corps sans vie de Caroline sous l'eau savonneuse. Elle hurla, Blaise accourant derrière elle.

Puis tout à coup, la fillette s'assit et se mit à rire. "Ah ah, je t'ai eu. T'as cru que j'étais noyée !" Elle continua de rire hystériquement.

Narcissa sursauta violement, la main sur le coeur. Celui-ci battait à une allure folle.

Blaise s'adossa à la porte et ria doucement. "Je vois que tu as été initié par Caroline. Elle l'a fait à Drago aussi la première fois qu'il lui a donné le bain."

Narcissa respira lentement. "Jeune fille, si jamais tu recommences quelque chose du genre..." Son visage devînt rouge de colère.

"Relax, Cissa. Elle te cherche juste un peu."

"Ouais, Nana. Je te cherche juste un peu." Caroline lui adressa le fameux sourire des Malefoy.

Les yeux de la sorcière s'étrécirent. "Efface moi ce sourire immédiatement, Caroline, ou je me charge de le faire disparaître." Elle haïssait quand Drago le lui faisait plus jeune.

Blaise la prit par les épaules et la poussa hors de la salle de bain. "Va te servir un verre et te calmer, je me charge du monstre."

Finalement, Caroline sortit du bain et enfila son pyjama. Elle alla rejoindre Blaise qui l'attendait sur son lit, parcourant un de ses livres. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre, la tête dans ses mains pour le regarder.

"Blaise ?"

"Hum ?" fit-il distraitement, parcourant toujours le livre, ses lunettes sur le nez. Peu de gens savaient qu'il portait des lunettes pour lire, mais les petits caractères des closes qu'il lisait chaque jour avaient eu raison de sa bonne vue.

"Tu me trouves jolie ?"

"Non, pas le moins du monde," la taquina t-il. "Je rigole, je te trouve vraiment très jolie."

"Si j'étais comme dans le miroir, tu voudrais être mon petit copain ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, Caroline, je ferai un très mauvais petit ami."

"Pourquoi ? T'aimes pas faire du sexe ?"

Blaise baissa le livre et la regarda enfin. "Quoi ?" Il glissa ses lunettes sur le haut de son crâne.

"Teddy a dit que s'il était mon petit copain, il faudrait qu'on fasse du sexe."

"Oh, vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ?" Parlait-il vraiment de sexe avec une petite fille ?

"Parce que c'est ce que font les petits copains, crétin !"

Blaise sourit et posa le livre. "Et tu sais quoi sur le sexe exactement ?"

"Teddy a dit que c'était comme s'embrasser mais avec la langue." Elle tira la langue pour souligner son propos.

"Ah oui ? Et ben Teddy dit beaucoup de foutaises."

"Tu veux dire 'fournaise'," ria t-elle. "Alors c'est quoi du sexe ?"

"Je t'expliquerai ça quand tu auras trente ans." Il rigola et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

"Tu sais Blaise, je vais être vachement intelligente à trente ans, parce que tout le monde va m'expliquer plein de truc !"

* * *

><p><strong>Voici pour le chapitre 15 ! =)<strong>


	16. Chapitre 16

**Tout l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling.**

**Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est le fruit de l'imagination de gingercat0319. Lorelynn est celle qui a faites la traduction jusqu'à ce chapitre (le 16), j'y ai juste apportée de légères modifications, je reprendrai les commandes véritablement pour le chapitre 17, le suivant. **

**Enjoy ! =)**

* * *

><p>Drago se réveilla les muscles raides et douloureux. Il regarda autour de lui et se remémora où il était. Il était allongé sur le flan, Hermione étendue à ses côtés. Elle dormait paisiblement, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il roula sur le dos en fermant les yeux, laissant les souvenirs de la vieille remonter. Etait-ce une bonne idée de la laisser se rapprocher de lui ainsi ? Au foind de lui, il savait que c'est ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps; la tenir dans ses bras, l'embrasser. En fait, il voulait même plus que cela.<p>

Il regarda sa montre. Les mains de Mickey indiquaient 7h15. Il sourit en voyant la montre Mickey Mouse parce que ça le faisait tout de suite penser à Caroline. Il s'était énervé contre elle, mais finalement, avec le recul, il en riait presque. Il ne pouvait rester fâché contre ce petit bout de femme bien longtemps.

* * *

><p><em>Deux jours plus tôt...<em>

Drago mettait à jour ses papiers. Il avait posé négligemment ses pieds sur son bureau, les manches relevées. Tout à coup, il se sentit observé. Il regarda par-dessus un contrat et apperçu Caroline dans l'embrasure de la porte.

La tête baissée, elle traversa la pièce lentement et s'arrêta devant le bureau. Sa petite main déposa une montre Mickey Mouse rose sur le meuble.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Drago.

"Une montre," répondit la fillette, sa tête toujours baissée.

"Je le vois bien, mais pourquoi tu me la donnes ?"

"Parce que t'en as besoin d'une."

Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer la tournure de cette histoire. "J'en ai déjà une. Une très belle montre qui m'a couté très cher."

"Plus maintenant."

Il maugréa, se passant une main sur la figure. "Je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Caroline releva la tête pour le regarder. "Et ben, en fait, c'était vraiment pas ma faute. T'as laissé ta montre sur le bord du lavabo et en plein milieu de 'bateau sur l'eau' elle est tombé accidentellement dans les toilettes."

Il l'a regarda, incrédule. "Elle est tombé 'accidentellement' dans les toilettes ?"

"Ouais. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'en sortir. J'ai essayé de la repêcher avec un de tes mocassin."

"Mes mocassins italiens tout neuf ?"

"Ouais, c'était de très beaux mocassins."

Il grogna et laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau. "Mais pourquoi moi ?"

"Désolée," murmura Caroline d'une petite voix triste. Puis elle quitta la pièce.

Drago releva la tête et prit la montre. Il n'avait jamais vu Caroline la porter, certainement qu'elle était trop grande pour la petite fille. Il soupira et passa la montre rose à son poignet.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Blaise entra dans la pièce. Il laissa tomber une dizaine de parchemins sur le bureau. "Tiens, faut que tu signes ça." Il remarqua tout de suite que Drago était de mauvaise humeur.

Le jeune homme blond grogna et rapprocha les parchemins pour y jeter un coup d'oeil avant d'y apposer sa signature. Il se saisit d'une plume et déboucha un encrier. Il possédait toute sorte de magnifiques stylos, mais rien ne valait la sensation d'une plume glissant sur le papier.

"C'est quoi ce truc rose à ton poignet ?"

"Une montre," répondit Drago sans releveer la tête.

"Je vois bien, mais pourquoi rose ? Et... mais c'est pas une montre Mickey ?"

"Si."

"J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a du Caroline là-dessous."

"Ouais."

"Et tu vas pas me dire pourquoi, c'est ça ?"

"Non. Maintenant dégages de mon bureau." Il lui balança les parchemins signés avec un air renfrogné.

Blaise attrapa les documents en souriant de toutes ses dents. En sortant il chantonna, "Salut, salut, salut les Mickey !" Il eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver la bouteille d'encre que Drago lui jeta, avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir.

* * *

><p>Hermione s'étira, se réveillant lentement. Il l'a trouva magnifique. Elle portait un léger déshabillé bleu qui épousait ses formes. Il fit courir sa main le long de son buste, soulignant langoureusement le contour de ses seins. Elle ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'il mordillait le lobe de son oreille.<p>

Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant. "Bonjour."

"Bonjour à vous, Mademoiselle Granger."

"La nuit dernière était... intéressante."

"En effet."

Elle caressa sa joue, descendant le long de sa machoire. "Alors ? C'est quoi la suite ?"

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. "Aucune idée. Pourquoi ne pas naviguer à vue."

"Ca me va. Quelle heure est-il, d'ailleurs ?" dit-elle en lui attrapant le poignet. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant la montre Mickey.

"Pas un mot," prévint-il en replaçant sa main sur sa poitrine.

"Papa Mangemort porte une montre Mickey. Alertez les médias !" dit-elle, riant aux éclats.

"Je suis pas un Mangemort, je l'ai jamais été et je le serai jamais. Maintenant, plus un mot sur cette fichue montre." Il se pencha à son oreille et conclut d'une voix basse. "Ou tu seras puni, jeune fille."

Hermione frissonna. Elle lui adressa un sourire concupiscent. "Hum, je crois pas pouvoir attendre." Elle se colla à lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

"Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ?" Le médicomage Jenkins se tenait a l'entrée de la chambre. "Finalement réveillés ? Vous y avez mis le temps. Désolé de vous interrompre en plein ébat, mais je pense que vous devriez jeter un oeil la-dessus." Il laissa tomber un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier sur le lit avant de les laisser.

Drago ramassa le journal et jura. Hermione regarda par-dessus son épaule pour lire les gros titres. "Oh non. Dites moi que je rêve!" En caractère gras s'étalait 'Qui est la mystérieuse petite Malefoy ?' avec une magnifique scenette de Caroline en train de se curer le nez au Chemin de Traverse et Drago de lui taper sur la main pour qu'elle arrête.

Après avoir survolé l'article, Drago s'exclama "Je vais tuer cette connasse de Skeeter !" De colère, il envoya le journal valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Furieux, il fit les cent pas dans la chambre, se passant les doigts dans les cheveux pour réfléchir. Hermione ne dit rien et récupéra le journal.

L'article était court, le principal sujet était l'identité de la petite fille blonde. Une Malefoy à l'évidence, mais de qui ? Lucius ou Drago ? Et qui était la mère ? Ou était-elle ? Pourquoi n'apparaissait-elle que maintenant ? Autant de questions sans réponses que Rita Skeeter promettait d'éclaircir après enquête.

"Ou étiez-vous quand la photo a été prise ? On dirait le Chemin de Traverse," observa Hermione.

"C'est le Chemin de Traverse. On allait acheter des robes de sorcier pour Caroline."

"Tu as emmené ma fille sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Tu lui as acheté des robes ? Tu sais ce que je pense du fait de l'exposer au monde magique ?"

"Premièrement, c'est ma fille à moi aussi. Deuxièmement, je lui achetait des robes, parce qu'une sorcière digne de ce nom se doit d'en avoir. Et troisièmement, elle aime la magie. Elle n'en a jamais assez et ne tiens pas en place à l'idée d'avoir sa première baguette." Il se rassit sur le lit à côté d'elle.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tourna la tête à l'opposé. Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux. Il attrapa son menton pour qu'elle lui fit face. "T'es vraiment obstinée ; tu veux pas admettre que la magie te manque ? Jeter ta baguette était une idée de ta mère, je me trompe ?"

Hermione acquiesca lentement de la tête. "Ma mère a toujours détesté tout ce qui se rapportait à la sorcellerie. Par moments, elle peut être une vraie salope à ce sujet. Mais t'as raison, ça me manque parfois."

Il souleva un sourcil, interrogatif.

"Ok, ça me manque tout le temps !"

Drago l'attira à lui et embrassa son front. Il était content qu'elle l'admette enfin. "Bah voilà, on avance."

"Si seulement j'avais gardé ma baguette..."

"T'inquiète pas, Caroline l'a récupéré."

"Quoi ? Comment ? Je pensais même qu'elle ignorait que j'en avais une."

"Tu ne sais pas qu'on ne peut rien lui cacher à cette gosse ? Quand elle a vu ta mère s'en débarrasser, elle l'a récupéré et l'a caché quelque part."

* * *

><p>Blaise se réveilla, un bras en travers de la poitrine. Il releva la tête pour voir à qui appartenait ce membre. Au lieu de voir des cheveux blonds clairs comme il l'espèrait, la jeune femme avait des cheveux noirs. C'était une des jumelles.<p>

"Merde, je suis mal," pensa t-il.

Il regarda à sa gauche et trouva la deuxième soeur endormie.

"Merde, je suis très mal !"

Il se releva doucement et remarqua un troisième corps étendu derrière la jeune fille. C'était Eric.

"Meeeerde, je suis très très mal !"

Il essaya de se remémorer la nuit dernière. Il se souvînt d'avoir mis Caroline au lit puis d'avoir rejoint la chambre de Narcissa, mais elle n'y était pas. Il allait rentrer quant il était tombé sur Céline (ou était-ce Céleste ? il n'arrivait jamais à les différencier) qui sortait d'une des suites du manoir. Elle l'avait invité à entrer et boire un verre.

Il se souvenait s'être assis avec les deux jeunes filles pour siroter un verre de Whiskey Pur Feu. Les jumelles fumaient un joint également, mais il avait refusé ; lui et la marijuana ne faisait pas bon ménage.

La nuit avançant, il finit par être bien éméché, et il lui en fallait beaucoup pour être saoul. L'alcool aidant, il avait finit par accepter de gôuter l'herbe, et c'est là que ses souvenirs s'amenuisaient. Quelque part dans la nuit, Eric avait dû les rejoindre.

Le lit était immense ; des oreillers et des draps noyaient l'ensemble des corps. Blaise était torse nu. Il avait peur de vérifier si le bas était nu aussi. Il laissa un soupir de soulagement s'échaper de sa bouche en trouvant son boxer bien en place. Peut être que la situation n'était pas si catastrophique, finalement.

Il s'extirpa du lit avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Il espèrait qu'ils ne se souviendraient pas non plus du déroulement de la nuit dernière. A quatre pattes, il partit à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il trouva son pantalon derrière un fauteuil juste quand son portable se mit à vibrer.

"Allo ?" murmura t-il.

"Pourquoi tu murmures ?" demanda Drago.

"Ah...euh...c'est une longue histoire. Je t'expliquerai plus tard." Il cherchait frénétiquement sa chemise et sa cravate.

"Il faut qu'on parle. Il y a eu un article sur Caroline dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Rejoins moi à Sainte Mangouste. Et Blaise..."

"Ouais ?"

"T'as pas intéret à être dans la chambre de ma mère."

"T'inquiète pas. Si elle découvre ce que j'ai dû faire cette nuit, elle ne me parlera sans doute plus jamais, alors de là à ce qu'elle m'invite dans sa chambre..." Il raccrocha.

Il trouva sa chemise et s'empressa de l'enfiler, ne prenant même pas la peine de la boutonner. Il jeta sa cravate sur son épaule et enfila son pantalon à la hâte. Il referma sa braguette avant de refermer la double porte de la suite quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

Caroline se tenait derrière lui, son dragon rose dans les bras, le regardant perplexe. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Et bien, euh... je euh..me suis endormi dans un fauteuil et là je rentre chez moi."

Caroline apperçut les corps étendus sur le lit à travers l'entrebaillement de la porte.

"T'as fait une soirée pyjama ?

"Ouais, quelque chose du genre."

"Alors où est ton pyjama ? Faut être en pyjama pour faire une soirée pyjamas. Et ils ont pas de pyjamas eux non plus," dit-elle en pointant le lit du doigt.

Blaise referma la porte. "Caroline, il faut que j'y aille. Dis à personne que tu m'as vu, ok ?"

"Personne, comme moi ?" dit Narcissa en sortant de sa chambre. Elle portait une robe de chambre pourpre qu'elle referma d'une ceinture en velour. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard assassin. Le jeune homme eut du mal à avaler sa salive.

"Blaise était à une soirée pyjama, Nana."

"Je vois ça," dit-elle en tapant nerveusement du pied.

"Cissa, je peux tout t'expliquer." Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la chambre derrière lui. "Enfin, presque tout. Mais je suis sur que je pourrai une fois qu'ils m'auront dit ce qui c'est passé. S'ils s'en souviennent. Je suis mal là, non ?"

"Oh, tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point. Suis-moi, Blaise, tu vas me raconter tout ça."

Blaise soupira et suivit Narcissa dans sa chambre. Caroline lui emboita le pas.

"Caroline, retourne dans ta chambre. Je dois parler à Blaise en privé."

"Ah non," répondit la fillette. "Je veux être là quand tu vas lui en faire un deuxième !"

"Un deuxième quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ?" Narcissa n'avait jamais entendu cette expression.

"Je sais pas, mais Papa dit ça souvent quand il se fache avec les gens qui travaillent pour lui. Et après il crie, il bouge les mains et il jure beaucoup."

"Je t'assure ma petite, que je ne vais pas faire un deuxième quelque chose à Blaise, comme tu le dis."

"Oh si, c'est sûr. T'as la même tête que Papa quand il le fait. D'ailleurs, je vais chercher mon carnet à gros mots. J'arrive tout de suite," dit-elle en quittant la pièce. "Commencez pas sans moi, hein ?"

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, ce chapitre marque la fin de ceux traduit par Lorelynn, au prochain, se sera ma traduction. J'ai déjà traduit en gros la moitiée du chapitre 17. Je penses le poster samedi, voir avant si je m'y met vraiment, on verra selon le temps que j'aurai, mais samedi est vraiment le plus probable.<strong>


	17. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour à tous, me revoici avec un chapitre fraîchement traduit ! =) Je posterai à partir de maintenant, un nouveau chapitre tout les samedis.**

**Tout l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling.**

**Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de gingercat0319. **

**Merci à ceux qui ont laissés une petite review, et maintenant, bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

><p>Drago et Blaise étaient assis à la cafétéria de Sainte Mangouste, un café à la main. Drago voulait lui parler de ce qui c'était passé avec la pensine et Hermione. Blaise ne fut pas surpris que lui et Hermione se montrait enfin qu'ils ressentaient quelque chose l'un pour l'autre. Il conta à Drago les évènements de la nuit précédente au manoir et leurs conséquences. Blaise ne connaissait toujours pas d'ailleurs les détails de sa nuit. Il lui faudrait attraper une des jumelles pour ça, mais tout compte fait, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait réellement envie de connaître tous les détails.<p>

« Ouais, Narcissa m'a finalement pardonnée, et nous avons passé la plupart de la matinée à baiser comme des singes. » Dit Blaise.

« Je ne veux pas en entendre parler" Drago mis ses mains sur ses oreilles. "La, la, la, la, la, la, la. »

Blaise rejeta sa tête ne arrière et partit d'un rire franc. « Malefoy, t'es si crédule qu'on pourrait te faire avaler n'importe quoi. »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne t'ais pas adonné à des ébats sauvages avec ma mère ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? Je veux garder mes balles, je te remercie bien. Je ne veux pas connaître la colère de Drago Malefoy. Je ne suis pas si stupide. »

« Alors, c'est quoi ces échanges coquins, et cette drague permanente entre vous ? »

« Aw, c'est rien. On aime juste te mettre hors de toi. Et apparemment ça marche. Sérieusement réfléchis, ça semblerait pratiquement incestueux si ça arrivait vraiment entre nous. C'est pratiquement ma mère, tu comprends ? En plus après mes exploits de la nuit dernière, elle pense que je suis vraiment immature. »

« Je savais que ma mère avait meilleurs goûts, et qu'elle n'irait pas s'impliquer avec des gens comme toi. » Une serveuse arriva et remplit leurs cafés.

« Et ça signifie quoi ça ? » Demanda Blaise, le regard faussement offensé.

« Ça signifie que tu pourrais pas avoir un rencard avec une sorcière respectable, quand bien même ta vie en dépendrait. Tu sors uniquement avec des bimbos dont le seul talent est d'être un bon coup. »

« Je pourrais aussi. » Blaise regarda autour de la cafétéria. « Tu vois toutes ces sorcières ici ? Je dirais que la plupart d'entre elles doivent être des personnes respectables. Ce sont des guérisseuses, médicomages, et autres joyeusetés. Je te paris que si j'en choisis une je peux avoir un rencard avec, juste comme ça. » Il claqua des doigts.

« Ne serais tu pas un peu trop confiant, Blaise ? » Il regarda à son tour autour de la cafétéria pour une candidate possible. "N'importe qu'elle sorcière ?" Demanda Drago.

« Bien, choisis en une qui paraît au moins décente. Et peut-être également de moins de 30 ans si possible. »

Drago regarda quelqu'un venir vers eux à travers de ses mains. Il sourit comme le chat de Cheshire (nda : Le chat bizarre rayé violet et rose dans Alice au pays des merveilles.) et lui fit signe de venir avec eux.

« Blaise regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Luna Lovegood marcher dans leur direction. Il gémit « Tu plaisantes ? J'ai entendus dire qu'elle ne sort pas, elle reste juste chez elle à parler constamment à ses chats. »

« Quoi ? ne serais tu pas un peu effrayé ? Je pensais pourtant t'avoir entendu dire que tu pourrais obtenir n'importe quelle sorcière d'un claquement de doigts. » Drago était persuadé que Luna ridiculiserait Blaise. Cela servirait de leçon à ce batard arrogant.

Luna vint s'assoir à leurs côtés. « Salut Drago, Blaise. » Elle avança son siège et prit la nourriture qu'elle s'était préparée chez elle, un sandwich au beurre de cacahouètes, cornichon, et chips.

Blaise la regarda, ailleurs. Bordel, il n'avait qu'à se lancer et voir ce que ça donnerai. « Hé Luna, ça te dirais qu'on sorte ensemble vendredi soir ? ».

Drago lança un sourire narquois à Blaise, attendant son refus. « Bien sûr Blaise, je serai ravie. Tu peux me passer le sel ? ».

Blaise haussa les épaules. « Que puis-je dire ? C'est un cadeau. ». Drago roula des yeux.

* * *

><p>Drago entra dans la chambre d'Hermione avec une douzaine de roses rouges, et une autre blanche au centre du bouquet. Il les plaça sur sa table de chevet.<p>

« Bonne nouvelle, tu rentres à la maison demain. Je viens de parler au guérisseur Jenkins dans le couloir. »

« Oui ! » Hermione leva son poing et bondit du lit du lit. Elle se jeta au cou de Drago et l'étreignit.

Elle regarda ensuite les roses. Cette seule rose blanche l'intriguait. « Merci pour les fleurs, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a en a une blanche. »

Drago s'assit sur le bord du lit. « Prends la et regarde ce qui se passe. »

Elle atteint timidement la rose. Peut-être que c'était une fausse rose dont de l'eau jaillissait au visage de ceux qui la touchait. Ou peut-être bien qu'elle envoyait des électrochocs à travers le bras. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tira la rose qui se démarquait des autres. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand rien ne se passa. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Hermione prit légèrement la fleur et la porta au niveau de son nez afin d'en humer le parfum. Elle sentit tout à coup des picotements dans sa main, et soudainement la rose bougea entre ses doigts. Elle regarda Drago incertaine. La rose se mit à vibrer dans sa main. Elle explosa alors dans une brusque explosion de lumière blanche. Elle sursauta au son du bruit, avant de regarder à nouveau sa main. Dans sa paume reposait sa baguette. Elle brilla un moment, avant de retourner à son état normal.

Elle la regarda incrédule. « Ma baguette magique ! Je ne peux pas y croire ! Ma baguette ! » Elle se tourna vers Drago les larmes dans les yeux, qui commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Elle se jeta à nouveau à son cou, mais cette fois en l'embrassant. Après un long et affectueux baiser, ils se séparèrent à contrecœur.

« Comment puis-je te remercier ? » Elle regarda affectueusement la baguette qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis près de cinq ans.

Il se blottit tout contre son cou et respira profondément. « Je penses justement à quelque chose. » Des frissons parcoururent l'ensemble de son corps.

* * *

><p>Peu de temps après midi, Narcissa et Caroline marchaient dans la chambre de l'hôpital. Narcissa avait l'air quelque peu hagard et éméchée, et non aussi bien arrangée qu'à l'ordinaire. Les vêtements moldus qu'elle portait étaient quelque peu de travers, et ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi lisses que d'habitude.<p>

« Mère, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Drago l'a pris par le bras et la fit assoir à la chaise la plus proche.

« Nana m'a demandée où je voulais aller manger pour le déjeuner, et je lui ai dit que je voulais aller au Chucky Chicken. »

Narcissa regarda son fils. « Quel ignoble, méprisable endroit. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Caroline ai pu manger toute cette nourriture nauséabonde. »

« C'était vraiment délicieux, mais Nana ne voulait pas essayer. »

Drago rigola. « Je ne peux pas lui reprocher ça. Qu'est-ce que c'est dans vos cheveux Mère ? » Il retira une plume blanche d'une mèche de cheveux.

« L'homme qui portait l'habit de poulet m'a frappé. J'ai honnêtement était tentée de le transformer en vrai poulet. » Dit Narcissa. Caroline commença à prendre un mauvais fou rire

« Oh, tu penses que c'est drôle peut-être ? » Il prit Caroline dans ses bras et commença à la chatouiller. « Je vais te montrer comme c'est marrant. ».

« Elle vient juste de manger, Malefoy. Je ne lui ferais pas des chatouilles comme ça si j'étais toi. » Avertit Hermione.

Caroline ne cessait de rire. « Détends-toi, Granger. Elle adore ça. Pas vrai, mon chou ? »

Tout d'un coup Caroline devint anormalement tranquille.

Hermione se mit à décompter. « Trois, deux, un… »

Caroline se mit à vomir sur toute la robe de Drago.

« Putain de merde ! » Drago regarda sa robe avec dégoût.

Caroline se mit sur ses pieds pour se dégager de la pagaille. « Tu vois ce que tu as fait. La prochaine fois tu ferais mieux de faire ce que maman dit. »

Après avoir nettoyé, Caroline couru dans les bras de sa mère. « Maman, t'es contente d'avoir à nouveau ta baguette ? ».

« Oui, très ma chérie. Tu as été une petite fille très intelligente pour avoir récupérer ma baguette, et l'avoir cachée à ta grand-mère. »

« Eh bien, maintenant j'ai une meilleure grand-mère. Elle est gentille et elle aime la magie. Pas vrai, Nana ? »

Narcissa s'avança vers Hermione et lui sourit. « C'est si bon de vous revoir après votre accident. Drago était tellement inquiet pour vous. »

« Mère… » Avertit Drago.

Elle l'ignora. « Nous avons tellement hâte de vous recevoir au Manoir pour votre convalescence. Votre suite est connectée à celle de Caroline. Et Trixie et Pixie seront à votre entière disposition si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. ».

Hermione la fixa la bouche ouverte immobile. Elle se reprit rapidement et fixa Drago. « Que veut-elle dire par venir au Manoir ? Ma propre suite ? A côté de Caroline ? » Son visage devint de plus en plus rouge à chaque nouvelles question.

« Je lui ai dit que tu ne voudrais jamais venir au Manoir. Mais tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi pendant un moment. Du moins c'est ce que dit le guérisseur. »

Hermione fit de son mieux pour garder son sang-froid, en vain. Il lui fallut faire appel à toutes ses forces pour ça. Elle ne voulait pas exploser devant Caroline.

« Permettez-moi de me faire comprendre le plus clairement possible. Caroline et moi N'ALLONS PAS déménagé dans votre Manoir. Je peux être parfaitement bien durant ma 'convalescence' dans ma propre maison. – Toute seule. »

Narcissa fit un clin d'œil à caroline sans qu'Hermione ne le voie. C'était le signal pour que Caroline passe à l'action.

« Oh, maman ! On peut s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît aller vivre au Manoir ? J'adore ma nouvelle chambre et ma baignoire et immense – Plus grande que ma chambre à la maison. En plus Nana est vraiment seule dans cette grande te vieille maison. » Elle fit un regard triste à Hermione. Sa lèvre tremblota et elle renifla comme si elle aller à tout moment éclater en sanglot. « Je ne veux vraiment pas retourner dans notre ancienne maison. » Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

« Bien essayée, Caroline. Mais la réponse reste 'non'. J'apprécie votre offre, Mme Malefoy, mais j'ai pris ma décision. ».

« Très bien, Miss Granger. Mais i vous changer d'avis, nos portes sont toujours ouvertes. Nous garderons la chambre de Caroline, comme ça, elle pourra venir passer la nuit quand elle voudra, si vous le voulez bien. » Narcissa était une femme patiente. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas insister pour le moment. Elle ne voulait pas faire échouer toutes ses chances de voir sa petite fille. Elle avait besoin de garder avec Hermione de bons rapports.

* * *

><p>Narcissa ramena Caroline au Manoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise s'avança dans la chambre d'hôpital, et remis certains documents juridiques à Drago. « Ça, ça devrait prendre en compte le problème de la <em>Gazette du Sorcier<em>. Tu es maintenant le fier propriétaire de ce torchon. ».

Hermione regarda certains de ses documents. « Tu as acheté le _Prophète_ ? » Dit-elle avec étonnement.

« Ouais. Rita Skeeter y aurait publié ses papiers mâchés sous peu. ».

« On te critique et juste tu arrives et tu achètes la compagnie ? »

« Ouais, et alors ? » Il regarda Hermione et haussa les épaules, agissant comme si c'était un évènement banal. « L'argent parle, plus que tout autre chose dans ce domaine, Granger. ».

Hermione roula des yeux et murmura : « Putain d'incroyable. ».

« Alors Blaise, Les choses avances pour toi et Luna pour vendredi soir ? » Demanda Drago pour changer de sujet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe vendredi soir ? Ou devrais-je même demander ? » Hermione se repositionna sur le lit. Elle s'assit jambes croisées.

« Drago doutait de mes capacités à obtenir un rendez-vous avec une sorcière respectable, et je lui ai donné tort en demandant à Luna. Je lui ai proposé de venir la chercher autour de 19 heures, mais elle m'a demandée de venir plus tôt pour que je puisse l'aider à déplacer une chaise. ».

« Une chaise ? Eh bien, tu ne sais jamais à quoi t'attendre avec Luna. » Dit Hermione.

« Ouais, elle m'a dit qu'une chaise tantra lui avait était délivrait hier, mais qu'elle n'aimait pas où ils l'ont mis, alors je vais l'aider à la déplacer. ».

Hermione ricana. « Une chaise tantra ? » Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Blaise la regarda curieusement. « Ouais, mais qu'est qui a de drôle au sujet de cette putain de chaise ? » il regarda Drago qui haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

Parce que la chaise tantra est une 'putain' de chaise. Tu n'as jamais entendus parler de sexe tantrique ? » Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et rigola.

« Bien sûr que non. Ça doit être un truc moldu. Pourquoi ne pas nous le dire Miss Je-sais-tout. »

Hermione commença à expliquer le concept de base. « Le sexe tantrique est plus un sexe spirituel que physique. Je peux me représenter Luna être dans quelque chose comme ça. L'orgasme n'est pas l'objectif principal. Tu prolonge l'acte et augmente l'énergie sexuelle et l'intimité. Le président tantra est censé améliorer les diverses positions sexuelles. J'ai entendue parler de couples ayant des rapports sexuels pendant des jours. ».

«Blaise déglutit difficilement. « Pendant des jours ? ».

Drago le regarda avec envie. « Espèce de salaud chanceux. ».

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ? =3 =)<strong>


	18. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici un tout nouveau chapitre fraîchement traduit ! =) **

**Tout l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling.**

**Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de gingercat0319. **

**Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié, même si je ne suis que la modeste traductrice et non l'auteur. A partir du prochain chapitre je répondrai à tout ceux qui auront laissé une petite review. Je ne l'ai pas fait jusqu'à présent c'est vrai, mais en tout cas sachait que ça me fait trés plaisir d'en recevoir. =)**

** Merci à tous et merci à une grande folle de me l'avoir conseillé. D'ailleurs en réponse à tes questions je pense avoir un bon niveau en anglais (assez pour me lancer dans une traduction) mais je ne suis pas encore bilingue, même si je souhaite le devenir plus tard en vue d'être interprète ou traductrice (Français - Anglais - Chinois) ! ) Merci sinon de tout ces compliments, ça me fait vraiment trés plaisir. Je commencerai vraiment les réponses à toutes les reviews au prochains chapitre ! En attendant bonne lecture et encore merci de votre fidélitée tout au long de ces chapitres ! =)**

* * *

><p>Samedi matin, Caroline était assise au bureau de Drago de l'entreprise Malefoy. Elle balançait ses jambes d'avant en arrière en donnant des coups de talons sur le bureau. Il essayait tant bien que mal de lire une déclaration financière.<p>

"Arrêtes Caroline, j'essais de me concentrer."

"Ok, ok." Elle atteint un petit pot contenant des trombones et commença à les enchaîner. Il allait avoir une sacrée surprise quand il voudrait essayer de prendre un trombone pour découvrir qu'il était accroché à des dizaines d'autres. Elle chantonnait tout en vaquant à ses tâches.

"Caroline. Arrêtes les bourdonnements."

"Mon gars, tu ressemble à Mr. Grincheux aujourd'hui."

Blaise entra dans la pièce en fanfaronnant. "Je viens de recevoir les rapports." Il se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils en cuir en face du bureau.

Draco leva les yeux. «Eh bien ? Je veux des détails."

Blaise regarda vers Caroline et fit un signe de tête à Draco. "Euh, Caroline, pourquoi ne pas aller jouer dans l'autre pièce ? Blaise et moi devont parler d'affaires ennuyeuses de bussiness."

"Non, je ne veux pas," dit-elle tout en se redressant.

"Caroline !" Hurla Drago tout en montrant la porte. "Dehors ! Maintenant !"

Caroline a sauta de sa chaise et piétina rageusement vers la porte, les poings serrés. Elle n'aimait pas être rejetée comme ça.

"Okay, envoie.", déclara Drago une fois seuls.

"Je pense que je suis amoureux." Blaise mis ses mains sur son cœur.

"De Luna ou de la chaise" taquina Drago.

"Les deux ... C'est un ensemble, Luna est un trésor caché ; quand tu l'a regarde, elle est calme, une jeune fille timide et excentrique, mais derrière les portes fermées, c'est un tigre intrépide. Elle m'a montré des positions que je connaissait même pas avant... trés créatives, d'ailleurs. "

"Ainsi, la chaise a été bien?"

Blaise sourit. "La chaise était bien, son lit était bien, la douche était bien, la table de cuisine était bien..."

"Ok, ok, je vois le tableau." Il forma un stop avec ses mains. "Alors vous allez sortir à nouveau?"

"Eh bien, nous techniquement, on est pas vraiment 'sortit' hier soir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Drago roula des yeux.

"Sérieusement mec, tu dois te procurer une de ses chaises."

"Ouais, comme si ça me servirait vraiment", grogna Drago.

"Pourquoi, Granger veut pas? Il semblait pourtant que vous vous bien amusés dernièrement." Blaise haussa les sourcils.

"Pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué. Elle est différente de toutes celles avec qui j'ai jamais été."

"Bien sûr qu'elle est différente de toutes celles avec qui tu as jamais été. Elle a un cerveau, elle n'est pas d'accord avec tout ce que tu dit, et elle n'est pas intéressée par ton argent. Bref, la femme parfaite pour vous."

"Je ne sais pas. C'est vraiment déroutant."

"Ca a dût être fade de ton côté ses derniers temps. Tu dois être en manque. Tu devrais en trouver une pour baiser et la larger juste après comme avant. Tu seras plus agréable à côtoyer après. T'as vraiment été grincheux ces derniers temps."

"Baiser est ta réponse à tout?"

"Ouais, souvent." Blaise le gratifia d'un de ses sourires à mille watts.

"Ok, ça suffit. Cette conversation me fatigue." Drago attrapa une nouvelle pile de parchemins à signer.

Blaise mis ses lunettes de lecture pour vérifier ses messages sur son Blackberry. Tout d'un coup il se mit à pouffer de rire.

Drago le regarda. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?"

Blaise jeta le Blackberry à Draco. Sur l'écran un message disait, 'T'AS UNE TETE DE POULPE'. Le courriel été de Drago Malefoy. Drago couru dans l'autre pièce. Caroline était assise à un bureau et tapait avec deux doigts sur l'ordinateur. Son email avait été laissé ouvert, et Caroline, inconsciemment, envoya le message à tout le monde dans son carnet d'adresse.

Draco s'attrapa les deux côtés de la tête. "Arrggg ! Caroline, putain de merde qu'est-ce que t'as fait." Il l'emmena loin de l'ordinateur et regarda l'ordinateur, pour voir à qui elle avait envoyé le message. Les membres du conseil, les fonctionnaires du ministère, les clients, et d'autres innombrables l'ont tous reçut.

"C'est de ta faute." Caroline mis ses mains sur ses hanches. "Tu m'as fait venir ici. Et puis, quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne devrais pas laisser ton ordinateur allumé comme ça," granda t'elle.

"Caroline, nom de Dieu, tu viens d'appeler le ministre de la Magie 'tête de poulpe'."

"En fait, _tu as _appelé le Ministre de la Magie 'tête de poulpe'. L'e-mail vient de toi, papa. "

Drago prit sa tête dans ses mains et gémit. "Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire aujourd'hui?"

Au même moment, Drago reçut une réponse du Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Par chance pour Drago, le ministre avait un certain sens de l'humour. Lui et Blaise et Caroline regardaient le message réponse. Caroline rigola, en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche. Le message disait, "MALEFOY, VOUS AVEZ DE LA MERDE A LA PLACE DU CERVEAU."

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la journée, dès qu'Hermione fut libérée de l'hôpital, Drago l'emmena avec Caroline à leur petite maison qu'elle aimait tant. Il n'était pas tellement heureux de la ramener dans cette maison. Il aurait préférer les ramener elle et Caroline avec lui au Manoir. Mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait, alors il accepta à contrecoeurCe fut l'une des premières fois où il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.<p>

Alors ils approchaient de la maison, quelque chose semblait anormal.

Son jardin était négligé, mais il aurait du être entretenu comme ce qui été prévu pendant son absence. En levant les yeux vers les fenêtres, elle a remarqua que les rideaux n'étaient pas accrochés droit. Et il semblait y avoir une large fissure dans le pare-brise de la voiture.

Ils gravirent lentement les marches du perron et s'approchèrent de la porte. tandis qu'ils entraient dans la maison, Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. L'intérieur été totalement dévasté. Quelqu'un avait brisé et détruit la plupart de leurs biens.

"Oh, non," s'écria Caroline. "Notre maison est détruite."

Draco regarda autour d'eux, choqué. "Putain de merde !" Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Hermione qui assisstait impuissante à la scène devant elle.

Ca semblait être l'œuvre de voleurs ordinaires. les coussins du sofa ont été projetés. Les assiettes, bols et les tasses de son vaisselier ont été brisés en mille morceaux. Les photos ont été arrachés du haut des murs et les rideaux de leurs tringles. Les pages de ses livres bien-aimés étaient déchirés et éparpillés. La collection de Caroline de globes de neiges était fracassée au sol.

"Est-ce qu'il semble manquer quelque chose ?" demanda Draco.

"Il est difficile de savoir avec toute cette pagaille." Sa voix tremblait. "Qui aurait put venir ici et faire une telle chose ? Nous n'avons pas vraiment de choses avec une réelle valeur."

Ils se déplacèrent à la cuisine. La porte du réfrigérateur était ouverte, pendante, et l'ensemble de son contenu était renversé à l'intérieur. Tous ses ustensiles de cuisine, casseroles et poêles étaient sur le sol. La table de cuisine en bois semblait avoir été brûlée.

Hermione se détacha de Draco et se dirigea vers les chambres. Un cri remplit la maison. Drago accouru dans sa chambre, Caroline sur ses talons. Sur un des murs, les mots, 'Salope Sang de Bourbe" étaient écrit dans une sorte de sang. Les genoux d'Hermione flanchèrent et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

"Restes en arrière, Caroline" ordonna Drago.

Ce n'était pas un vol moldus aléatoire. C'était personnel et bien évidemment fait par une sorcière ou un magicien.

Draco la fit se lever du sol et la fit s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Il était difficile de trouver un endroit qui n'était pas déchiré ou souillé de sang.

"Je vais appeler Potter," dit Drago. "Rassembles certains de tes vêtements. tu vas rester avec moi."

Hermione ne se fit pas d'illusions. Elle savait qu'elle et Caroline ne pouvait pas rester dans cette maison en se sentant en sécurité. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers son placard. Juste au moment où elle pensait que se ne pouvait pas être pire, elle ouvrit la porte du placard, pour trouver tous ses vêtements déchiquetés avec des ciseaux ou un genre de couteau.

"Sortons d'ici. Nous pourons faire face à ce lieu demain." Drago et Hermione attrapèrent Caroline et ils tansplanèrent ensemble au Manoir.

* * *

><p>Caroline était dans sa chambre en train de déballer ses affaires alors qu'elle était désormais de retour au manoir. Elle voulait y vivre, dans le manoir de toute façon, mais elle était triste de ce qui était arrivé à leur maison. Elle était particulièrement triste au sujet de sa collection de globe de neige.<p>

Hermione elle était dans sa chambre mais rien n'était déballé, Drago a insisté pour qu'elle y reste. À ce stade, elle n'a pas vraiment eu les soins ou encore dormi aussi longtemps que dans son lit d'hôpital. Il l'a laissé dans la chambre pour s'installer et avaient fait préparer du thé et des biscuits venant de la cuisine.

Elle regarda tout autour le mobilier luxueux. Elle pensait que Drago aurait était un type de gars à choisir un cuir noir et chromé. Mais le mobilier était en fait d'un bois riche en cerisier foncé. La palette de couleurs s'étendait d'un vert foncé émeraude aux couleurs crème. Pas d'images de serpents partout, elle était soulagée. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Caroline appréciait tant d'être ici.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain. Il y avait un bain à remous où pourrait facilement s'insérer six personnes. Elle aimerait passer une semaine entière dans cette baignoire. A côté de la baignoire se trouvait une grande douche avec cinq pommaux de douche pointant vers le centre et un banc. Elle réfléchit longuement à l'utilitée que pourrait avoir le banc, mais sans succés. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Pourtant. De l'autre côté de la chambre se trouvait une cheminée. Qui diable avait une cheminée dans leur salle de bains, elle rêvait. Drago Malefoy, bien sûr - ce salaud prétentieux.

Hermione retourna dans la chambre et ramassa le plateau où était posé le thé et les biscuits. Elle regarda le vers le bar, et elle prit une bouteille de whiskey pur feu, ayant en tête d'en mettre dans son thé. À la réflexion, elle plaça la bouteille de whiskey pur feu ainsi sur le plateau. Elle le prit et l'emmena dans la salle de bain et le posa à côté de la baignoire. Elle voulut sentir la force de sa magie, elle pointa de sa baguette le coin du feu pour l'allumer. Elle l'a dévia ensuite vers la baignoire, et l'eau commença à s'écouler du robinet. Elle se déshabilla et entra doucement dans l'eau.

L'odeur antiseptique de l'hôpital était collé à sa peau, et elle en nettoya chaque parcelle de son corps pour éliminer l'odeur. Cela fait, elle a termina son thé. Elle regarda la bouteille de whiskey pur feu et décida d'en prendre une autre grande gorgée. Et puis, il n'en restait pas grand-chose, alors elledécida de le finir. Elle se pencha en arrière dans la baignoire pour se détendre et ferma les yeux.

Dans son état légèrement ivre, Hermione regarda vers la porte et j'ai y vit un grand homme blond se penchant contre le rebort de la baignoire, les bras croisés. Ses yeux étaient gris foncé, et plus intense qu'elle pouvait se souvenir avoir vu. La façon dont il la regardait lui envoya une vague de frissons dans tout son corps. Elle se raidit, alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de la baignoire.

"Respires Granger, je ne te blesserais pas - sauf si tu le veux" lui dit-il d'une voix basse, séduisante. Il ôta sa cravate et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement. Elle ne pouvait pas croire se qui se passait, mais elle en était heureuse. Elle le voulait vraiment et ce même si elle était terrifiée.

Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans la baignoire planant au-dessus d'elle. Il la regarda plein de convoitise et captura lentement ses lèvres qu'il scella aux siennes. Elle ferma les yeux alors que le baiser s'intensifié ; le bruit de ses gémissements remplit la salle de bains.

"Ah, Granger," ronronna t'il. "Granger. Granger."

"Granger. Granger. Réveilles toi". Quelqu'un lui secouait l'épaule. "T'es restée ici pendant une heure. Tu vas finir par être aussi frippée qu'un pruneau."

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Drago debout devant elle (tout habillé cette fois). "T'as dut avoir un sacré rêve" il sourit. "J'espères qu'il était sur moi, à la façon dont tu gémissais. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Elle devint de plus en plus embarrassée, et remua l'eau de son bain tiède pour en éclabousser Drago. Il partit rapidement vers la porte, en ricanant. "Ooooh, fout le camp d'ici Malefoy." Elle lui jeta ses servittes dessus, mais le rata.

Hermione se leva et attrapa une serviette chaude qu'elle enroula autour de son corps, après s'être rapidement séchée à l'aide d'un sort. "Je vais lui montrer. Comment ose t'il juste venir comme ça." Murmura-t-elle.

La serviette solidement enroulée autour d'elle, elle fit irruption dans la chambre où Draco se tenait à la recherche d'un courrier sur son bureau. Elle s'arrêta derrière lui et s'éclaircit la gorge. Il se retourna et la regarda de haut en bas. Un grand sourire grandit sur son visage tandis que quelque chose d'autre grandissait dans son pantalon.

"La vue te plaît, Malefoy ?" Dit-elle taquine. Elle a commença lentement à ouvrir sa serviette.

"Euh, je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, Granger."

"Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je te blesses ? Je ne le ferais pas - Sauf si tu le veux." Elle ouvrit la serviette un peu plus largement.

Drago se lécha les lèvres. "Vraiment, Granger. Je te préviens. Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi."

Elle laissa tomber la serviette à ses pieds. Drago ne put détacher les yeux de son corps voluptueux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir ravir son droit là maintenant, si seulement...

"Bah, maman. Tu devrais vraiment mettre quelques vêtements."

Hermione grinça des dents et ferma les yeux. "Elle été là derrière moi tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas?"

Il hocha la tête lentement. "Ouais", sourit-il. "Écoutes mon Chou", dit-il par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione "Pourquoi ne pas aller jouer dans ta chambre pendant que je trouve des vêtements pour ta maman.".

"Non, je préfère rester ici." Elle s'assise sur le lit de Drago en tailleur. Hermione était encore trop mortifié pour se retourner.

Draco lui souligna la porte "Caroline ! Dehors ! Maintenant !"

Elle sauta hors du lit et piétina vers la porte. "Pourquoi je dois toujours quitter la salle ?" Grogna-elle. "Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas vu nue avant." Elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

* * *

><p><strong>A samedi prochain pour la suite ! =)<strong>


	19. Chapitre 19

**Salut ! :)**

**Hey oui, me voilà de nouveau avec (enfin) un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée de cette longue attente mais j'avais plein de choses à faire ! Comme promis je n'ai pas abandonnée cette fic', j'irai jusqu'au bout dans la traduction. Néanmoins, cela exige pas mal de temps tant au niveau de la traduction, que de la relecture. C'est pourquoi étant plutôt occupée j'ai mis en pause la traduction. Je poste un chapitre pour vous signifier que je ne vous ai pas oubliés, cependant, je pense terminer véritablement la traduction de la fic' à partir de fin juin et des vacances d'été car le Bac approche à grand pas et je doit impérativement l'avoir *touche du bois*, donc les révisions intenses commencent pour moi ! :) En tous cas ne vous inquiétés pas, malgrés l'attente encore de deux mois environs avant que je ne poste la suite, je ne l'abandonne pas ! :) **

**Promis, je répondrai aux reviews de ce 19ème chapitre lorsque je posterai le 20ème ! ;)**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite maintenant une bonnne lecture ! :D**

* * *

><p>Draco abattait son poing sur la porte des toilettes. "Ouvres, Granger !"<p>

"Va-t'en, Malefoy," dit Hermione de l'autre côté.

"Allons, Granger. C'est pas grand chose." Il eut un petit rire. "Et alors qu'est-ce que ça fait si Caroline t'as vu nue ? Il n'y a rien qu'elle n'a déjà vu avant ... et c'est quelque chose que je voudrais voir plus souvent."

"Tu n'es qu'un porc dégoûtant, Malefoy."

"Je suis un porc dégoûtant? Ce n'est pas moi qui paradait nu devant notre fille."

Il entendit gémir Hermione de l'autre côté de la porte. "Je suis une mère terrible. A quoi je pensais ?"

"Tu pensais à comment tu allais me baiser sauvagement. Du moins c'est ce que la plupart des femmes pensent quand elles se déshabillent ainsi devant moi."

"Arrggg ! Je vais te tuer, Malefoy."

"Très bien. Mais pour cela, tu vas devoir sortir de la salle de bains."

"Jamais. Je ne peux vivre assez confortablement dans cette salle de bains c'est une question de fait."

Il martela la porte. Il était en train de perdre sa patience. "Sors d'ici, espèce de sorcière têtue."

"Pour que tu te moques de moi sans aucune pitié ? Rêve !"

Voix de Drago s'adoucie. "Je ne vais pas te ridiculiser... pas beaucoup."

"Va te faire foutre", cria t'elle.

"okay, c'est fini. Mr. le gentil garçon a disparu". Il pointa sa baguette sur la porte et elle s'arracha de ses gonds dans une grande explosion. Il entra dans la pièce pour trouver Hermione pointant sa baguette sur lui. Elle portait un de ses peignoirs de bain, qui était beaucoup trop grand pour elle, mais elle était sexy à damner.

Drago commença à marcher lentement vers elle. "Accio baguette." La baguette vola hors de sa main pour atterir dans la sienne.

"Toi, fils de pute !" Elle le regarda de ses yeux plissés. "Rends-moi ma baguette."

Il continua de s'avancer par étapes calculées, un sourire lubrique sur le visage. Effrayé et excité par la façon dont il la regardait, elle commença à reculer.

"Non, non, maintenant ne soit pas effrayé," railla t'il. "Je ne vais pas te faire de mal - à moins que tu ne le veuilles"dit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. Elle regarda derrière elle quand elle sentie la chaleur du feu de la cheminée sur son dos.

Avec un simple geste de sa baguette, il délia la ceinture de sa robe. Les deux extrémités tombèrent vers le bas comme si le peignoir se fendait en deux. Tandis qu'il arrivait à son niveau, il plaça leurs deux baguettes derrière elle sur le manteau de la cheminée. Comme s'il ouvrait un cadeau, il ouvrit sa robe et la contempla. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et elle respirait lourdement.

Sa main droite était posée sur la cheminée, la gauche se mit à caresser la courbe de sa taille et de ses hanches. La robe glissa de ses épaules, mais les bras étaient encore dans les manches. Sa main se déplaça jusqu'à sa poitrine, ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'accélérer sa respiration. Son pouce caressa son mamelon.

Il se pencha doucement et lentement embrassa son cou. Il aimait son parfum, il respira profondément. Il la sentie encore et encore. Il se pencha en arrière et la regarda une certaine confusion pouvait se lire sur son visage. "C'est quoi cette odeur ?"

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda comme s'il était fou. Considérant l'état d'esprit dans lequel ils se trouvaient, c'était une déclaration à laquelle elle ne s'attendais pas. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Dès qu'elle eut posé cette question, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se mit à crier. Elle sentait une chaleur torride ramper rapidement à l'arrière de ses jambes.

Le bas de la robe avait traîné dans les charbons ardents, il était à présent en feu. Drago essaya d'éloigner les flammes en faisant des battements de sa main. Mouvement stupide. Il regarda autour de la salle de bain paniqué. Hermione continuait de hurler.

La baignoire était encore pleine d'eau, il attrapa rapidement Hermione et la jeta dedans, elle atterit dans un grand splash. Un fort sifflement fut émit et de la vapeur s'échappa de la baignoire, dès que la robe en feu fut mis en contact avec l'eau froide.

Drago se pencha et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Son corps était secoué de rire. "Tout va bien ?"

"Tu crois que c'est drôle, hein ? Non, je ne vais pas bien. Mes jambes ont étaient brûlées." Hermione attrapa sa cravate et tira violemment dessus. Drago perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans la baignoire avec elle.

Drago était complètement trempés. Ses cheveux blonds collés à son visage. Il cracha l'eau qui était rentré dans sa bouche. Dès qu'il se redressa, il attrapa la tête d'Hermione et la plongea sous l'eau. "Tu vas me le payer !" Avec sa tête encore sous l'eau, elle a attrapé à ses poignets et essaya de lui faire relâcher son emprise. Il céda et la laissa respirer. Il ôta sa chemise mouillée et l'a jeta sur le sol.

Narcissa se tenait à la porte les mains sur ses hanches. Elle fut choquée par ce qu'elle vit. Son fils était en train d'essayer de noyer Hermione. Quand elle eut entendu l'explosion, elle était accourue pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Les cris d'Hermione la faisant courir encore plus vite.

Leurs éclaboussures dans l'eau étaient assez fort pour qu'ils ne l'entendent pas arriver, les cheveux mouillés d'Hermione lui recouvraient le visage. Elle toussait, elle avait bu la tasse. Draco sépara l'épais rideau de cheveux pour révéler une Hermione à moitié en train de rire, à moitié en train de pleurer. La douleur de ses brûlures semblait empirer. Il lui sourit et pris son visage dans ses mains tandis qu'il se penchait et l'embrassait fiévreusement. Elle tira son corps au-dessus du sien et aggripa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Une douleur à damner.

"Oh mon Dieu" dit Narcissa, se rendant soudainement compte qu'ils ne se battaient pas ; c'était pour ainsi dire tout à fait le contraire. Elle se couvrit les yeux, "Oh mon Dieu !" Elle commença à sortir de la chambre quand Caroline arriva en courant derrière elle. Elle avait aussi entendu le vacarme, et ne voulant pas être en reste, elle était accourue pour voir ce qui se passait.

"Eww, brute. Ils se bécottent."

Narcissa fit rapidement pivoter Caroline et commença à la pousser vers la porte de la chambre. "Il semble que ta mère et ton père ont besoin d'être seuls." Elles marchaient vers la chambre de Caroline pour que celle-ci puisse se glisser dans son lit. Encore une fois.

"Vais-je bientôt avoir un petit frère ?" Caroline n'était pas sûr, mais d'après ce que Teddy et Blaise lui avaient dit, elle se doutait que le baiser avait quelque chose à voir avec la manière de faire des bébés.

Narcissa murmura pour elle même, "D'après ce que j'ai pu voir il semblerait que se soit plus tôt que tu ne le penses." Bien sûr, Caroline entendit son commentaire.

Le lendemain matin, Blaise devait s'entretenir de quelques affaires avec Drago - à savoir les actes de vandalisme commis dans la maison d'Hermione. Harry avait déjà envoyé une équipe pour enquêter, mais jusqu'à présent, rien de concluant. Le sang sur le mur c'était avéré être du sang de porc. Ca restait encore un mystère.

Il était sur le point de frapper à la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami quand il entendit des bruits de l'autre côté.

"Oh, Malefoy," Gémit Hermione. "Mmm, ça sent si bon Ow, c'est trop fort. Mmm, oui, c'est ça."

Blaise haussa les sourcils. Alors Drago avait décidé de suivre ses conseils, pensa t'il. Il était temps. Il sourit et alors qu'il était prêt à se tourner afin de partir, il entendit une autre voix familière.

"Drago, frottes un peu de ça ici," dit Luna.

"Ohh, c'est merveilleux. Luna, tu es la meilleure," Hermione ronronnait. "Je pourrai t'embrasser là, maintenant, tout de suite."

C'est plus que ce que Blaise ne pouvait entendre. Il se précipita à la porte pour prendre les trois fautifs en plein acte. Mais ce qu'il vit n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait. "C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

Hermione était étendue nue sur le ventre, sur le lit de Drago. Une serviette était posée sur le bas de son dos et ses fesses. Luna et Drago étaient assis de chaque côtés, occupés à appliquer une crème blanche à l'arrière des jambes Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"

Luna prit alors la parole. "Il semblerait que la robe d'Hermione ait pris feu, ce qui lui a brûlé l'arrière des jambes. Elle a refusé d'aller à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, alors Drago m'a appelé pour voir si je pouvais l'aider."

"De ce qu'on pouvait entendre de l'autre côté, les choses semblaient un peu plus pimentées" déclara Blaise.

Luna rampa jusqu'au bord du lit, où Blaise se tenait debout et mis ses bras autour de son cou. "Si ça avait été une véritable orgie, nous t'aurions invités."

Il lui sourit et lui déposa de légers baisés sur les lèvres. "C'est bon à savoir. Je me suis inquiété pendant une minute du fait que tu puisses aller t'amuser sans moi" il fit la moue.

"Malefoy, arrêtes ça !" Cria Hermione. La main de Drago était sous sa serviette, occupé à lui masser les fesses. "Les brûlures sont sur mes jambes, crétin."

"Désolé, ma main a glissé," dit-il en riant. Il ôta son peignoir de bain et se glissa sous les couvertures. Ils étaient finalement seuls. Peut-être pourraient-ils reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés la nuit dernière, avant qu'Hermione ne commence à crier de douleur.

Luna et Blaise étaient descendus pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Du moins c'est là qu'ils ont dit aller. Les connaissant, ils ont sûrement trouvé une chambre vide qu'ils pourraient baptiser.

Caroline débarqua dans la salle. Elle sauta sur le lit et regarda ce qui se passait entre sa mère et son père.

"Je suppose que la vie privée est une denrée rare par ici," soupira-t-Drago. Hermione renifla.

"Pourquoi est-maman toujours nue ? Tu ne lui a toujours pas trouvé de vêtements ?"

"Eh bien, vois-tu, elle accidentellement brûlé ses jambes. Le port de vêtements lui est ainsi un peu douloureux pour le moment."

"Oh, d'accord. Mais pourquoi es-tu nu ?" Drago avait sur lui un boxeur, mais Caroline ne pouvait pas le voir.

Drago réfléchit un instant. "Je ne voulais pas à ta mère se sente bizarre de ne pas avoir de vêtements, alors j'ai aussi retirés les miens," mentit-il.

"Oh, d'accord." Elle hésita un peu. Puis elle ôta sa chemise de nuit pour ne garder que sa culotte Hello Kitty sur elle. Elle était couchée sur le dessus des couvertures et regarda Hermione.

"Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes bizarre, maman."

Plus tard ce matin-là, Narcissa et Caroline étaient assisent à la table de la salle à manger afin de prendre leurs petits déjeuners. Comme d'habitude, Caroline était assise sur ses genoux les coudes appuyés sur la table. Narcissa se fit une note mentale des choses qu'elle allait devoir apprendre à Caroline, notamment les bonnes manières et l'étiquette.

Drago entra dans la pièce et donna une rapide bise sur la joue de Narcissa. "Bonjour, Mère."

"Je n'ai pas droit à un baisé aussi ?" demanda Caroline.

Il sourit, tandis qu'il se dirigeait de l'autre côté de la table, tira sa tête en arrière et l'embrassa sur le front.

"C'est mieux," dit-elle.

"Je suis heureux d'avoir ton approbation." Il s'assit et attrapa le café. Narcissa le regardait d'une manière étrange.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda t'il, levant les yeux vers elle.

"Oh, rien," dit sa mère. Elle lui sourit comme si elle détenait un grand secret.

Hermione entra dans la pièce un peu plus lentement qu'à la normale. Elle portait une robe ample que Luna lui avait prêté. Les brûlures sur ses jambes l'embêtaient encore, bien qu'elle se sente beaucoup mieux, depuis que Luna etait arrivé avec la crème.

Narcissa pris la lenteur de ses pas pour autre chose. Son fils se compotait-il comme un animal au lit, à l'image de son père ? Elle commença à se sentir désolée pour la jeune fille, si Drago avait un appétit sexuel semblable à celui de Lucius. Elle était aussi un peu envieuse. Simplement d'avoir le sentiment que quelqu'un vous désire autant lui donna la chair de poule - c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années.

Draco se leva de son siège et tira la chaise à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

"Devinez quoi ?" demanda à Caroline. "Nana dit que je vais bientôt avoir un petit frère."

Hermione s'étouffa avec son jus d'orange. Drago lança un regard désapprobateur à sa mère. "Qu'est qui dans le monde, a bien pu te donner cette idée, Mère?"

Narcissa perdait ses mots. "Eh bien ... je ... euh ... la nuit dernière ..."

"On vous a vu vous bécotter tous les deux dans la baignoire la nuit dernière", déclara Caroline. Elle imita de forts bruits de baisés.

"Stop ça, Caroline." Drago se tourna vers sa mère et la regarda avec incrédulité. "Vous nous avez espionnés?"

«Je ... euh ... on a entendu une explosion et des cris ..."

"Granger criait parce qu'elle était en feu", expliqua Draco.

"Eh bien, c'est ce que j'ai pu voir. entre vous deux s'étaient assez chaud et intense", déclara Narcissa.

"Non, mère. Je voulais dire qu'elle était vraiment en feu. Montres-lui tes jambes, Granger." Hermione se leva lentement et montra ses jambes brûlées.

Narcissa avait le souffle coupé. "Je suis tellement désolée. C'est ça que vous marchez si lentement. J'ai peur d'être arrivée à une mauvaise conclusion."

Le visage d'Hermione pris une teinte rose foncé. Draco se mit à rire.

"Donc, je ne vais pas avoir un petit frère ?" demanda à Caroline.

"Non !" Drago et Hermione parlèrent à l'unisson.

"Okay. Alors que diriez-vous d'un chiot?"


	20. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour tout le monde ! :)**

**Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre comme promis ! :) Mes examens sont finis, j'ai eu mon BAC mention AB, je suis ravie et je reprend la traduction ! :D **

**Je posterai désormais un ou deux chapitres par semaine de manière régulière maintenant que j'aurai plus de temps ! A partir de maintenant je répondrai aussi aux reviews (je commence par celles du chapitre précédent) et j'espères que vous en laisserez sur ce chapitre, car une traduction c'est long à faire et ça motive toujours d'avoir des avis, des questions, que se soit intéractif ! :D **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**tulusito : **Merci ! :) Mais ça n'est pas ma propre fic' je n'en suis que la traductrice ! ;) Voilà maintenant la suite ! :P

**Rosalieemmamailie : **Merci, je fais de mon mieux ! ;) C'est vrai qu'une des choses qui me plaît particulièrement dans cette fic' c'est le sens de l'humour de son auteur ! :D

* * *

><p>Harry donna le feu vert à Hermione pour retourner à sa maison afin de la nettoyer. Lui et son équipe d'Aurors (y compris Ron) ont fait une seconde enquête plus approfondie et ont relevés tout les indices qu'ils pouvaient. Une nouvelle pièce à convictiction en particulier troubla Harry. Mais tant qu'il n'en aura pas fait une analyse plus approfondie, il gardera le silence dessus.<p>

Drago était tout de suite méfiant en la présence de Ron. Il ne l'aurait pas mit sur cette affaire, il pourrait détruire des preuves. Hermione se méfiait aussi de lui, et en fit part à Harry, qui se moqua d'elle : "Ron est beaucoup de choses, Mione, mais il n'est en aucun cas capable de faire quelque chose comme ça. Je lui fais confiance. Tu devrais toi aussi, comme avant."

"Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis lors, Harry. Ron n'est plus la même personne qu'il était à Poudlard, et moi non plus" Elle dit cela avec un peu de tristesse. "Mais pour toi, je veux bien lui accorder le bénéfice du doute."

Après que tout les Aurors soient partis, Hermione s'attella au nettoyage de la cuisine, tandis que Drago et Caroline s'attaquèrent aux chambres. Drago souleva sa fille et la prit par sa petite main alors qu'il faisait des mouvements de sa baguette afin de réparer les articles brisés. Elle haletait émerveillée et craintive en voyant la magie rendre aux choses leurs état originel. Les tâches qui aurait pris des jours pour tout nettoyer furent terminées en quelques heures avec l'aide de leurs baguettes.

Caroline s'ennuyait et avait faim, alors elle alla dans la cuisine pour trouver un encas. Drago faisait les finitions dans sa chambre, quand il remarqua quelque chose qui dépassait de derrière sa bibliothèque. Il attrapa un livre rose. C'était album de Caroline. Elle lui avait montré le livre la première fois qu'il l'avait gardé. Il s'assit sur son lit et l'ouvrit.

Il se souvint de la poche qui retenait son certificat de naissance. Avec délicatesse, il le sorti de son étui et lentement l'ouvrit. Il avait remarqué la première fois qu'il n'y avait pas de signature sur la ligne où le père aurait dût signé. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un stylo plume. Il aimait écrire avec un stylo-plume Moldus parce que c'était la chose la plus proche de la sensation d'une plume.

Hermione se déplaça tranquillement derrière lui et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il regarda un moment le certificat, puis rapidement griffonna "Draco L. Malfoy"sur la ligne prévue à cet effet. Hermione laissa échapper un souffle, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle le tenait. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, il la regarda et sourit légèrement. Lentement, elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Aucuns mots ne furent échangés. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elle commença à se détacher de lui, mais Drago assura sa prise sur son cou afin qu'elle ne puisse pas s'éloigner. Ses lèvres frôlant les siennes, il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et commença à l'embrasser de façon plus sauvage.

Caroline cria de la cuisine. "Vous deux, mieux vaut pas que vous vous bécotiez dans ma chambre."

"La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants," dit Hermione.

"Comment fait-elle ? Elle doit avoir une sorte de radar qui entre en jeu."

La sonnette retentit. Hermione se leva pour y répondre, mais Drago saisit son poignet. Caroline était partie à la porte de toute façon. "N'y va pas. Laisses Caroline répondre. C'est probablement juste quelqu'un qui veut te vendre quelque chose."

Elle se dégagea de son emprise. "Dans ce cas je vais me débarrasser rapidement d'eux." Elle marchait dans le petit couloir non loin de la porte d'entrée où Caroline attendait. Elle pouvait trés bien répondre à la porte par elle-même. Hermione ouvrit pour se retrouver face à Carol Granger debout.

"Mère !" Elle haletait à la vue d'une femme à l'apparence trés tourmentée. Carol Granger la regarda comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines.

"Enfin, j'ai été en mesure de te retouver. Mme Grobin à l'autre bout de la rue a dût me téléphoner pour me dire que tu était à la maison. Tu n'as même pas eu la courtoisie de m'appeler pour me dire que vous alliez bien." Elle lança à Hermione un regard sévère. "Je t'ai cherchée partout. Je ne savais pas où ils t'avaient enmennée. J'été si inquiète." Elle était clairement agitée.

Hermione frotta le dos de sa mère pour essayer de la calmer. Elle l'emmena dans la cuisine etleur servit du thé. Carol se calma un peu.

"Caroline, dit bonjour à ta grand-mère. Ne soit pas impolie," dit Hermione.

"Bonjour," déclara Caroline avec un froncement de sourcils. Elle tourna rapidement les talons et partie vers la cuisine.

"Tu devrais vraiment lui apprendre de meilleures manières, Hermione."

Hermione ignora le commentaire de sa mère. "Maman, je suis vraiment désolée de tavoir 'inquiétée, mais je vais bien ... vraiment. J'ai été prise en charge à Sainte-Mangouste, où j'ai pu guérir dix fois plus rapidement que dans un hôpital ordinaire. S'il n'y avait pas eut mes amis, je serais probablement encore dans le coma." Drago entra dans la pièce et il put sentir la tension ambiante. Il passa son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione qlors qu'elle s'appuyait sur le comptoir.

"Ils n'avaient pas le droit de t'emmener," cracha Carol. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Drago serait déjà mort. "J'avais besoin de toi, Hermione. Ton père avait besoin de toi." Baissant la tête, elle fondit en larmes. "Mais maintenant c'est trop tard."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, maman ?" demanda Hermione. "Est-ce que l'état de papa a empiré ?"

Carol leva les yeux vers Hermione, une douleur des plus intense dans le regard. "Ton père est décédé il ya deux jours."

Hermione sentit comme si on lui avait porté un coup dans l'intestint. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Ses genoux faiblirent, et elle s'effondra. Elle aurait atterri sur le sol si Drago ne l'avait pas retenue.

Hermione adorait son père. Contrairement à sa mère, Richard Granger fut très compréhensif de la difficulté de sa fille qui avait grandit "différement". Jamais il ne l'a jugée elle ou ses amis, et il était très fier de son parcours.

Beaucoup de discussions animées ont eu lieu dans le ménage Granger. Il n'était pas d'accord avec le point de vu de son épouse au sujet des sorciers et sorcières. Mais Carol obtenait presque toujours ce qu'elle voulait. La seule exception était la question d'Hermione de se rendre à Poudlard. Richard soutenait sa fille à 100% dans sa décision de fréquenter une école où elle saurait mieux s'intégrer et être en mesure d'utiliser son talent spécial.

Hermione étregnit sa mère, mais ne savait pas quoi dire. La culpabilité s'accumula en elle. Elle sentait qu'elle avait été une fille horrible, et qu'elle avait laissée ses parents au plus bas. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, mais elles refusèrent de tomber.

Carol renifla et s'essuya le nez avec un mouchoir en papier. "Eh bien, je dois y aller." Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. "L'exposition du corps et l'enterrement sont demain, à 10h00" Elle eu un air dégoûté envers Drago. "Il s'agit d'un enterrement pour les personnes de la famille et normales, bien sûr." La subtilité n'était pas la force de cette femme.

Après le départ de sa mère, Hermione alla dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur le lit en pleurant. Draco la suivie et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, alors il resta assis là tranquillement et caressa son dos.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. "Merci, Malefoy. Mais je crois que je préférerais être seule maintenant." Drago lui fit un léger signe de tête et quitta la pièce.

* * *

><p>La journée était ensoleillée et la température agréable. Les gens arrivaient régulièrement par les doubles portes de l'église. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des patients du Dr Granger. Il était très apprécié dans la communauté. Dommage que la même chose ne puisse pas être dit à propos de sa femme.<p>

Carol et Hermione se tenait près du cercueil afin de parler aux invités lors de la visualisation avant que le service commence. Beaucoup de caresses et de consolations leurs furent addressés pour leur perte. Comme Carol n'était pas la femme la plus accessible, beaucoup de gens allèrent vers Hermione.

Un nouveau groupe de personnes s'approcha des portes du sanctuaire. La plupart n'avaient jamais été dans une église avant - à l'exception du plus jeune.

A la porte, Caroline tenait la main de Drago, quand il arriva dans la beauté du sanctuaire. Le soleil tranversant les vitraux tâché de multiples couleurs la salle. Le cercueil en acajou riche, fut affiché en face de l'autel avec des centaines de belles fleurs le long de chaque extrémité, ainsi que sur la face et le dessus.

Draco regarda nerveusement derrière son épaule vers les autres. Blaise lui donna un petit coup de pouce. "Allez, mon pote. Penses-tu que des flammes vont venir te brûler ou quelque chose dans le genre ?" Depuis qu'il a pensé qu'il n'était pas sur une liste de Dieu - et un sorcier au démarrant, c'est exactement ce que Drago imaginait qu'il allait se produire.

Retenant son souffle, Drago mit un pied dans le sanctuaire. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il réalisa que des flammes n'avait pas fait irruption ou que la foudre ne l'avait pas frappé, après tout. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, vers les autres et sourit.

Caroline crut se devoir d'expliquer certaines choses sur l'église. Elle souligna les rangées de bancs. "Ce sont des bancs. Non pas parce qu'ils puent, c'est juste qu'on les appelle comme ça."

Elle souligna ensuite le crucifix derrière l'autel. "C'est Jésus-Christ. Il est le patron. Si ce n'était pas pour lui, nous n'aurions pas de Noël ou des cadeaux. Il a également inventé les gelées de fèves pour Pâques."

Voyant le Christ sur la croix avec des clous dans ses pieds et les mains et une couronne d'épines sur sa tête, Drago grimaça. "Wow, et je pensais que les Mangemorts étaient mauvais Regardez ce que les Moldus à fait à ce pauvre mec -. Et ils n'ont même pas utiliser de magie."

Blaise, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Neville et Padma suivirent Drago dans l'allée. Caroline sautillait devant eux. Ils eurent tous le bon sens de porter des vêtements Moldus. Comme ils approchaient du cercueil, Hermione se retourna et les regarda avec surprise. Elle ne s'attendais pas à ce que ses amis viennent après l'avertissement donné par sa mère à Drago.

Carol les vit descendre ainsi de l'allée. "Qu'est-ce que ces gens qui font ici, Hermione ?" Elle demanda dans un murmure peu discret. "Je pensais avoir clairement fait comprendre que ces types de personnes n'étaient pas les bienvenus ici."

"Mère, je suis un de ces types de personnes. Et ils ne sont pas des gens, ils sont mes amis. Ils sont venus présenter leurs condoléances et leur soutien. Pourquoi ne pas agir plus comme la chrétienne que tu dit être et ne pas les juger ? "

"Ouais, grand-mère, tout le monde reçoit l'amour de Jésus, non?" Caroline leva les yeux vers sa grand-mère avec son grand regard gris-bleu.

"Oui, il le fait, Caroline." Le ministre se tenait un peu derrière eux et il entendit seulement une partie de la conversation. Il se tourna vers le groupe et leurs offrit sa main sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient des sorciers et sorcières ; bien qu'il ait senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent à leur sujet. "Bienvenue", il sourit et leur serra la main. "C'est toujours une bénédiction d'avoir de bons amis pour partager vos joies ... et vos peines."

Ginny fut la première à embrasser son amie et à lui offrir ses sympathies. "Drago nous a dit ce qui c'était passé. Nous sommes désolés, Mione." Les autres suivirent son exemple. Tout le monde, sauf Drago, qui avit prit leurs sièges sur l'un des bancs.

Draco prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et embrassa doucement sa joue. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et lui chuchota à l'oreille: "Je te remercie."

Caroline tira sur la jupe d'Hermione. "Où est mon câlin ?" dit-elle avec une moue. Elle sourit à sa fille, la prit et lui donna une accolade à broyer les os et un baiser.

Drago rejoint son siège, Hermione amena Caroline près du cercueil. Un des huissiers lui apporta un petit tabouret pour qu'elle puisse se tenir debout. Elle grimpa sur le tabouret et regarda son grand-père.

La petite fille regarda par-dessus le cercueil. "Vous avez dit que grand-père est mort, il n'a pas l'air mort ; Il semble juste être en train de dormir."

"Chut, n'oublies pas que tu dois utiliser ta voix intérieure ici, Caroline."

Caroline réitéra sa déclaration dans un murmure fort pour que tout le monde puisse de toute façon entendre, "Vous avez dit que grand-père est mort, il n'a pas l'air mort ; Il semble juste être en train de dormir. Est-il allé au ciel maintenant.?"

Ses petits doigts s'avancèrent plus dans le cercueil et elle commença à toucher son grand-père, froid, la main raide. Hermione lui donna rapidement une tape pour l'éloigner. Carol était à proximité et put voir ce qui c'était passé. Elle fronça les sourcils et dit : "S'il tu pouvait la contrôler, Hermione, je ne veux pas qu'elle perturbe le service. Elle ne devrait pas être ici de toute façon ;.. Elle est trop jeune."

"Mère, elle sera très bien. Elle est tout simplement curieuse, c'est tout," dit Hermione.

Alors que les deux femmes parlaient, Caroline se pencha sur le bord du cercueil pour voir ce qui était sous la moitié fermée du couvercle. Elle regarda à sa gauche, puis à sa droite, histoire de s'assurer que personne ne la regardait. Elle souleva doucement la couverture qui recouvrait la moitié inférieure du corps de son grand-père,et regarda sous celle-ci, le souffle coupé.

"Maman, maman ! Viens voir" dit Caroline dans un murmure peu discret.

"Caroline, s'il te plaît restes tranquille. N'interrompts pas les adultes quand ils parlent," dit Hermione.

"Mais maman ..." Plusieurs personnes qui étaient encore debout à proximité se retournèrent pour regarder la petite fille. "Il n'a pas de pantalon."

Cela attira finalement l'attention d'Hermione. "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

"J'ai dit," Caroline haussa la voix,"Il n'a pas de pantalon. Ils ont oubliés de lui mettre son pantalon."

Carol gémit et s'évanouit. Le ministre alla rapidement à son secours. Les gens dans la congrégation commencèrent chuchotant à leurs voisins. Le directeur de funérailles s'approcha du cercueil pour voir ce qui se passait.

La tête d'Hermione s'abbaissa et son corps tremblait. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Mais elle ne pleurait pas de tristesse mais de rire. "Mon père semble avoir eu un dysfonctionnement de garde-robe."

Le directeur de funérailles releva le couvercle fermé, et souleva la couverture. Effectivement, Richard Granger portait un boxer, ses chaussettes et des chaussures. "Oh mon Dieu, oh mon, oh mon," dit il. "Ce n'est jamais arrivé auparavant. Nous avons eu un petit nouveau qui a commencé cette semaine, c'est un vrai farceur. Mes sincères excuses, Miss Granger, nous allons corriger la situation avant le service."

Caroline a mit ses petites mains sur ses hanches. "Vous feriez mieux." Parce que Dieu ne le laissera pas aller dans le ciel sans pantalon."


	21. Chapitre 21

**C'est encore moi avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, sur ce bonne lecture ! :)**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Rosalieemmamailie : **Comme toujours Caroline fait des siennes ! ;)

**Aude9483 : **Merci ! :D Ma meilleure amie est également passée de peu à côté de la mention (0.19 centièmes) c'est vrai que c'est rageant de la louper pour si peu ! Il n'y a pas d'âge pour lire des fanfic' ! ;) Merci pour ces encouragement ça fait plaisir et ça motive pour la suite ! :D

**Lana NEMESIS : **Merci et voilà la suite ! ;)

**Harry : **C'est vrai que c'est un résultat pour le moins explosif Malefoy/Granger ! :D

**aangel-21 : **Merci ! Caroline fait vraiment craquer tout le monde ! ;)

**labelge : **Ca c'est vrai ! Voici la suite ! :)

* * *

><p>Comme la plupart des vêtements d'Hermione furent détruits lorsque sa maison fut vandalisée, elle eu rapidement grand besoin d'aller faire du shopping dans un centre commercial Moldus. Elle était fatiguée d'emprunter des vêtements à Ginny tout le temps. Non seulement c'était un inconvénient, mais en plus les vêtements de Ginny étaient un peu serré. Hermione était plus ronde que son amie, et certains étaient un peu étriquées, notamment autour de la région de la poitrine.<p>

Hermione avait toujours aimée faire du shopping seule, car elle pouvait ainsi prendre son temps et ne pas être précipitée. Alors, quand Drago lui suggéra de l'accompagner au centre commercial, elle était loin d'être ravie. Elle essaya de son mieux de le convaincre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il n'arrangea pas les choses lorsque Caroline voulu à son tour venir.

"Mais maman, tu as promis que tu m'enmennerai à Construit-Ton-Ami, tu t'en souviens ?" Elle était assise à la table en train de beurrer ses crêpes. Puis elle versa le sirop d'érable sur le dessus suivi par une bonne dose de sucre en poudre. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la petite fille blonde avait la dent sucrée.

"Trés bien, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Malefoy, tu l'enmenera à Construit-Ton-Ami pendant que je serai dans les boutiques de vêtements."

"C'est quoi ce putain de Construit-Ton-Ami ?" demanda Drago.

"Tu fais ton propre animal en peluche tu l'habilles et le nomme" expliqua Caroline. "S'il te plaît papa ? S'il te plaît? S'il te plaît? S'il te plaît?" Assise à côté de lui Caroline se mit en face de son père et lui offrit un grand sourire en battant des cils.

Il ne put pas s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. "Je vais vous dire ce qu'on va faire. Si tu es une bonne petite fille pendant que je fais les courses avec ta maman, nous t'emmènerons à Construit-Ton-Ami."

"Malefoy, je préfères vraiment faire les boutiques de vêtements seule."

"Pas question, Granger. Tu sais trés bien que j'ai meilleur goût que toi. Permet-moi de t'aider à les repérer."

"Et tu compte m'habiller comme une pute? Merci, mais non merci," dit Hermione.

"Non, pas une pute. Je pensais plutôt à une call-girl sophistiquée." Il sourit et souleva ses sourcils.

"Alors, tu es certain de ne pas venir avec moi."

Fouillant dans sa poche, il en retira une pièce de monnaie. "Je vais te dire ce que l'on va faire ; Nous allons jouer pour voir de quoi il en retourne. Pile je viens avec toi, Face tu y vas seule." Ce qu'il a omis de divulguer, c'est que c'était une pièce de monnaie aux double Pile.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi fut épuisante, après être allé à seulement cinq magasins. Drago et Hermione ne pouvaient s'entendre sur quoi que se soit. Il avait un goût pour la meilleure qualité, alors qu'elle était plus pratique et à la recherche d'une bonne affaire. Elle avait toujours fait ses courses avec un budget. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était un budget. Ses intentions étaient d'acheter quelques petites choses par-ci par-là, mais Drago insistait sur le fait de payer pour tout. Après un moment, elle fut trop fatiguée pour discuter avec lui et le laissa faire. Il était évident que l'homme aimait faire des emplettes.<p>

Quand ils furent finalement d'accord sur un point, il voulait en acheter un dans chaque couleur.

"La plupart des gens en achètent un dans la couleur qu'ils aiment," dit Hermione.

"Eh bien, je ne suis pas la plupart des gens. Je suis un Malefoy. Si je vois quelque chose que j'aime, j'achète en multiple."

"Evidemment, je ne suis pas une Malefoy, une est assez pour moi."

Il la regarda comme s'il voulait faire un autre commentaire sur le fait de ne pas être un Malefoy, mais il décida contre son avis. Il l'amena à croire qu'elle allait tout simplement en acheter un seul qu'elle aimait, mais se fit une note mentale pour revenir plus tard afin d'acheter les autres.

Caroline ne fut pas en reste, prise de la frénésie du shopping. Elle n'eu aucun problème à amasser les vêtements qu'elle voulait acheter, c'est à dire, tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Elle devait avoir des chaussures avec des petites roues dans le talon pour qu'elle puisse rouler. Elle prit des hauts, bas, culottes, chaussettes, bandeaux, vestes - comme pouvez le nommer. Une shopping-addict diva était née - une vraie Malefoy en tout et pour tout.

Un autre sujet de discorde fut l'essayage des vêtements. Drago dû être mis à la porte de plusieurs cabines d'essayage par plusieurs vendeuses d'âge moyen en colère. Il lui fut dit de seulement s'assurer que les choses soient bien ajustés. Les employée ne se sont pas laissées achetées. Alors qu'il était assis à l'extérieur des vestiaires tandis que Hermione essayait les vêtements, attendant qu'elle sorte pour se monter.

Alors que la journée avançait, les choses qu'il choisi pour qu'elle essaye devinrent de plus révélateur. Les décolletés devenaient grand et l'ajustement plus serré. Mais elle dû admettre (seulement pour elle-même) que les vêtements qu'il avait choisi rendait bien sur elle.

Les chaussures furent un autre problème. Hermione essaya des chaussures qui étaient pratique - une paire pour l'appartement, une paire de talons et des chaussures casual à porter avec un jean. Drago ne voulait rien de tout cela. Elle dû acheter une paire de chaussures pour correspondre à toutes les tenues.

Sa préférée était une paire de chaussure rouge qui disait "Fuck me". "Maintenant, voici de quoi je parle", dit-il alors qu'il ramassait et admirait les chaussures.

"Pas question que je marche avec ça dans la rue. Je vais tomber et me briser la cheville ou quelque chose," Hermione fit valoir cet argument.

"Qui a dit que tu te promènerait dans la rue avec ?" Drago lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et prit une paire de crocs brillantes. "C'est plus mon style."

"Ce sont les putain de chaussures les plus laides que j'ai jamais vu. Des gens portent vraiment ces trucs là ?"

"J'ai entendu dire qu'on y était vraiment trés à l'aise. Tout le monde porte ça," dit-elle.

"Est-ce là une nouvelle méthode de contrôle des naissances ?" Grogna Drago. "Parce que tu ne risques certainement pas de t'envoyer en l'air si tu portes ça !"

Leur petit groupe de trois, se retrouvèrent avec Luna et Blaise dans le centre commercial. Caroline alla parler à Blaise et Luna de Construit-Ton-Ami. Luna fut effectivement très heureuse d'y aller et prit Caroline par la main en sautillant avec elle jusqu'au magasin. Elle avait toujours voulu créer son propre animal en peluche. Blaise roula des yeux, mais rigola malgré tout. Il n'était pas un imbécile. Il savait que se serait à son avantage de laisser la petite sorcière blonde obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, pour qu'il puisse obtenir ce qu'il voulait par la suite.

Caroline choisi de faire un lion. Elle laissa joyeusement la vendeuse lui montrer comment remplir l'animal et y mettre un petit coeur en satin en lui. Elle l'inséra dans le lion avant qu'il ne soit recousu, fit un vœu et embrassa le cœur. Elle ne dit pas aux autres ce qu'elle avait souhaitée, parce que si elle le faisait, ce ne deviendrai pas réalité. Ca avait marchait pour elle avant, n'est-ce pas?

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux vêtements. À ce stade, elle pourrait décider si elle allait être un lion fille ou un lion garçon. Elle choisi d'en faire un lion fille.

"Pourquoi pas un lion garçon ?" demanda Blaise.

Caroline le regarda comme s'il était mentalement lent. "Parce qu'elle n'a pas de kiki, idiot." Elle écarta les jambes du lion et les poussa dans le visage de Blaise pour lui montrer.

Blaise tourna la tête et fit une grimace. "D'accord, je te crois. Pas de kiki," dit-il en riant. Il se souvenait de ce qu'était un kiki quand Draco lui avait parlé de l'incident survenu à Poulet Chucky il y a plusieurs mois.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un kiki ?" demanda Luna.

Caroline mit sa main en creux à l'oreille de Luna et lui chuchota , "Blaise en a un, toi t'en as pas." Elle souligna l'entrejambe de Luna.

"Ohhh", déclara Luna. "Je n'ai jamais entendu ceci être appelé comme ça avant."

Blaise murmura d'une voix profonde dans l'autre oreille de Luna, "Tu voudra voir mon kiki plus tard ?" Il l'a saisie par les fesses et l'attira à lui. Elle lui envoya un nouveau sourire méchant.

Bien sûr, Caroline ne manqua pas cela. "Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas faire cela en face d'une enfant," granda t'elle. Puis elle se retourna et continua à habiller son lion dans un tutu rose.

Alors que Blaise, Luna et Caroline étaient à Construit-Ton-Ami, Drago et Hermione continuèrent leur shopping, cette fois pour lui. Hermione essayait de le convaincre d'acheter une chemise rose.

"Quel est le problème, Malefoy, as-tu peur d'embrasser ton côté féminin? Je pense que le rose est ta couleur ."

"Les Malefoy ne portent pas de rose ... ou violet ... ou l'une de ces autres couleurs girly."

"Je suppose que tu as raison. Tu serais la risée de tous les autres Mangemorts si tu te présentait à la convention annuelle avec chemise rose." Elle aimait le taquiner sur le sujet Mangemort, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle le faisait chier ainsi.

"Granger, si je ne te l'ai pas dit une fois, je te l'ai dit cent fois que je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Regarde, aucune marque noire." Il releva sa manche pour lui montrer son bras nu.

"Je parie que Voldemort portait en secret des culottes roses," plaisanta t'elle. Drago leva simplement les yeux au ciel et tenta de dévier la conversion loin de la question Vous-Savez-Qui et les Mangemorts.

"En parlant de culottes," il fit un signe de la tête vers un magasin de lingerie populaire et commença à marcher dans la direction de celui-ci.

"Oh NON," dit Hermione. "C'est là que je tire la ligne. Tu ne vas pas là-bas à commencer à ramasser mes soutiens-gorge et culottes."

Il lui lança un regard narquois. "Bien, bien, fais-le à ta façon. Je vais rester ici." Dans les deux minutes, Drago était dans le magasin p assant son doigt sur ses atouts.

Il se glissa derrière Hermione et lui chuchota à l'oreille. "Quelle est la taille que tu portes Granger ?"

Elle se retourna et lui donna une tape sur le bras. "Ce n'est pas de votre entreprise putain."

Il sourit et dit: «Que vais-je faire si je veux t'acheter quelque chose de très sexy et révélateur un jour ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire aux vendeuses, quand elles demandeent ta taille ?" Eh bien, ses seins sont de la taille d'un Cognard. "Il mit ses deux mains sur sa poitrine.

Avec le feu dans les yeux, elle le frappa encore plus fort. "Toi. Dehors. Maintenant." Elle lui souligna la sortie.

"Tu es tellement putain de chaude quand t'es énervée. Je devrai vraiment le faire plus souvent."

"Tu le fais assez, je t'en remercie", dit-elle. "Maintenant, sort d'ici avant que je ne te fasse eunuque." Drago renonça, levant à son égard les paumes vres le haut vers la sortie en signe de reddition. Il arborait encore un sourire narquois sur son visage.

"Les hommes sont de tels porcs," marmonna t'elle pour elle-même.

En passant par les différentes tailles, styles et couleurs de lingerie, Hermione remarqua qu'un homme jetait des regards fréquents vers elle. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise, elle alla à la table voisine d'étalage de soutiens-gorge.

L'homme semblait familier, il avait les cheveux noirs ondulés bruns et les yeux noirs chocolat dans lesquels on pouvait se perdre. Son sourire était aveuglant. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche Henley avec les manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes. Il portait également une paire de jeans serrés et bottes de cuir brun. Il émanait de lui quelque chose de sexy.

L'homme la suivit à l'autre table. "Excusa me, Meess," dit l'homme avec un fort accent. "Préférez-vous les crochets à l'avant ou à l'arrière ?" Elle le regarda curieusement et souleva un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

"Non, non, non. Vous ne comprenez pas. Je vais aider mon soeuur dans le choix de dames... innommables. Elle est dans le vestiaire maintenant, vous voyez. "

Hermione hocha la tête de compréhension. "Si je peux me permettre, vous me semblait familier. Nous sommes nous déjà renconter auparavent ?"

"Ah, je me serai certainement souvenu d'une beauté telle que vous." Il lui saisit la main et embrassa le dos de celle-ci. "Mon nom est Stefan."

Ses lèvres s'attardèrent un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire et Hermione en était mal à l'aise. Il la regarda avec une étincelle dans les yeux. "Et comment les dieux ont-ils nommer l'ange qui se tient devant moi?"

Une légère rougeur s'empara de son visage. "Her... Hermione."

"Hermione," répéta t'il. "Un joli nom pour une jolie femme." Il attrapa sa main gauche pour l'étudier.

"Ah, pas de bague. Ma journée est de mieux en mieux à chaque instant", déclara Stefan.

Drago sortit de nul part, d'un coin et il retira sa main gauche loin de celle de l'étranger. "Et votre journée est sur le point de devenir putain de mauvaise."

Stefan sourit et baissa la tête. "Excusa me. Je ne voulais pas manquer de respect."

Blaise, Luna et Caroline les virent de l'extérieur et entrèrent dans le magasin pour voir ce qui se passait. Blaise se dirigea vers le trio et mit sa main sur l'épaule de l'étranger.

"Toujours à utiliser ce faux accent italien auprès des femmes, Stefan?"

Stefan se retourna et sourit comme il s'il venait de remporter la loterie. "Mon cousin!" Il serra Blaise farouchement. Blaise l'embrassa en retour avec un enthousiasme tout aussi fervant.

Toutes traces d'accent désormais disparu. "Tu ne peux pas reprocher à un mec d'essayer", déclara Stefan.

"Non, mais tu peux le tuer," dit Draco.

Caroline fit des va et vient d'avant en arrière entre les hommes. "Hé, tu ressembles à mon Blaise."

Stefan s'accroupit à son niveau. "Ton Blaise, hein ? Quel est ton nom, ma jolie petite princesse ?"

"Mon nom est Caroline, et c'est mon Blaise," dit-elle pointant son doigt vers lui. "Je laisse Luna l'emprunter jusqu'à ce que je sois assez vieille et qu'on puisse se marier."

"Eh bien, je suis heureux de rencontrer la future Mme Caroline Zabini." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et embrassa le dos de sa main. "Laissez-moi être le premier à vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille."

"Bas les pattes, Romeo," dit Drago, alors qu'il attrapa sa fille l'arracha de lui.

"Ne t'inquiétes pas, Drago. Il est inoffensif." Blaise se mit à rire et lança des coups de poing pour jouer dans le bras de son cousin. "Allons trouver le bar le plus proche et rattraper le temps perdu."

"Hey, et pour moi ?" demanda Caroline. "Je peux venir avec vous ?"

"Pas cette fois, Darling ", déclara Blaise. "Mais quand nous serons mariés, je t'emmènerai à autant de bars que tu voudra," il la taquina et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête. Il saisit la main de Luna et ils commencèrent à partir avec son cousin plus âgé qui les suivait.

"Qu'en est-il de votre soeur ?" Cria Hermione après eux. Elle désigna les vestiaires.

Stefan se retourna et lui lança un clin d'oeil. "Qu'elle soeuur?"

Hermione grogna. "Les hommes sont de tels porcs."

* * *

><p><strong>Petit sondage : Ormis Drago et Hermione, quels sont les personnages que vous préférez dans la fic' ? <strong>

***Caroline**

***Blaise**

***Luna**

***Narcissa**

***Stefan**

**Ou un autre ? :D**

**J'attends vos avis ! ;) A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :)**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Voici la suite ! Sans plus tarder je vous laisse la découvrir ; Bonne lecture ! ;) **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Rosalieemmamailie : **Toi aussi tu trouves Stefan agaçant ? ;D Mais bon, il fait rire quand même donc ça va... :D

**H223 : **Merci ! :) J'adore aussi Caroline et Blaise, ils sont marrants, Narcissa aussi :P

**fishmcfly : **Carrément ! :D

**momo0302 : **Merci, mais ça n'est pas ma fic', je ne fais que la traduire ;) C'est vrai que c'est mignon de voir comment Caroline s'accapare Blaise :P

**aangel-21 : **Merci ! :) C'est aussi ceux que je préfères, sauf peut-être Luna, un peu moins :P

**Lana NEMESIS : **Décidément Craoline fait craquer tout le monde ! ;P

**Indocile :** J'ai également beaucoup apprécié cette fic' c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je la traduit :P L'auteur à de bonnes idées et nous fait rire tout au long des chapitres ! :)

**Harry : **En effet, Drago n'est pas d'accord pour que sa petite Caroline se marie avec blaise et ce même si c'est son meilleur ami ! :P Et oui, c'est sûr qu'hermione et Drago ne vivent pas avec les mêmes moyens ! Oui, la mère d'Hermione est sacrément agaçante ! Elle me rappel un peu Pétunia ;) Merci, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait écrit cette fiction, je ne fais que la traduire ! :P

**Cheryl : **Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai passée moins de temps sur les trois derniers chapitres que les autres, en même temps on est en été et j'ai aussi une vie à côté :) Néanmoins je fais de mon mieux pour publier régulièrement des chapitres qui prennent pas mal de mon temps, sans l'aide de Google justement, mais je vais voir à arranger ça, en trouvant quelqu'un pour me relire afin de corriger mes erreurs d'inattention, merci de ta remarque :)

**Tistch : **Merci d'avoir donné ton avis, c'est vrai que mes chapitres comportent plusieures fautes car je ne prend pas le temps de me relire, je vais suivre ton conseil et voir si quelqu'un accepterai de corriger mes fautes :) Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a aucune mesquinerie dans la manière dont tu construit ta remarque, et merci, je suis contente si tu aime la lecture de cette fic' ;)

**CaraMalfoy : **Encore un pour Caroline, je penses pouvoir annoncer qu'elle remporte le plus de succés, en même temps c'est vrai qu'elle est trop rigolote :P

**AnaMalefoySlytherin : **Merci de tes encouragements, ça fait plaisir :D Une voix de plus pour Blaise, Il est pas loin de Caroline dans ceux qui remportent le plus de succés :P

**Dadoumarine :** Dilemne ? :P +1 pour Caroline ;)

**NY0Z3KA : **Contente que ça te fasse plaisir ! ;P C'est vrai, je ne me suis pas relue, je vais voir si quelqu'un se proposerai pour me relire et me corriger, je suis passée plus rapidement sur ces chapitres :)

**Blopinette : **Merci ! :) C'est gentil, tes encouragements me font très plaisir ! :D

**Guest : **Merci de tes encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D Et je suis contente que tu apprécie l'histoire ! :)

**Résultats du sondage : Caroline arrive en tête de vos préférences, suivie de Blaise, Narcissa et Luna ! :D Comme quoi, Caroline fait vraiment craquer tout le monde ;)**

* * *

><p>Drago était dans la suite d'Hermione l'aidant à mettre sa nouvelle garde-robe dans son immense dressing de plein-pied.<p>

"Non, non, non, Malefoy, cette blouse va ici." Elle lui souligna l'endroit où elle voulait la mettre.

"Mais la plupart de tes chemisiers sont ici," dit Drago, alors qu'il commençait à mettre le vêtement avec ses semblables.

"Je ne trie pas mes vêtements comme ça." Elle saisit la blouse de ses mains et la mit là où elle pensait qu'il devait être. "Je trie mes vêtements par Roy G Biv."

"Qui diable est Roy, et qu'est-ce qu'il a à faire avec tes vêtements?" demanda un Drago confus.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. "Roy G Biv n'est pas une personne, idiot. Il est synonyme de rouge, orange, jaune, vert, bleu, indigo et violet. Tu sais, la séquence de couleurs des arcs-en-ciel. Ou bien tu as aussi put l'entendre comme "Richard Of York got battle in vain ". Mais Roy G Biv est plus facile selon moi."

"Quoi qu'il en soit. Mets les vêtements où tu veux, mais je pense que c'est la plus pourri de toute les méthodes mises en place, dont j'ai jamais entendu parler. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai plus d'affaires intéressantes à organiser."

Il saisit l'un des sacs pleins de lingerie et commença à sortir son contenu afin de les inspecter. "Je suppose que tu vas me dire que Victoria n'est pas une personne réelle non plus."

"Qu'est-ce...?" demanda Hermione. Elle se retourna pour voir ce dont il parlait et vit qu'il faisait allusion au sac de la lingerie.

"Tu sais, Victoria. La garce avec un secret. Je me demande ce que peut bien être ce secret." Drago réfléchit.

"Malefoy, il n'ya pas de Victoria, et ce n'est pas un secret. C'est juste le nom d'un magasin, j'en suis sûre."

"Je sait ! Victoria est en fait Victor et aime s'habiller avec de la lingerie féminine," déduit Drago.

Hermione secoua simplement la tête. "T'as un soucis mental."

"Alors, quel est _ton_secret, Granger ? Hmm ?" Il se pencha en arrière contre le mur, les pouces accrochés dans les poches avant de son jean. "Toutes les femmes ont des secrets."

Hermione commença à plier les soutiens-gorge, culottes, camisoles, et autres choses en dentelles avant de les ranger dans un tiroir. "Ouais, comme quoi, monsieur, Je-Penses-Que-Je-Connais-Mieux-Les-Femmes-Que-Quiquonque ?"

Après quelques instants de silence, Draco dit: "Eh bien, elle pourrait cacher combien d'_amoureux_, elle a eu, par exemple." Hermione arrêta ce qu'elle faisait, mais ne se tourna pas. "Dois-je conclure que je viens de toucher une corde sensible ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que ça n'est pas tes affaires." Hermione était vraiment mal à l'aise avec la direction que prenait cette conversation et ce à quoi elle pourrait aboutir. "Disons simplement... laisses tomber."

Mais bien sûr, Drago n'allait pas laisser tomber. Parlant plus à lui-même, il dit, "Granger à le visage qui se colore légèrement de rose. Je me demande combien d'hommes ont partagé son lit." Il pensait que la taquiner sur ses expériences sexuelles antérieures pourrait être amusant, alors il continua.

"Ca suffit, ferme la Malefoy." Elle baissa la tête et silencieusement commença à compter jusqu'à dix afin de se calmer.

Il commença lentement à marcher vers elle, toujours dos à lui. "Hmm, elle est un peu plus sur la défensive. Peut-être qu'elle a eu, par exemple, une douzaine d'amants? Non, je ne pense pas que Granger soit une salope. Allons-y avec moins de cinq ans. Oui, c'est ça, elle peut encore les compter sur les doigts d'une main," taquina t'il.

"Je te préviens, Malefoy." Sa voix se mit à trembler, et elle détestait la façon dont ça sonnait. C'était un sujet qu'elle n'aimait pas aborder. C'était trop douloureux.

Il était juste derrière elle maintenant. Son souffle chaud contre son oreille. "Victor Krum ? Non, peut-être certains tombeurs en série, mais c'est tout. La bellette ? Non, il était trop occupé avec cette putain de Lavande Brown." La respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra en même temps que ça colère allait crescendo.

"Je sais. C'est ce boulet nommé Zack ..."

Hermione se retourna et lui fit face avec des larmes et de la colère dans les yeux. "Tu veux connaître la vérité, Malefoy ? Je vais te dire la vérité." Sa voix devenait de plus en plus aigüe alors qu'elle le repoussait.

"Une, et seulement une fois, j'ai eu des relations sexuelles, c'est quand j'ai été violée dans les donjons. Seulement là-bas. Je l'ai dit, ça y est. Tu es content maintenant ? La vérité n'est pas si drôle, n'est ce pas?" Elle lui hurlait maintenant dessus, son visage proche du sien.

Cette déclaration coupa le souffle à Drago. Il se couvrit le visage de la paume de sa main. "Saint putain de Merlin. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas ..." Elle claqua la porte de la salle et se dirigea vers la suite de Caroline. Drago commença à lui courir après. "Où vas-tu ?"

Avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte de Caroline, elle se retourna pour faire face à Draco. Sa voix était étrangement calme. "Je vais aider Caroline à emballer ses affaires, parce que nous allons retourner chez nous ce soir. Nous n'aurions jamais dût emménager ici. C'était une grosse erreur."

Drago la prit par le bras. Elle voulut se défaire de son emprise, mais il était trop fort. "Écoutes, Granger, je suis désolé. Je suis un âne. S'il te plaît ne part pas. On peut en discuter."

Elle réussie finalement à se défaire de son emprise. Sa force le surpris. "Sait-tu que je n'ai pas été en mesure d'être intime avec un homme depuis cette nuit ? Sait-tu que j'ai vomi l'homme qui allait me toucher pour la première la fois? Sait-tu que tu es le seul homme qui a pu me toucher sans me faire vomir ? Et tu es aussi le seul qui m'ait violée. Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce que ça pourrait faire, putain !? " La rage la faisait bouillir de l'intérieur . Elle se sentait prête à exploser.

Même si ses mots l'avait blessés, Drago leva les mains doucement vers son visage. "S'il te plaît, Granger. Calmes-toi et nous pourrons parler de tout ça."

Elle repoussa ses mains loin d'elle. "Ne me touches pas. Je ne veux pas me calmer. Je suis juste une autre conquête pour toi, alors pourquoi tu t'inquiétes de savoir si je rester ou si je part ?" Elle entra dans la chambre de Caroline et lui claqua la porte au nez.

Il frappa sa tête contre le mur. "Parce que je t'aime," murmura t-il.

Caroline sortait de sa salle de bains quand elle entendit tous les hurlements et portes qui claquent. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Elle tenait son dragon dans un bras et le lion dans l'autre. Le symbolisme frappa Hermione.

"Caroline, il est temps pour nous de rentrer à la maison. Je pense que nous avons dépassé les limites de l'hospitalitée ici." Elle essaya de contrôler ses reniflements et son envie de fondre en larmes.

"Peut-être que tu as dépassé la durée de notre accueil ici, mais je suis sûre qu'ils nous en veulent pas tu sais." Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait, mais elle voulait vraiment rester.

"Oui, nous le savons toutes les deux. Maintenant, nous devons commencer à emballer tes affaires," dit Hermione.

"Noooon ! Je ne veux pas m'en aller, et tu ne peux pas me forcer à partir." Il était hors de question qu'à quatre ans, Caroline joue les capricieuses elle ne se laisserai pas marcher sur les pieds.

"Caroline, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour supporter ton attitude en ce moment. Alors, s'il te plaît, soit une gentille fille et commences à rassembler les affaires que tu veux prendre avec toi." Hermione ouvrit une valise et commença à jeter les vêtements de Caroline dedans.

La petite fille aux cheveux bouclés tapa des pieds une fois de plus. "Non, non, non, non, non ! ici c'est ma maison maintenant."

Drago entendit hurler alors qu'il se trouvait encore dans le couloir.

Il savait que s'il entrait dans la pièce, les choses allaient encore empirer. Lentement, il descendit l'escalier la tête baissée.

Narcissa assise dans son fauteuil préféré, sirotait du thé, La Gazette du Sorcier en mains. "Drago, ton nouvel éditeur fait un travail fantastique ..." Elle vit alors son regard abattu tandis qu'il prenait un siège en face d'elle. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et se pencha sur ses genoux. "J'ai merdé. J'ai un peu trop charié Granger, et maintenant elle et Caroline s'en vont."

"Quoi !? Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé", exigea Narcissa.

"Eh bien, Granger et moi plaisantions, quand je suis allé un peu trop loin, je pensais pas à mal. Mais les choses se sont gâtées, et maintenant elle et Caroline font leurs bagages."

Elle reposa sa tasse de thé sur sa soucoupe - sans douceur . "Mince, Drago, tu dois l'arrêter. Après tout le mal que je me suis donnée pour les amener à rester ici, je ne vais pas te laisser tout gâcher pour une idiotie." Ses yeux bleus lumineux le foudroyaient.

Drago leva la tête. "Attends, répètes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par " Après tout le mal que je me suis donnée pour les amener à rester ici ?"

Elle baissa les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et attendit que son fils fasse le lien. Elle savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour comprendre.

L'évidence le frappa comme un Cognard. "Sa maison! Tu as vandalisé sa maison, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as saccagée afin qu'elle ait trop peur pour rester là-bas, ainsi donc, elle et Caroline allait venir s'installer dans le manoir. N'est-ce pas ?" Son visage exprimait l'incrédullité.

La sorcière blonde hocha lentement la tête. "Je ne l'ai pas fait physiquement, mais oui, je suis celle qui est derrière tout ça."

"Qui l'a fait, maman ?" Il était prêt à l'étrangler. Elle soupira de nouveau.

"C'est Pansy. J'ai payée Pansy pour le faire..." Elle avait tellement honte, qu'elle ne pouvait même pas le décrire.

"Parkinson ?"

"Combien de sorcières nommées Pansy connais-tu, Drago ? Oui, Pansy était juste censée balancer quelques coussins, mettre des choses un peu en désordre, mais je crains qu'elle ne soit allée un peu trop loin."

"Un peu trop loin ?" Sa voix devenait de plus en plus forte. "Elle a tout saccagé et a écrit "chienne sang de bourbe" sur le mur, bordel de merde."

En baissant la tête, Narcissa se mit à sangloter. "Je voulais juste que nous vivions tous ensemble et que l'on soit une famille. Je voulais être avec ma petite fille. Est-ce trop demander?"

"Je pense que ça tombe dans la catégorie extrême là. Tu crois pas, maman ?" Il se dirigea vers le bar et se versa un verre d'alcool fort. Il l'avala et se servit un autre. En regardant le verre, il le balança contre le mur, et il se brisa en mille morceaux.

Elle avait honte d'elle-même, Narcissa mit ses mains sur son visage et continua à sangloter. "Je suis tellement désolée. Pardonnes-moi."

Drago regarda sa mère avec grande déception. "Je ne suis pas celui à qui tu devrais demander le pardon."

Blaise et Stefan apparurent dans la cheminée Malefoy. Luna avait dût retourner à l'hôpital. Ils sortirent de la cheminée et nettoyèrent la suie de leurs vêtements. Blaise frappa dans ses mains une fois et dit : «Hé, y a quoi pour le dîner ? Nous crevons de faim."

"C'est pas le bon moment là, Blaise," Drago le mit en garde. "Nous sommes un peu occupé pour le moment."

Drago était renfrogné, Narcissa sanglotait, et on pouvait entendre Hermione et Caroline crier les unes sur les autres tandis qu'elles descendaient les escaliers. L'endroit semblait être dans un parfait chaos.

Stefan regarda la scène avec amusement. "Wow, ça sent le roussi."

Caroline couru vers son père et lui ensserra les genoux. "S'il te plaît, papa, ne la laisse pas m'enmenner loin d'ici." Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. "S'il te plaît, arrêtes la."

Drago s'accroupit à son niveau. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon chou, tout ira bien. Je te le promets. Nous avons juste eu un petit malentendu, c'est tout."

"Alors dis lui que tu es désolé, afin que nous puissions rester." Son souffle était saccadé par ses pleurs.

Hermione se dirigea vers l'endroit où Narcissa était assise. "Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, mais je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de partir."

Narcissa secoua la tête. "S'il vous plaît restez. Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire." Les larmes coulaient encore sur son visage.

"Ca n'est certainnement pas le moment, mère."

Hermione se retourna et les regarda tour à tour. "Dites-moi quoi ?"

"Mère, ne vous avisez pas."

"Elle a besoin de connaître la vérité." Narcissa se leva et commença à se tordre les mains. "Eh bien... je suis la seule responsable des dommages causés à votre maison. Je voulais vraiment que vous et Caroline restiez ici pour que nous puissions être tous ensemble. Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon erreur de jugement."

Hermione la regarda estomaquée. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et gifla soudainement Narcissa au visage. "Salope. Malefoy un jour, Malefoy toujours. Vous ne changerez jamais. Maintenant, je suis certaine qu'enmenner ma fille loin de votre influence est la meilleure chose à faire." Elle fixait Drago et Narcissa et secoua la tête. Narcissa se rassit et se remit à sangloter dans ses mains.

Blaise et Stefan s'accoudèrent au bar en prenant un verre. Ils continuaient une conversation, tandis que les combats se poursuivaient.

"Qui est la blonde qui pleure ?" Demanda Stefan en désigna Narcissa de la tête.

"C'est la mère de Drago, Narcissa."

"Narcissa, hmm ? Elle a l'air appétissante" déclara Stefan.

"Ne te fais pas idées, Stefan," Blaise le mit en garde. "Si tu t'approches trop près d'elle, Drago va te briser la baguette en deux, et je ne parle pas de celle que tu tiens dans ta main."

"Aïe !" déclara Stefan tandis qu'il se retournait pour se verser un autre verre. "Et qu'en est-il Hermione ? Elle est jolie, chaude quand elle est en colère. Imagines ce que cette passion pourrait donner sous la couette." Il remua les sourcils.

"Tu devrais rester à l'écart d'elle. Drago est très protecteur avec, et il n'aime pas partager."

"On dirait un vrai bâtard."

"Hé, oublis le. Si tout ce que tu veux c'est un bon coup, je peux te mettre en relation avec un couple de sorcières que je connais."

Stefan lui tapa sur l'épaule et sourit. "Tu ne me déçoit jamais, cousin."

Ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur la scène, quand ils entendirent Caroline crier.

"Lâches-moi. Je ne veux pas y alleeeeerrrrr."

"Granger, laisses-la. Elle peut rester ici jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrange," dit Drago.

"Il n'y a rien à arranger, Malefoy. Elle vient avec moi."

Hermione resserra sa prise sur le poignet de Caroline et la tira vers la cheminée afin qu'elles puissent utiliser la Cheminette pour rentrer à la maison. Caroline résista avec tout ce qu'elle avait.

"Non, s'il te plaît, maman, laisses-moi. Je veux rester ici avec Nana et papa."

"Caroline, cesses d'être si difficile. Aller," cria Hermione.

La petite fille essaya d'arracher les doigts de sa mère loin de son poignet. Elle frappait sur la main d'Hermione pour se libérer. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage alors qu'elle a criait d'une voix sur-aigüe.

"Lâches, lâches, lâches-moi, immonde sang de bourbe !"

Hermione lâcha son poignet comme si elle avait été brûlée. Le silence emplit la salle, à l'exception du tic-tac de l'horloge du grand-père en arrière-plan. Tout le monde dans la salle regarda Caroline en état de choc.

Hermione regarda Drago, le coeur brisé. D'une voix très peinée elle lui dit, "Tu dois être fier de toi, Malefoy. Tu lui a appris à être exactement comme toi."

Puis elle entra dans la cheminée, seule et disparue au loin.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Avis à tous le monde :<span> Je recherche une personne acceptant de relire ma traduction avant que celle-ci soit postée, si ça intérresse quelqu'un contactez moi par mp :) De même, je cherche quelqu'un qui accepterai d'assurer une partie de la traduction avec moi, la rentrée approche, et le temps me manque pour assurer la publication régulière de la traduction, donc traducteur/traductrice, j'espères que quelqu'un acceptera de collaborer avec moi pour cette traduction ! :D **

**Voilà, on se voit au prochain chapitre ! :) Reviews ? :3 :)**


End file.
